KHR! Una nueva familia
by MokonaStorm
Summary: Situado despues del arco del futuro. Una familia llega a Namimori a ayudar a la decima generacion No soy buena con esto asi que pasen y lean,y si pueden comenten porfas :3 Rated T por lenguaje en un futuro xD
1. Chapter 1

_ Hola n n, bueno esta es la historia original que estaba traduciendo (Eh estado algo ocupada y no eh podido traducirlo) pero al fin decidi publicar la version original, espero les guste._

Capitulo 1: Llega la familia Sopraffare!

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Tsuna y los chicos regresaron del futuro, a pesar de querer llevar una vida normal, Reborn a decidido entrenar mucho mas duro a Tsuna, a pesar de las quejas del futuro Decimo Vongola...

Reborn: Despierta ya Dame-Tsuna!(Leon se transforma en un mazo gigante y golpea a Tsuna en la cabeza)

Tsuna: ¡Hieeee! Ah...Reborn, porque me pegaste!

Reborn: Tu bien sabes que ya es hora de ir a clases, ahora muevete si no quieres un agujero en tu cuerpo...(Dice Reborn mientras Leon cambia de mazo a pistola)

Tsuna: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Esta bien,esta bien, ya me cambio! ¡eh...ya es tarde!

Tsuna se cambio rapidamente, comio lo mas que pudo y se despidio de todos y corriendo empezo lo que deberia ser un dia "normal",sin darse cuenta detras de el llegaron sus dos mejores amigos...

Gokudera: ¡Buenos dias Jyuudaime!

Yamamoto: ¡Que hay Tsuna!

Tsuna: ¡Buenos dias Gokudera-Kun, Yamamoto, ustedes tambien van tarde?

Gokudera: ¡Bueno es que yo estaba entrenando y se me fue el tiempo, a diferencia de este idiota del baseball que se quedo dormido

Tsuna: ¡Ehhh! ¡Para que estas entrenando Gokudera-Kun!

Reborn: Uno nunca sabe que es lo que pueda pasar, nunca bajes la guardia Tsuna,aprende a tus guardianes (salta de la nada y patea a Tsuna)

Tsuna: ¡Ahhh!

Gokudera: ¡Ah Jyudaime! ah hola Reborn-San!

Yamamoto: Jaja hola niño

Tsuna: ¡Que es lo que haces aqui Reborn! ¡Pense que te habias quedado con Bianchi en la casa!

Reborn: Bueno, venia a decirles que un insecto por ahi me dijo que llegaron personas nuevas a Namimori

Tsuna: ¡Y eso a mi que me importa!

Reborn: ¡No me interrumpas!(Golpea nuevamente a Tsuna), oh, al parecer ya llegamos, mejor apurense o el los "mordera hasta la muerte"

Reborn se fue dejando a los tres chicos frente a la escuela Namimori con el temible lider del comite disciplinario Hibari Kyoya

Hibari: Si llegan tarde los mordere hasta la muerte...

Gokudera: Maldito...trata de hacerle algo a Jyuudaime y...

Tsuna: ¡Hiee! ¡Espera Gokudera-Kun, no hagas enojar a Hibari-San!

Yamamoto: Jajaja, ya, ya Gokudera, mejor apresuremonos para no llegar tarde

Sin mayor problema los chicos llegaron a su salon y esperaron a que las clases empezaran, antes de que estas empezaran, el maestro presento a los cuatro nuevos alumnos que estarina en esa clase

Tsuna: (Umm justo como Reborn dijo, bueno solo espero que no den mucho miedo)

Los cuatro nuevos alumnos entraron a la clase y se presentaron eran dos chicas y dos chicos...

Sofia: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sofia Amaranto

Sakura: Mi nombre es Sakura Kanade, espero no causar molestias

Roxas: Soy Roxas Kagami, gusto en conocerlos

Hiro: Yo soy Hiro Ikeda, ojala nos llevemos bien

Las clases pasaron normalmente, durante el almuerzo Tsuna y los chicos decidieron ir a comer a la azotea, solo que cuando llegaron se encontraron con los nuevos alumnos...

Gokudera: ¡Hey! Que es lo que hacen aqui...

Sakura: Solo estamos comiendo, este lugar es comodo asi que aqui estamos

Gokudera: Je, son solo los nuevos y ya andan en la escuela como si nada

Sakura: Algun problema con eso...

Sakura se levanta y confronta a Gokudera, este esta a punto de sacar sus dinamitas hasta que Yamamoto y roxas entran a calmarlos

Roxas: Oye apenas vamos llagando ¿y ya estas empezando pleitos?

Yamamoto: Ya, ya Gokudera, no hay nada de malo en compartir el lugar, no es asi Tsuna

Tsuna: Ahh si, es mejor no pelear por estas cosas Gokudera-Kun

Sofia: Tiene razon Sakura, mejor regresa a comer, ¿Porque no comemos juntos? ¿Vamos en la misma clase no?

Tsuna: Si, mi nombre es...

Hiro: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi, si ya sabemos sus nombres

Gokudera: ¡Como es que saben nuestros nombres!

Tsuna: Ya Gokudera-Kun, talvez se fijaron cuando pasaron lista en la clase

Roxas: Bueno, esa es una opcion...

Sofia: Pero ya sabiamos sus nombres antes de llegar aqui...

En ese momento Yamamoto y Gokudera se pusieron atentos en caso de los nuevos alumnos fueran a hacer algun movimiento extraño, Roxas, Sakura y Hiro tambien hicieron lo mismo...

Gokudera: ¿Quienes son ustedes? no son chicos normales...

Sakura: ¿Ustdes tampoco son muy normales que digamos verdad?

Hiro: Ser miembros de la familia Vongola es algo que nadie veria normal...

Yamamoto: Parece ser que el juego de la mafia se pone mas interesante...

Reborn: Ustedes ya calmense, bajen sus armas, ellos no representan ningun peligro...Tsuna, como dije antes, deberias aprender a tus guardianes,tu tambien debiste ponerte en guardia, lo mismo va para Sofia, en verdad que algunos futuros jefes deben entrenarse mas...

Tsuna: ¡Eh! Jefes, entonces...ellos...

Reborn: Dejenme presentarselos...ellos son una nueva familia que se convertira en un aliado a los Vongola, ellos son...¡La Familia Sopraffare!

_Bueno, este es el comienzo, ademas de esto hay capitulos especiales y entrevistas Haru Haru que ire subiendo poco a poco :)_

_Ojala les guste_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Segundo capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten n n_

_Con gusto recibire sus comentarios y todo lo que quieran decirme :)_

_Lo unico que me pertenece es la historia y los OCC, KHR no me pertenece_

Target 2: Preparen las competencias

Cuando Tsuna pensaba que su vida habia regresado a la "normalidad" (si es que se le podia llamar normal), la familia Sopraffare ha llegado a la escuela de Namimori, segun Reborn son una familia que han ayudado a los Vongola desde la generacion de Primo, que es lo que hace esta familia en Namimori...

Tsuna: ¡De que hablas Reborn! ¡Que es lo que hace una familia aqui!

Reborn: ¡Deja de interrumpir! (Patea a Tsuna), la verdad es que yo tampoco se porque estan aqui

Gokudera: Entonces no podemos confiar en ellos, aun cuando sean unos aliados a los Vongola

Sakura: ¿A ti te gusta pelear verdad?

Gokudera: ¡Ja, como si pudieras hacer algo!

Sakura: ¡Ah si!, ¡ahora veras!

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo Yamamoto y Roxas los detienen

Yamamoto: Ya Gokudera, el niño dijo que no son enemigos

Roxas: Tranquilisate Sakura

Hiro: Siempre estas peleando

Sakura: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Sofia: Ya Saku-nee, no te preocupes por eso jeje

Reborn: Oigan respondan porque estan aqui...

Sofia: Ah si, Reborn, el noveno me pidio que te diera esto...

Sofia le entrega una carta con llama de ultima voluntad a Reborn, este la lee y habla con los chicos

Reborn: Bueno, ellos estan aqui para conocer a el futuro Decimo Vongola, si van a estar como sus investigadores deben conocerlos bien

Sofia: No queremos causar problemas, solo queremos llevarnos bien con ustedes,nuestra familia ah ayudado a los vongola en sus investugaciones, ademas, sabemos todo sobre sus peleas, incluyendo un evento sucedido en el futuro del que nos hablo el Noveno

Tsuna: ¡Saben sobre lo que sucedio en el futuro!

Sofia: La verdad, nuestra familia siempre a sentido un gran respeto por los Vongola en especial a, ahhhh, Primo(empieza a fantasear)

Tsuna: Eto...¿Que le pasa?

Hiro: Ahi va otra vez...

Roxas: No se preocupen, es algo normal en ella...por desgracia...

Sakura: Soffy-nee, regresa a la normalidad...

Sofia: ¿Ehh?... ¡Ah! Perdon, que pena que me hayan visto asi jeje...

Reborn: Jefa fantasiosa y mano derecha violenta, que tipo de convinacion...

Tsuna: ¡Ehh! ¡Sofia eres la jefa de los Sopraffare!

Sofia: Bueno, futura jefa, parece que aun soy chica para ser la jefa

Gokudera: ¡Ellas son la jefa y mano derecha! ¡Dos mujeres!

Sakura: ¿Que? algun problema con ello...

Gokudera: Je, no de hecho, al parecer somos mas fuertes entonces...

Sakura: Pues...Soffy-nee no le tiene miedo a un perrito chihuaheño...

Gokudera: ¡Eres una...!

Antes de que se pudiera hacer algo Ryohei llega haciendo escandalo como siempre...

Ryohei: ¡Oiii! ¡Sawada estas aqui!

Tsuna: ¡Onii-san! ¿Que es lo que pasa?

Ryohei: ¡Quiero que conozcas a este chico! Es en verdad extremo, estaba entrenando unas patadas en la cancha! ah y trae a un amigo, pero no habla mucho...

Shimen: Ah como eres muy ruidoso

Shiryu: Jaja dejalo ser

Shimen: je, no me importa

Shiryu: Ah si aun hay que buscar a los otros

Sofia: ¡Shimen,Shiryu!

Roxas: ¿Donde estaban?

Hiro: De seguro Shiryu se puso a entrenar, no hace otra cosa

Shiryu: jaja, claro, que mas puedo hacer en el descanso jaja

Tsuna: ¡Ehh! ¡Ellos tambien son parte de tu familia!

Shimen: Humm al parecer al fin se encontraron con los Vongola

Sakura: Ahora solo falta Kaito...

Roxas: Ya sabes como es el, va a andar de flojo por ahi

Reborn: ¿Bueno, sin contar a ese Kaito, estan todos ustedes verdad?

Sofia: ¿Si claro, porque Reborn?

Reborn: Entonces... ¡Hagamos una competencia entre los Vongola y los Sopraffare!

Tsuna: ¡Ehhh! ¡Como que una competencia!

Reborn: Quiero probar a estos chicos, se ve que tienen algo de habilidad...

Gokudera: Esta bien Decimo, tenemos la ventaja de los anillos, en esta epoca aun no se utilizan a su maximo poder

Yamamoto: ¿Eso seria como trampa no? ellos no saben usarlos

Sakura: ¿En verdad creen eso?

Hiro: Como dijo Sofia, nuestra familia es muy buena en cuanto a investigacion se refiere...

Gokudera: Y eso que tiene que ver con esta competencia

Roxas: Piensalo, segun lo que hemos visto eres el genio de aqui

Shimen: Como si pudiera hacerlo...

Gokudera: ¡Que!

Shiryu: Simple...no nos subestimen...

Los seis guardianes presentes de los Sopraffare sacan unos anillos y aparecen flamas de ellas

Tsuna: ¡Saben usar las flamas!

Sofia: Hemos investigado por nuestra propia cuenta, aprendimos a usar nuestros anillos hace poco, pero aun asi, podemos dar pelea...

Reborn: Entonces esta decidido, vengan despues de clases a la montaña, Tsuna, guialos hacia alli

Tsuna: ¡Pero Reborn!

La puerta de la azotea se abre y aparece Hibari...

Hibari: Porque estan arruinando la paz de Namimori...

Tsuna: ¡Hiiee! ¡Hibari-San!

Shimen: Oh, asi que este es Hibari...no se ve tan fuerte como pense...

Hibari: Los mordere hasta la muerte...

Ryohei: Porque sigues diciendo esas cosas tan raras Hibari

Tsuna: Mejor nos vamos, Sofia-chan, es mejor que vengan tambien

Sofia: Si...lo poco que sabemos de el es que es demasiado peligroso

Despues de que movieran a Shimen que queria quedarse a pelear con Hibari, los chicos se fueron, pero Hibari sintio otra precensia cerca y volteo atacando a un chico nuevo

Kaito: Oye oye, espera, solo queria agradecerte por correrlos, estaban haciendo mucho ruido y no dejaban dormir...

Hibari: ...

Kaito: Oye, ¿Tu eres el guardian de la nube de los Vongola verdad?

Hibari: No me juntes con esos Herviboros...

Kaito: Bueno, como quieras, segun escuche, van a tener un tipo de peleas en la montaña mas tarde, si quieres ir, pues ahi estaremos

Kaito se va dejando a Hibari pensativo...

Hibari: ...Talvez pueda arreglar cuentas con el bebe...

Mientras detras de la puerta

Kaito: Je, nomas mencionale las peleas y se interesa, tal como decia su informacion...estos chicos deberian buscar mejor...

_Espero les haya gustado n n_

_Espero subir pronto el tercer capitulo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, creo que ya saben, no soy dueña de KHR, la familia Sopraffare son personajes originales :)_

_Se aceptan comentarios n n_

Target 3: La prueba del Sol, Shiryu vs Ryohei

-Reborn quiere probar a la familia Sopraffare y para eso organizo un encuentro entre estos contra los Vongola, pero que es lo que Reborn tiene planeado en realidad...

Despues de clases Tsuna tuvo que llevar a los chicos a la montaña de la muerte lugar donde ha pasado sus peores entrenamientos con Reborn, ahora seria el lugar de su primer encuentro contra los Sopraffare...-

Tsuna: Ahh este Reborn, no le basto con las peleas que tuvimos en el futuro, ahora nos quiere hacer pelear contra Sofia y los otros...

Shinmen: Oh, el decimo Vongola nos tiene miedo...

Gokudera: ¡Jyuudaime no le tiene miedo a ninguno de ustedes! Vamos a derrotarlos y demostrar lo debiles que son!

Sakura: ¡Ahh deja de gritar! ¿Eres desesperante sabes?

Gokudera: ¡Y a quien le importa tu opinion!

Hiro: Ahh ustedes nomas se la pasan peleando

Sofia: Dejalos ser Hiro-Kun

Yamamoto: Jaja, se ve que se estan llevando bien ustedes dos

Roxas: Je, ¿enserio lo crees?

Gokudera/Sakura: !CLARO QUE NO!

Reborn: Ya callense todos, voy a explicar las reglas, para empezar, el castigo para el perdedor sera...!Comer la poison Cooking de Bianchi!

-Tsuna y los otros se pusieron nerviosos cuando escucharon el castigo, en especial Gokudera, Sofia y los demas aun no sabian a que sabia la comida de Bianchi, pero si sabian lo peligroso que era-

Reborn: Bien dicho esto, que empieze la competencia

Todos: ¿Competencia?

Kaito: Habias dicho que iban a ser peleas ¿no?

Reborn: Oh, dije eso, creo que me equivoque, ¡vamos a empezar la competencia! ¡Guardianes del Sol pasen!

Kaito: Oh...esto sera malo...

Sofia: ¿Pasa algo Kaito?

Kaito: Ah... no, no dije nada

Ryohei: ¡Ohaaa! ¡Ya quiero pelear!

Shiryu: Jaja, yo tambien lastima que no sea un encuentro, bien Reborn, ¿cual es la prueba?

Reborn: Esta (Salen de la nada dos pilares enormes de piedra) ¡El primero en romper este pilar gana!

Tsuna: ¡Reborn! ¡¿De donde sacaste eso?, ¡No estaba ahi cuando llegamos!

Reborn: Eso no te importa, ahora los dos cuando esten listo

Gokudera: No se preocupe Jyuudaime, tenemos la ventaja de Uri y los otros, no importa si tienen anillos...

Sakura: Idiota, seguro que eres el inteligente de el grupo

Roxas: Hemos investigado sobre las cajas, aunque las conseguimos hace poco ya aprendimos como usarlas

Tsuna: Wow, en verdad son buenos investigando

Ryohei: ¡Dejemos de hablar y empezemos! (saca sus anillos y llama a Kangaryuu y se equipa los guantes del sol y botas de llamas de ultima voluntad)

Shiryu: Muy bien (abre su caja arma y sale un aguila y se equipa guantes y protectores con llamas) listo

Reborn: ¡Muy bien empiezen!

-Ryohei y Shiryu empiezan a golpear el pilar, ambos van muy parejos hasta que dan su ultimo golpe-

Ryoehi: !Maximum Ingram¡

Shiryu: !Sunshine Jump Kick!

-Ambos pilares se destruyen al mismo tiempo-

Sofia: ¡Bien hecho Shiryu-nii!

Tsuna: ¡Eso Onii-chan!

Gokudera: ¿Pero...quien gano?

Yamamoto: Al parecer termino en empate

Ryohei: !Que un empate imposible!

Shiryu: ¡Una vez mas, no podemos dejarlo asi!

Reborn: No es necesario, el ganador es...¡Ryohei!

Ryohei: ¡Siii! ¡Yo gano!

Sakura: ¡Que!

Reborn: Ryohei destruyo el pilar un segundo antes, eso lo hace el ganador

Hiro: ¡Hablas en serio!

Shiryu: Lo siento chicos, creo que me puse un poco lento

Roxas: Suerte con esa comida...

Shiryu: ¡Mientras sea comida es bienvenida jaja!

Gokudera: No dirias eso si comieras lo de mi hermana...

Reborn: Bien, terminada la competencia anterior, siguientes en participar, ¡Guardianes de la tormenta, pasen!

Sakura: Bien, al fin podre callarte

Gokudera: Je, como si fueras capaz de derrotarme

Reborn: Oh por cierto, el ganadaor de esta competencia, tambien sera la mejor mano derecha

Tsuna: ¡Eh! ¡Reborn!

Sofia: ¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso?

Gokudera: ¡Jyuudaime! ¡No fallare, ganare esa competencia por usted!

Sakura: ¡Soffy-nee! ¡Sere la mejor mano derecha por ti!

Gokudera: Ja, ¡No podras yo sere el ganador!

Sakura: Ah si claro, ¡Ni muerta dejare que ganes!

Roxas: Si Sakura llega a ganar...

Hiro: No dejara de alardear durante un buen de tiempo...

Tsuna: Reborn...te das cuenta de lo que has hecho...

Reborn: Claro, solo anime la competencia ¡jo jo!

Tsuna: ¡No te importa para nada!

Reborn: Bueno...¡empiezen!...

_Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado, actualizare cuando pueda n n_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhhhh! Sorry que no actualizara el fic x_x**

**La escuela me estaba matando y publicaba solo fics en ingles para practicar mi escritura, y eso que los caps de este fic ya los tengo escrito desde hace mucho, pero ya, ahora si continuemos con la historia.**

**Los personajes de KHR no me perteneces, solo soy dueña de la idea y de la familia Sopraffare**

**Target 4: La prueba de la Tormenta! Gokudera vs Sakura**

-Empieza a salir el marcador, Vongola lleva una victoria sobre los Sopraffare, Shiryu debera sufrir por la comida de Bianchi,la siguiente batalla no solo sera para decidir al castigado, sino tambien sera coronado con el titulo de la mejor mano derecha, la "batalla" de la tormenta; Gokudera vs. Sakura inicia!-

Reborn: Cuando esten listos pasen al frente

Hiro: Oye Sakura, ¿si pierdes me puedo quedar con tu computadora?

Roxas: En ese caso yo pido los videojuegos...

-Sakura da tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Roxas y a Hiro-

Hiro/Roxas: ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Sakura: ¡Como si fuera a perder!

Yamamoto: Buena suerte Gokudera

Gokudera: Como si ocupara eso, ganare por mi habilidad

Tsuna: Buena suerte Gokudera-Kun

Gokudera: ¡Gracias Jyuudaime!

Ryohei: Quien te entiende cabeza de pulpo, primero rechazas la buena suerte ¿y despues la aceptas?

Yamamoto: Oh es cierto

-Ryohei y Yamamoto toman a Tsuna y Gokudera y hacen su tradicional circulo...-

Tsuna: ¡Eh!

Gokudera: ¡Pero que!

Yamamoto: ¡Gokudera figth!

Todos: ¡Ohhhh!

Gokudera: ¡Teniamos que hacer esto!

Ryohei: ¡No lo hicimos conmigo por la extrema emocion, pero esto no debe faltar en nuestras batallas!

Reborn: ¡Dejen de jugar y acerquense!

-Gokudera y Sakura se acercaron a Reborn para empezar la prueba-

Reborn: Estos seran sus objetivos...

Del cielo llegan varios discos con blancos pintados en ellos, detras de Reborn aparece un contador

Shiryu: Vaya son muchos discos

Tsuna: ¡De donde sacaste todo eso!

Reborn: Ya te dije que eso no te importa, ahora, el que derribe mas blancos sera el ganador ¡comiencen!

-Gokudera saca el sistema CAI junto con Uri listo para poder derribar los blancos, mientras Sakura abre su caja liberando una pantera y sacando un arco similar al que usan las sacerdotisas, ambos empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, ambos felinos solo se quedaban viendo como sus dueños disparaban a lo loco, al igual que ambas familias quedaban asombrados por la velocidad de los disparos-

Tsuna: En verdad que van parejos, Gokudera-Kun y Sakura-Chan son increibles...

Sofia: Si Saku-nee nunca deja de practicary se ve que Gokudea es igual jeje

Hiro: Oye Sakura, anda, si pierdes me quedo con tu...

-En ese instante antes de que Hiro terminara de hablar Sakura voltea y dispara una flecha cerca de Hiro y regresa a concentrarse en los blancos, aunque Gokudera ya llevaba unos cuantos puntos de ventaja, pero en ese momento Uri salta a la cara de Gokudera y empieza a rasguñarlo-

Uri: ¡Nyaaa!

Gokudera: ¡Uri! ¡Gata tonta que haces!

Reborn: ¡Se acabo el tiempo!

-Reborn voltea a ver el contador y da el ganador-

Reborn: El ganador es... ¡Sakura por un punto de diferencia!

Sakura: ¡Siii! ¡Gane soy la mejor mano derecha!

Roxas: Ahi no, ahora no podremos bajarla de su nube...

Gokudera: Pero...Reborn-San...Uri...

Reborn: No es mi culpa que no controles a tu mascota, Sakura es la ganadora y punto

Gokudera: La comida de mi hermana...pero...Jyuudaime (empieza a pegarse la cabeza en el suelo) perdoneme, perdoneme, perdoneme

Tsuna: Gokudera-Kun tranquilisate, no es para tanto...

Yamamoto: Vamos Gokudera no tienes que exagerar

Gokudera: ¡Callate!

Sofia: ¡Bien hecho Saku-nee!

Reborn: Ahora...(Toma la mano derecha de Sakura) ¡la que tiene la mejor mano derecha es Sakura!

Sakura: ¡Queeeee! ¡No era para ser la mejor mano derecha!

Reborn: Nunca dije que seria para mano derecha, yo me referia a el que tuviera la mejor mano derecha, que tu malentendieras no es mi responsabilidad...

Sopraffare (Menos Sofia): !JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Hiro: jajaja, Sakura en verdad...!JAJAJAJA!

-Sakura se va deprimida junto a un arbusto y se queda quieta un rato-

Sofia: Ya Saku-nee, no tienes que ponerte asi...

Sakura: Esta bien...si tu lo dices...

Reborn: Bien dejando eso a un lado, Yamamoto, Roxas es su turno

Yamamoto: Muy bien niño, buena suerte Roxas

Roxas: Lo mismo...

Reborn: Bien, las reglas...

Lambo: ¡El gran Lambo-Sama esta aqui!

Tsuna: ¡Lambo que haces aqui!

Chrome: Bossu, queria que vinieramos...

Tsuna: ¡Ahhh tu tambien Chrome!

Reborn: Oh,llegaron los demas miembros de la familia...

Sofia: Ah, que lindo niño...

Lambo: Ahhh cuatro ojos ¿quieres un dulce?

Sofia: ¿Cuatro ojos?

Sakura: ¡Oye no seas grosero!

Hiro: ¡Si niño vaca, respeta a tus mayores!

Lambo: ara, no importa lo que digan niña fea y niño bobo

Sakura/Hiro: ¡QUE!

Shiryu: Vamos pequeño, no te portes mal...

Lambo: Ahhh niño chocolate ¿quieres ser mi esclavo?

Shiryu: ¿Niño chocolate?

-A lo lejos de ahi, Shinmen y Kaito ni siquiera querian ver al pequeño niño vaca, solo veian como los miembros de ambas familias eran molestadas-

Shinmen: Y...¿crees que esto se ponga mas interesante?

Kaito: Ahh no se, ahora que no son peleas creo que el estara enojado...

Shinmen: Mas que suficiente...

**Espero les haya gustado, espero con gusto sus criticas (no sean malos conmigo ) y espero publicar el capitulo 5 pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

Target 5: La prueba de la Lluvia, Roxas vs Yamamoto

Empatados uno a uno, las pruebas del sol y la tormenta han pasado, los guardianes del trueno y la niebla han aparecido en escena, la prueba de la lluvia es la siguiente, ¿Quien se llevara la victoria ahora?

Luego de haber calmado a Lambo(Reborn lo golpeo con leon luego de que Gokudera lo intentara agarrar a golpes...)Reborn inicia la prueba

Reborn: Ahora que esa vaca estupida se quedo dormido vamos a empezar la prueba

Sofia: Ah pobrecito, debio dolerle el golpe...

Sakura: Se lo merecia, era muy latoso

Gokudera: Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo

Yamamoto: ¿Entonces cual es la prueba niño?

Reborn: Esta sera su prueba

(Reborn muestra lo que parecia una fila interminables de postes de madera con unos centimetros de separacion)

Tsuna: Ya ni siquiera voy a preguntar...

Reborn: En serio, y yo que ya tenia listo mi pistola si volvias a preguntar...

Tsuna: !Ahora con menos razon!

Reborn: Bueno, deben cortar la mayor cantidad de postes en 5 minutos, ya saben que es lo que pasara si pierden asi... !que inicien!

Despues del infaltable circulo(Con todo el dolor de Gokudera),Yamamoto inmediatamente llamo a Jiro y Kojiro, al primer movimiento cambia rapidamente su Shigure Kintoki, sin quedarse atras Roxas abre su caja liberando dos espadas y a un lobo negro inmediatamente empieza a cortar los postes, ambas familias se mantenian viendo a ambos espadachines actuar, la competenia iba reñida, solo iban separados por un par de postes, mientras seguian.

Mientras veian, Lambo estaba "dormido" en los brazos de Chrome hasta que desperto molesto como siempre

Lambo: Debo...mantener...!AAhhhhhh! !Tonto Reborn vas a morir!

Chrome: No, estas moviendote mucho...

Gokudera: !Callate vaca estupida!

Tsuna: Lambo calmate ahora no

Hiro: Ah, ya se levanto la vaca molesta...

Shiryu: Creo que mejor nos movemos un poco

Sakura: Si, es muy latoso, vamos Sofii-nee

Sofia: Ok...

Lambo: !Ahhhhh! Ya no!

Mientras los Sopraffare se alejaban Lambo empezo a aventar Granadas a todos partes, incluso hacia donde estaban Yamamoto y Roxas, es entonces cuando Reborn cambia las cosas...

Reborn: ¡Nueva regla! ¡El que sea golpeado por una de las granadas de Lambo pierde!

Roxas: ¡Eso esta mucho mejor!

Yamamoto: ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!

Tsuna: ¡Reborn! ¡Deberias calmar a Lambo!

Reborn: Es tu guardian, tu calmalo

Yamamoto: ¡Tsuna cuidado!

Chrome: ¡Bossu!

Ryohei: ¡Las granadas vienen hacia aca!

Gokudera: ¡No se preocupe Jyuudaime!

Antes de que las granadas explotaran Gokudera activo el Sistema C.A.I y protegio a toda la familia, pero aun habia granadas que se dirigian a los Sopraffare

Sofia: ¡Oh no!

Sakura: ¡Rayos! Cuidado Sofii-nee!

Shiryu: ¡Chicas!

Hiro: ¡Yo me encargo!

Hiro abre rapidamente su caja y sale una colmena de abejas que crean una gran cantidad de paneles con llamas de trueno que protegen a los miembros de la familia

Hiro: ¡Estan todos bien!

Shiryu: Si... ¡Kaito y Shinmen!

Kaito: Ahhh que nosotros que...

Shinmen: Ya deberias saber que esto no es nada para mi...

Sakura: Parece que todos estamos bien...

Roxas: Bien...parece que todos estan bien... oh no...

Detras de Roxas aparecen varias granadas, en ese momento explotan saliendo una gran nube de humo...

Sofia: ¡Roxas!

Hiro: ¡Maldicion! ¡No alcanze a enviar paneles asi el!

Yamamoto: !No se preocupen, esta bien!

Yamamoto habia alcanzado a tomar a Roxas por su ropa y lo jalo hacia el salvandolo de las explosiones

Roxas: Ah...gracias Yamamoto, me salvaste, te debo una...

Yamamoto: Jaja, no hay de que amigo

Sakura: ¡Donde esta ese niño vaca!

Gokudera: ¡Estupida vaca, pusiste a Jyuudaime en riesgo!

Ryohei: ¿Y nosotros que?

Sofia: Que bien, todos estamos a salvo...

Lambo: ¡Ahhhh! Quiero dulces!

Reborn: ¡Ganadores Yamamoto y Hiro!

Hiro: ¡Eh! ¿Yo cuando estuve a prueba?

Reborn: Bueno, aunque tu caja es una buena defensa, el guardian del trueno de Vongola no puede pelear asi que ganas automaticamente...

Hiro: !Queeeeee!

Shiryu: Ganaste sin pelear jaja

Roxas: Y yo porque perdi

Reborn: Ambos se distrajeron por preocuparse por su familia, pero solo Yamamoto continuo incluso te salvo

Roxas:E sta bien...acepto que perdi, pero quiero una pelea contra ti algun dia Yamamoto

Yamamoto: Ok, estare listo cuando quieras...

Reborn: Hummm con esto vamos dos a dos...vamos a empezar con la prueba de la Niebla...

Shinmen: No me interesa esto...no quiero gastar mi energia contra esa chiquilla...

Chrome: ...

Reborn: Tienes que hacerlo, si no perderas automaticamente y deberas comer la comida de Bianchi

Shinmen: Eso no me...

Chrome: Porfavor, enfrenteme...

Tsuna: ¡Chrome!

Chrome: Quiero serle util a la familia, porfavor Bossu, dejeme hacerlo...

Shinmen: Jeje,esta niña quiere enfrentarme, entonces, que asi sea...

Sofia: Shinmen, no te sobrepases...

Shinmen: Ella quiso hacerlo, yo no iba a participar pero ella insistio, no es mi culpa

Reborn: Muy bien...Ryoehi, Hiro, necesito que vengan aca

Ryohei: Esto es sorpresivo al extremo!

Hiro: Bueno...no se para que me quieras pero bueno

Reborn: Ponganse estos corchos en las orejas y quedense ahi...

Luego de que se pusieran los corchos, Reborn fue y hablo con los dos ilusionistas

Reborn: Esta es su prueba, el primero que haga que uno de ellos dos caiga en una ilusion por completo gana

Shinmen: Hum, esto sera pan comido...

Chrome: Puedo hacerlo, se que puedo...


	6. Chapter 6

Target 6: Prueba de la niebla, Shinmen vs...¿Mukuro?

Una vez mas empatados, la lluvia y el trueno ya fueron puestos a prueba, la nube de los vongola sigue sin aparecer y la niebla esta a punto de ser puesta a prueba, cual sera el resultado de esta "batalla"

Reborn: Muy bien, ambos conocen a sus respectivos compañeros guardianes, asi que deben saber que es lo que mas temen, usen eso a su favor y empiezen esta prueba

Chrome: Bossu dare lo mejor que pueda hacer...

Tsuna: Buena suerte Chrome...

Gokudera: No haran el circulo esta vez

Yamamoto: jajaja, Es divertido verdad Gokudera

Gokudera: ¡Claro que no idiota!

Chrome: Esta bien guardian de la lluvia...no es necesario...

Chrome se empieza a dirigir a Ryohei mientras Shinmen se relajaba antes de la prueba

Sofia: Shinmen..

Shinmen: Ahh ya se, no hare nada que lo mate del susto...no te preocupes por eso, no gastaria mi valiosa fuerza en un juegito como este...

Sakura: Vamos Shinmen, toma esto en serio, Reborn nos esta poniendo a prueba debemos...

Shinmen: Y a mi que me importa si ese bebe nos quiere poner a prueba, estoy aqui solo porque nos ordenaron hacerlo, no me interesa esto...

Roxas: Esta bien pues, solo ve y has esto

Shiryu: Si, despues de esto nos vamos y listo, no es necesario enojarse

Shinmen se dirigio a Hiro, dejo que Chrome empezara la ilusion para engañar a Ryohei, en ese momento todos aparecen dentro de una cueva, no se ve el final de ella, Ryohei esta solamente parado viendo todo pensando que era un truco de magia, del fondo se empieza a oir un aleteo, de la nada un grupo enorme de murcielagos que empezaron a moverse alrededor de Ryohei, este empezo a reaccionar y atacaba a los murcielagos para que se alejaran

Ryohei: ¡Ohaa! Esto debe ser una de esas ilusiones de las que tanto a hablado Sawada, ¡No dejare que esto me derrote al extremo!

Chrome: (Lo que mas teme el guardian del sol es si algo le llegara a pasar a su hermana...pero no puedo hacer eso con ella...)

Shinmen: Ah, en verdad que eres debil, deberias hacer esto rapido...

Chrome: ¿Eh?

Shinmen aparece a un lado de Chrome y empieza a jugar con Hiro, mientras el estaba tranquilo de pie, voltea hacia abajo y ve que tiene caracoles hasta las rodillas, Hiro empieza a espantarse, hasta que recuerda la habilidad de ilusiondes de Shinmen, el empieza a tranquilisarse hasta que...

Hiro: Oigan chicos, calmen a Shinmen, ya esta haciendo ilusiones en...!Ahhhhh!

Sofia: Hay no, ¿Que es lo que esta haciendo Shinmen?

Sakura: La verdad yo tambien quisiera...¡Ahhh! ¡Roxas, Shiryu! sus brazos!

Roxas: ¿Eh?

Shiryu: ¡Porque nuestros brazos estan en forma de esqueleto!

Sofia: Shinmen debe estar usandonos para su ilusion

Tsuna: ¡Hiiiee! ¡Que les esta pasando!

Reborn: Calmate Dame-Tsuna Fijate bien, es solo una ilusion

Yamamoto: En verdad lo es, se ve muy real...

Gokudera: Tienes razon, esto se ve demasiado real...

Lambo: ¡Gyahaha! ¡Un ave negra!

Tsuna: ¿Que?

Volando sobre los Vongola un cuervo negro con flamas de niebla estaba moviendose en circulos rodeando a todos creando ilusiones

Shinmen: Ves niña, asi es como se debe hacer esto...

Chrome: Bossu...perdon...

Voz?: Kufufufufu, haciendo llorar a mi pequeña Nagi...

Tsuna: ¡Que! ¿Mu..Mukuro?

Chrome: ¡Mukuro-Sama!(Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Chrome antes de ser sustituida por Mukuro)

Shinmen: Oh, asi que el verdadero guardian de la niebla aparece...

Mukuro: No me compare con algo tan ruin como la mafia...

Shinmen: Je, esto ahora si me interesa...

Mukuro: En ese caso porque no mejor se muestra en vez de jugar con estas ilusiones

Mukuro toma su tridente y golpea a Shinmen para demostrar que en verdad es solo una ilusion

Tsuna: ¡Que! ¡Todo esto fue causado por una ilusion!

Sofia: Shinmen, ¡Donde sea que estes sal!

Shinmen: Vaya, hiciste lo que esa inutil no pudo hacer, en verdad que seras un buen rival...

Kaito: Al parecer esto se pondra bueno...

Sakura: ¡De que hablas Kaito!

Kaito: Solo espera y veras...

Roxas: Lo mejor sera ir por Hiro, creo que ya se desmayo...

Shiryu: Eso quiere decir que Shinmen gano

Shinmen: Eso no importa...ahora solo quiero ver el poder de este tipo

Mukuro: Kufufufufu, en verdad crees que podras hacer algo...

Shinmen: Si en verdad eres el mejor segun dices...pruebalo...

Hibari: No te metas con mi presa...

Del bosque sale Hibari, molesto al ver todo el desastre que fue causado por los enfrentamientos, cosa que olvida en el instante que ve a Mukuro

Tsuna: ¡Hi..Hibari-San!

Sofia: Hay no ¡Esto se pondra feo!

Reborn: ¡Que empieze la prueba del cielo!

Sofia/Tsuna: ¡Que!

Reborn: Si en verdad son buenos jefes deben detener una pelea entre sus guardines o entre familias aliadas, ¡Asi que vamos! Pueden usar al resto de sus guardianes para esta prueba

Kaito: Oye bebe, acaso yo no tendre una prueba

Reborn: Con haber traido aqui a Hibari fue suficiente, te salvas de comer el poison cooking...

Kaito: Ah,que bueno, entonces dormire un rato

Sakura: ¡Cual dormir!

Roxas: ¡No seas flojo y ve a sacar a Hiro de ahi!

Kaito: Ya pues, ya voy...ah, no dejan descansar para nada...

Antes de pasar entre el triangulo de las bermudas que se habia formado(Lo que significa que Hibari, Mkuro y Shinmen estan viendose uno al otro esperando a que alguien realize su movimiento y para colmo de alguna forma Hiro termino en medio de ellos) Kaito abrio su caja liberando solamente un baculo,en ese momento lo clava en el suelo y se extendiende saltando justo en medio de ellos y toma a Hiro

Kaito: Bueno, si me disculpan, tomare al desmayado y me largare de aqui...

Hibari: Te mordere hasta la muerte...

Shinmen: Vamos Kaito, quedate a recibir una paliza de parte de tu contraparte Vongola

Mukuro: Kufufufufu, en verdad que son una molestia...

Antes de que el choque entre estos tres se efectuara dos cuerpos aparecen en medio de ellos y detienen el confrontamiento...

Tsuna: ¡Detenganse en este momento ustedes dos!

Sofia: ¡Tranquilizate de una buena vez Shinmen!

En medio de ellos Tsuna en estado de hiper ultima voluntad y Natsu estan frente a Mukuro y Hibari mientras Sofia con solo un lobo blanco a su lado y rodeada por flamas de cielo trata de calmar a Shinmen

Hibari: Muevete herbivoro...

Mukuro: Sawada Tsunayoshi, en serio sabes lo que estas haciendo...

Shinmen: Vamos Sofia...vas a ir en serio...

Sofia: Perdon por este problema Tsuna...

Tsuna: No te preocupes...esto seria algo de todos los dias si Mukuro estuviera libre...


	7. Chapter 7

Target 7: Prueba del Cielo, el final de la competencia

Los problemas han empezado, Hibari a aparecido en medio de las pruebas y Mukuro esta en el mismo lugar ademas el problematico de los Sopraffare, Shinmen, esta involucrado en el pleito tambien, los unicos capaz de detenerlos son los jefes de ambas familias. Tsuna y Sofia deberan probar su fuerza y detener a sus guardianes mas problematicos de enfrentarse entre ellos, ¡La ultima prueba inicia!

Hibari: Largate de aqui herviboro, esta es mi presa...

Tsuna: No es momento para esto Hibari

Mukuro: Kufufufufu...en verdad que deseas morir Sawada Tsunayoshi

Sofia: Nadie morira aqui hoy...

Shinmen: Vamos Sofia, diviertete un poco

Sofia: Esto no tiene nada de divertido, vinimos aqui a conocer a los Vongola, ¡No a pelear contra ellos!

Shinmen: Crei haber aclarado que eso no me importaba...

Sofia empieza a enfurecer y saca un escudo que habia escondido detras de ella y se pone seria

Sofia: ¡Te eh dicho que no es momento para tus juegos!

Shinmen: jum... solo tienes el escudo,ni siquiera estas usando to maximo poder...lo hare solo porque ya no me interesa esto...

Sofia: Tsuna, ya solo faltas tu...

Tsuna: Lo se...ustedes dos, ¡Ya les dije que pararan!

Mukuro: Tienes suerte de que este debil en este momento, ilusionista...nos volveremos a enfrentar...

Shinmen: je, como si pudieras hacer algo...

Mukuro desaparece dejando nuevamente a Chrome a punto de desmayarse...

Tsuna: Estas bien Chrome...

Chrome: Bossu...Mukuro-Sama...

Tsuna: Ya se a ido...

Reborn: Buen trabajo, ambos pasan la prueba

Sofia: En serio (dejando a un lado su actitud seria)

Tsuna: ¿Eh? ¡Quieres decir que no comere la poison cooking de Bianchi!

Gokudera: ¡Bien hecho Jyuudaime!

Yamamoto: Estuviste genial Tsuna

Sakura: ¡Sii Soffy-nee gano!

Roxas: Pero al final quien gano

Gokudera: ¡Pues claro que nosotros!

Shiryu: Pero nosotros teniamos mas victorias no

Hiro: Eh... de que me perdi

Shinmen: Al fin despierta el desmayado

Hiro: ¡Shinmen! ¡Porque rayos te pusiste a jugar con tus ilusiones en medio de una prueba!

Shinmen: Porque era !MI! prueba, yo hacia lo que yo quisiera

Ryohei: ¡Oiiii! ¡Que estan diciendo!

Tsuna: Onii-san, ya te puedes quitar los tapones de las orejas

Ryohei: ¡Que dijiste Sawada! ¡Quieres entrar al club de Boxeo!

Gokudera: ¡Ya callate cabeza de cesped!

Yamamoto: Ya, ya, calmense todos...

De repente un aura asesina empieza a sentirse atras de todos ellos

Tsuna: Eh...esta sensacion...

Hibari: Estan haciendo mucho escandalo...

Sofia: ¡Ahhh! ¡Esta furioso!

Tsuna: ¡Nos habiamos olvidado por completo de el!

Roxas: ¡Ahora que hacemos!

Shiryu: Shinmen, Kaito...¡Eh! ¡Donde estan!

Sakura: ¡Que!

Hiro: ¡Escaparon antes de que algo pasara!

Ryohei: ¡Que, acaso quieres pelear al extremo!

Sakura: ¡Solo tu te pones a pelear contra Hibari en estos momentos!

Yamamoto: Oigan...se esta acercando

Chrome: Bossu...

Tsuna: ¡Reborn! ¡Haz algo!

Reborn: ZZZZZZZ

Tsuna: ¡Que!

Hibari: Los mordera hasta la muerte...

Tsuna: Hi..Hibari-San!

Las siguientes escenas fueron omitidas por la cantidad de violencia n nlll ( Hibari puede ser mas cruel de lo que conocemos)

Luego de los "pequeños" problemas que sucedieron en el bosque, milagrosamente todos sobrevivieron para poder salir caminando, no sin antes, Reborn les pidiera reunirse en la casa de Tsuna en la noche para una fiesta de bienvenida para los debia preparar todo para la fiesta

Tsuna: Ahh...como quiere Reborn que haga esto despues de la paliza que nos dio Hibari...

Reborn: Deja de quejarte y termina de limpiar

Tsuna: ¡Eres un demonio!

Reborn: Si dejaras de gritar, notarias que ya tocaron la puerta

Tsuna: ¡Eh! ¡En..enseguida voy!

Al ir a la puerta Tsuna se encuentra con todos sus amigos y a los Sopraffare en la entrada

Tsuna: Llegaron todos al mismo tiempo

Yamamoto: Los chicos no sabian como llegar a tu casa, asi que los trajimos con nosotros

Shiryu: Por poco y nos perdiamos, jaja

Hiro: ¡Por seguirte a ti nos perdimos!

Kaito: Y quien les dijo que lo siguieran

Sakura: Ni digas nada que tu tambien nos seguiste

Kaito: No, yo solo pasaba por ahi, no los estaba siguiendo

Gokudera: ¡Ya callense! Son unos ruidosos

Roxas: Mira quien habla

Sofia: Ya, si no se calman nos volvera a pasar lo de esta tarde

(Todos se quedan callados al recordar la paliza que les dio Hibari)

Tsuna: Y Onii-San

Yamamoto: Kyoko estaba esperando a Haru asi que aun no vienen

Tsuna: Ahhh Kyoko-Chan vendra

Reborn: Ya dejalos pasar Dame-Tsuna, la fiesta esta por empezar

Tsuna: Eh...

Reborn: ¡El buffet de Bianchi esta casi listo!


	8. Chapter 8

Target 8: Una visita del futuro, ¿Una Sopraffare mas?

Un descanso al fin para ambas familias...claro si es que puedes llamar descanso algo planeado por Reborn, al final Shiryu,Gokudera,Roxas,Lambo y Chrome deberan comer la poison cooking, que les espera a ambas familias en esta fiesta.

Los miembros presentes de ambas familias ya estan en la sala esperando la llegada de los otros miembros faltantes,claro esta, sin contar a las nieblas de ambas de familias y a un todavia enfurecido Hibari que seria capaz de volver a dar una paliza como la anterior.

Reborn: Sin contar a esos tres, solo faltaria Ryohei, Kyoko, Chrome y Haru

Tsuna: Reborn, ¿Enserio haras que Chrome coma la poison cooking?

Reborn: Perdio igual que los otros, bueno mientras llega ¿Que tal un juego de ruleta rusa?

Tsuna: ¡Ni se te ocurra un juego asi! La ultima vez que hiciste eso Kyoko-Chan termino en estado de ultima voluntad

Reborn: Hum, no dejas hacer nada divertido

Roxas: Entonces solo nos tendras aqui sentados mientras esperamos

Gokudera: ¡Hablale con mas respeto a Jyuudaime!

Hiro: Y ya va otra vez con su platica de la mano derecha, ni siquiera se gano ese premio verdad Sakura ¡Jaja! todavia recuerdo tu expresion

Sakura: ¡Quieres que te tire los dientes verdad!

Yamamoto: Jaja, ya calmense chicos, ahi que esperar a los demas antes de divertirnos

Sofia: Ya calmate Saku-nee

Shiryu: Y entonces que hacemos

Tsuna: Pues...

Lambo: ¡Gyahahaha todos denle dulces a Lambo-Sama!

Gokudera: ¡Callate vaca estupida!

Tsuna: ¡Lambo no estes molestando!

Futta: Hola Tsuna-nii

Tsuna: Futta, pense que habian salido de compras con mama

Futta: Dijo que nos adelantaramos, tenia que hacer otras cosas

I-pin: Lambo, deja de molestar

Lambo: nah, I-pin tonta no te hago caso

Tsuna: ¡No empiezen a pelear ustedes dos!

Gokudera: ¡Ya callate de una buena vez! (golpea a Lambo en la cabeza)

Kaito: Ahhh si que son ruidosos, no dejan dormir

Futta: Bueno segun mi libro...

Las cosas empiezan a flotar tal como sucede cuando Futta empieza con su Ranking, todos los presentes empiezan a flotar, Lambo estaba totalmente molesto y empieza llorar hasta que saca su bazooka. Cuando Futta termina de hacer su ranking Lambo cae junto a Sofia, haciendo que ambos entraran a la bazooka, saliendo entonces humo de ella

Tsuna: ¡Ahh no, Lambo uso la bazooka!

Shiryu: Asi que esta es la famosa de los 10 años

Roxas: ¡Olvidate de eso, Sofia entro en ella!

Sakura: ¡Ahh Sofi-nee!

Sofia(F): ¿Ehh...donde estoy?

Otona-Lambo: Yare yare, se supone que estaba en una fiesta elegante...

Hiro: ¡Sofia!

Roxas: ¡En verdad eres tu!

Sofia(F): No puede ser regrese al pasado, se supone que deberia estar en una fiesta con los Tsuna y los otros...

Tsuna: ¿Fiesta de que?

Otona Lambo: Por nuestra victoria en una batalla de hace poco

Tsuna: ¡Que!

Gokudera: ¡En verdad es increible jyuudaime! ¡Gracias a usted ganamos esa pelea!

Yamamoto: Calmate Gokudera, no sabemos bien que fue lo que paso

Gokudera: ¡Callate!

Otona Lambo: Pues la verdad, esta vez los Sopraffare fueron de gran ayuda...

Gokudera: !Que!

Sakura-Roxas: ¡En tu cara!

Sofia(F): Ahh cierto, se me habia olvidado que hace siempre se peleaban jeje, y pensar que ahora somos tan unidos

Hiro: ¿En serio?

Sofia(F): Si, en verdad hacemos un gran equipo

Reborn: Bien hecho Tsuna, estas poniendo el nombre de Vongola en alto

Tsuna: ¡Pero yo no quiero ser jefe de la mafia!

Sofia vio todo lo que hacian hasta que el efecto de la bazooka termino y ella y Lambo regresaron, aunque Sofia estaba totalmente distraida

Sofia: Ahhh Tsuna...

Tsuna: ¡Ehh! ¡Que! ¡Yo que!

Sakura: Oye Sofi-nee... regresa

Sofia: ¿Eh que?

Roxas: Volvias a fanatsear...

Sofia: No esta no era fantasia

Todos: ¿Eh?

Sofia: Es que Tsuna del futuro se parece mucho a...Ahhhh Primo...

Los Sopraffare se dan un golpe en la cara despues de la respuesta de su jefa, luego de eso el timbre volvio a sonar siendo esta vez Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru y Chrome. Pero ademas alguien mas venia con ellos

Ryohei: ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Que empieze esta fiesta al extremo!

Kyoko: Onii-san, tranquilisate

Haru: Hahi, en verdad es muy ruidoso

Chrome: ...

Tsuna: Onii-san, Chrome, Haru-Chan, Kyoko-Chan ya llegaron(ve a la persona atras de ellos)¿Quien es ella?

Ryohei: Oh, la vimos en el camino, dice que busca a estos chicos, los Sopraffria, Sopreffeo...

Chica: Por decima vez... ¡Sopraffare! Perdon por molestarte, mi nombre es Aidin, estoy buscando a mis amigos...

En ese instante Kaito se levanta y se sienta como si algo fuera a suceder

Sofia: ¿Aidin? ¿Que haces aqui?

Aidin: Es que a Kai-Kun se le olvido su computadora

Gokudera: ¿Kai-Kun?

Yamamoto: ¿Y ese quien es?

Aidin: ¡Ahh Kai-Kun! (Entra y salta sobre Kaito) se te olvido la computadora con toda la informacion que ocupabas

Kaito: Ah Gracias Aidin

Ryohei: ¡Quien es ella al extremo!

Kaito: Ella es Aidin, mi novia, trabaja con los Sopraffare en investigacion de campo

Todos los Vongola se quedaron sorprendidos al ver esa escena,el guardian de la nube de los Sopraffare tiene novia, su guardian lo unico que queria era la escuela Namimori y nada mas

Tsuna: En verdad somos muy distintos...

Shiryu: Hola puddle

Aidin: ¡No soy un puddle! (golpea a Kaito en la cabeza)

Kaito: Ahhhh tengo sueño...oye usa tu super mano derecha y pasame una almohada Sakura...

Sakura: ¡Te voy a!

Aidin: ¡Noooooo! No le hagas algo a mi Kai-Kun

Sakura: ...Solo espera a que no este Aidin...(pasa la almohada con fuerza)

Roxas: Ya sabes que mientras ella este aqui Kaito es intocable...

Luego de que Tsuna presentara a Kyoko y a Haru con los Sopraffare, Bianchi(con googles puestos) llevo la poison cooking a la sala, todo estaba listo para que el sufrimiento de ambas familias empezara...


	9. Chapter 9

Target 9: Fiesta de poison cooking

¡A comer se a ha dicho! Ya llegaron todos los invitados y la comida esta casi lista Tsuna y los demas deberan ver como los perdedores comen la poison cooking, en la sala estan todos sentados esperando que Bianchi tenga lista la comida,ahora... ¡Que empieze la tortura!

Bianchi: Kyoko, Haru ¿Podrian ayudarme con la comida?

Kyoko: Claro Bianchi-chan, Chrome-Chan ven a ayudarnos

Chrome: Si...

Haru: Regresamos pronto chicos

Tsuna: Si...!Gokudera-Kun estas seguro de esto!

Gokudera: ¡Si Jyuudaime! no hay otra opcion...

Yamamoto: Vamos Gokudera, no es que fueras a morir por comerla jaja

Gokudera: !Callate!

Tsuna: (Yamamoto...si puede morir...)

Sofia: ¿Y ustedes dos estan listos?

Roxas: No tenemos otra opcion verdad

Shiryu: ¡Pues que venga la comida!

Reborn: Sean pacientes, la comida esta por venir, el primero en comer sera... ¡Shiryu!

Hiro: Fue un gusto conocerte amigo

Sakura: Te extrañaremos

Haru: Hahi, que rara se ve esta pizza

Shiryu: ¡Pizza!

Bianchi: Espero la disfrutes

Haru coloco la pizza frente a Shiryu todos los Sopraffare se quedaron viendo a su amigo con preocupacion al igual que Tsuna, Shiryu toma una rebanada y sin mas tardanza se comio la rebanada, ambas familias se quedaron esperando ver si Shiryu necesitaria ayuda medica. Pasaron 3 minutos, ¡Shiryu increiblemente seguia de pie!, Tsuna y Gokudera se quedaron paralizados al ver que Shiryu seguia despierto despues de haber comido la pizza de Bianchi

Tsuna: ¡Como es que!

Gokudera: ¡Esto es imposible, Como es que sigues vivo!

Tsuna: ¿No te sientes mal o algo por el estilo?

Shiryu: Pues no, me siento bien

Sakura: En serio tienes un agujero negro por estomago...

Ryohei: ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Aidin: A este se le conoce por comer de mas, traele lo que quieras, el se lo comera

Shiryu: Gracias por el alago puddle

Aidin: ¡Que no soy un puddle!

Kaito: ¿Bueno, ahora quien sigue?

Reborn(En tono serio): Gokudera, llego la hora...

Gokudera: Si, Reborn-San

Tsuna: Estas poniendo demasiada tension en esto Reborn...

Bianchi: Oh Hayato, me alegra que al fin quieras mi comida

Gokudera: ¡Como si eso me importara, Esto lo hago solo por Jyuudaime!

Bianchi: Aun asi, ten, se que son tus favoritas...

Roxas: Oigan Hiro, Sakura, tengo un plan...

Mientras Sakura,Hiro y Roxas se alejaban para hablar de su misterioso plan Gokudera se quedaba viendo las galletas que Bianchi habia preparado con todo su amor para su querido hermano, Tsuna solo esperaba que su amigo sobreviviera despues de esto

Gokudera: Oigan, Cabeza de cesped...Idiota del beisbol...si algo me pasa, mas les vale no abandonar a Jyuudaime...

Yamamoto: Jaja, claro que no Gokudera

Ryohei: Pero no estas exagerando un poco...

Gokudera: ¡Solo haganlo!

Tsuna: ¡Gokudera-Kun!

Despues de eso Gokudera toma una de las galletas y se la come lo mas rapido posible, despues de eso, cae al suelo desmayado

Sofia: ¡Ay no, se encuentra bien!

Tsuna: ¡Gokudera-Kun!

Bianchi: No te preocupes, lo llevare a tu cuarto a que descanse, pobre Hayato, de seguro extrañaba mi comida...

Tsuna: (Lo dudo...)

Reborn: Bien, el que sigue ahora...donde estan Roxas y los otros

Sofia: ¿Eh? ¿A que horas se fueron?

Aidin: Se fueron mientras el desmayado hacia su actuacion exagerada

Shiryu: No creo que haya sido actuacion, se le veia muy mal

Roxas: Perdon Reborn, ya estoy aqui...

Reborn: Bueno, es tu turno de comer

Kyoko: Aqui esta el pastel Reborn-Kun

Sakura: ¡Ah cierto! Aidin se nos olvido la camara de Sofy-nee en su bolsa ¿Crees que podrias ir por ella?, esta en el cuarto de Tsuna

Sofia: Pero mi camara...

Hiro(Tapandole la boca a Sofia): Si, sabemos que quieres mucho tu camara para tomar fotos de estos buenos recuerdos, deja que Aidin vaya por ella

Aidin: De acuerdo, regreso ahorita Kai-Kun...

Roxas: Bien, empezemos...

Hiro: ¡Ahhh que es lo que hacen Shinmen y Hibari peleando haya afuera!

Kaito: ¡Eh!

Todos los presentes voltearon y salieron a ver afuera mientras que Sakura y Hiro corren hacia Kaito sujetandolo de los brazos mientras Roxas tomaba una rebanada de pastel y hacia que Kaito se lo comiera cuando los demas regresaron Kaito estaba desmayado lleno de crema en la cara

Sofia: ¡Pero que es lo que hicieron!

Hiro-Roxas-Sakura: ¡Venganza!

Tsuna: ¿Eh?

Sakura: Por su culpa Hibari casi nos mata

Hiro: Y nisiquiera peleo para ver si comia o no la poison cooking...

Roxas: Es lo menos que merecia

Reborn: ¡Eso no quita que debas comer el pastel! (Salta con una rebanada en la mano y se la da a Roxas dejandolo desmayado rapidamente)

Aidin: ¡Kyaaa! ¡Que le paso a Kai-Kun!

Ryohei: ¡Comio al extremo!

Aidin: ¡Pero no parece eso!

Yamamoto: Jaja, los chicos le dieron comida sin que nos dieramos cuenta

Aidin: ¡Ustedes...que!

Sakura: ¡Hiro corre!

Hrio: ¡No tienes que decirmelo!

Sakura y Hiro empezaron a escapar de Aidin mientras esta llevaba poison cooking en la mano, Tsuna y Sofia corrian tras ella para calmarla

Sofia: ¡Calmate Aidin!

Aidin: ¡Toma esto!(Lanza el pastel a Hiro)

Hiro: ¡Ahhhhg!

Shiryu: Jajaja

Tsuna: ¡Hiro esta desmayado!

Yamamoto: ¡Esto es divertido!

Ryohei: ¡Oye chica! Tienes buen brazo, no te quieres unir al club de Boxeo

Tsuna: ¡Onii-chan no es tiempo para eso!

Sakura: ¡Oye Aidin!

Aidin: ¿Eh?

Sakura lanza entonces mas comida, aunque Aidin logra esquivarlo y le da a Tsuna, en ese momento empieza una despiadada guerra de comida, al final todos quedaron desmayados menos las chicas, Shiryu y Reborn, mientras Chrome venia de la cocina con mas comida

Chrome: Aqui hay mas...

Reborn: Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy

Shiryu: jaja, si, de verdad que se divirtie...(cae desmayado)

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡Que le pasa!

Reborn: Al parecer la comida al fin le afecto, solo tardo una hora mas de lo normal

Nana: Hola niños que estan haciendo... ¡Ahhh toda la casa esta sucia!

Reborn: No te preocupes mama, cuando se despierten los hare limpiar todo...

Kyoko: Mientras nosotras iremos empezando, verdad chicas

Haru: ¡Si, puede contar con nosotras señora!

Chrome: Esta bien...

Nana: Gracias niñas...Tsuna, desde cuando haces esta cantidad de desastres...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Llegamos a los 10 caps! Yey! xD**_

_**Despues de este capitulo las cosas se pondran mas interesantes asi que espero que sigan acompañandome en esta historia n n**_

_**Y bueno, ya saben, no soy dueña de KHR solo de los Sopraffare (Incluyendo Aidin) y... personajes proximos a aparecer...**_

Target 10: Conociendo mas a los Sopraffare en una noche de terror...

Luego de que Tsuna y los otros sufrieran con la comida de Bianchi, recuperarse y limpiar el desastre causado por la persecucion de Aidin contra Hiro y Sakura cada quien regreso a su casa, pasaron dos dias y todo fue normal...claro contando ahora las peleas de Gokudera con miembros de la familia Sopraffare, un dia Sofia y Tsuna terminan a solas en la azotea de la escuela...

Tsuna: Ahhh cuanta paz...

Sofia: jeje, si, no puedo creer que se la pasen peleando

Tsuna: No es su culpa, Gokudera-Kun siempre a sido asi...

Sofia: Bueno cambiando de tema, quiero invitarlos a nuestro departamento a pasar la noche

Tsuna: Oh en serio, gracias por la invitacion, que celebran

Sofia: Nada en especial, solo para divertinos, ten aqui esta la direccion de nuestro apartamento ¡Nos vemos haya!

Asi la noche siguiente Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei fueron a la direccion que les indico Sofia

Yamamoto: Me pregunto como sera donde viven

Tsuna: Debe ser grande para que vivan los ocho juntos

Ryohei: Oh eso me recuerda... ¡Cabeza de pulpo, nunca hemos visto tu casa!

Tsuna: Es cierto Gokudera-Kun, nunca nos has dicho donde vives

Gokudera: No sabia que queria saber ese tipo de informacion Jyuudaime

Tsuna: No es solo por curiosidad

Yamamoto: ¿Bueno donde vives Gokudera?

Gokudera: Solo por que Jyuudaime quiere saber lo dire, vivo en...

Reborn: Ya llegamos

Tsuna: ¡Reborn! De donde saliste

Reborn: ¿Enserio creias que no vendra con ustedes con los Sopraffare?

Tsuna: Ahhh esto sera muy problematico

Gokudera: En serio viven en este lugar

Ryohei: ¡Es extremadamente grande!

Reborn: Escuche que el noveno les pago el lugar para que estuvieran mas comodos

Yamamoto: Bueno mejor entremos ya

Tsuna: Si...

Ya en la entrada al apartamento de los Sopraffare

Tsuna: Sofia-Chan, estamos aqui

Sofia(abriendo la puerta): Hola chicos, que bueno que llegaron pasen, sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar

Entrando al apartamento se puede ver la sala donde todos los miembros estan sentados frente a la tele jugando a mas no poder mientras se ve que el resto del lugar es enorme con varias habitaciones

Tsuna:Es... ¡Es enorme!

Sofia: Si, el noveno en verdad nos dio un lugar enorme...

Yamamoto: Hola todos

(ningun miembro de la familia respondio)

Gokudera: Y a estos que les pasa...

Sofia: Perdonenlos, pero cuando se ponen a jugar no ahi nada que los desconcentre

Ryoehi: ¡Eso es concentracion al extremo!

Reborn: Sofia podrias enseñarme las habitaciones de cada miembro...

Sofia: Huh...si pero ¿Porque quieres eso Reborn?

Tsuna: ¡Si, que es lo que quieres hacer!

Tsuna: Dicen que la habitacion dice varias cosas de uno, por ejemplo, la habitacion de Tsuna es la de todo un perdedor, lleno de basura, examenes reprobados tirados por todas partes...

Tsuna: ¡Ya dejalo asi!

Sofia: jeje, esta bien, los llevare a la habitacion de cada uno de nosotros, vayamos primero a la de Saku-nee

Reborn: Perfecto, la habitacion de la mano derecha

Sakura: Eh...mi habitacion... ¡Esperen!

Muy tarde, Sofia ya habia abierto la puerta de la habitacion de Sakura, en ella estaba toda la pared tapizada de posters de varias series anime, un librero lleno de mangas, en su cama apenas se podia dormir por la cantidad de peluches en ella y en el escritorio ademas de la computadora habia varias figuras, la habitacion de toda una otaku...

Reborn: Interesante...

Tsuna: En serio es la habitacion de Sakura-Chan...

Gokudera: je, este cuarto es demasiado ridiculo...(toma una figura del escritorio)

Sakura: ¡Deja eso!

Gokudera: ¡Que te pasa! ¡Estas loca!

Sakura: ¡Estas figuras son muy importantes me costaron mucho! Ademas yo no digo nada de tu obscecion por los alienigenas

Gokudera: ¡No insultes a los UMA!

Tsuna: Ya Gokudera-Kun...tranquilizate...

Reborn: Bueno, veamos el siguiente

Sofia: Si Reborn... el cuarto que sigue es el de Roxas

Roxas: Que tienen con mi habitacion...

El cuarto de Roxas no estaba tan tapizado como el de Sakura pero tenia unos cuantos posters de rock y tenia portadiscos repletos de ellos con musica rock ademas de varias guitarras, tambien unos cuantos libros y un escritorio con una computadora

Reborn: Este es mas sencillo

Yamamoto: Jaja Roxas tocas la guitarra

Roxas: Si...no soy tan bueno pero si se unas cuantas canciones

Reborn: Nada que ver sigamos...

Sofia: Ah, si Reborn, sigue la de Hiro

Hiro: ¡Tengo todo revisado si algo falta lo sabre!

Gokudera: ¡Que quieres decir con eso!

Tsuna: Ya Gokudera-Kun

La habitacion de Hiro era un poco mas sencilla solo que estba repleta de juegos de video y varias cosas electronicas, un par de consolas y varias computadoras

Reborn: ¿Todo un genio de la computacion verdad?

Hiro: No es por alardear pero soy el mejor en cuanto a esto

Roxas: Si, aja

Tsuna: Ahora que lo veo todos tienen al menos una computadora en su habitacion...

Sakura: Si, como somos investigadores tenemos que guardar toda la informacion que obtenemos en nuestras misiones

Reborn: Bueno nada especial tampoco el que sigue

Tsuna: Estas llendo muy aprisa Reborn...

Reborn: Y...

Tsuna: Nada

Sofia: Bueno el de Shinmen...

Shinmen: Ni se atrevan a entrar...

Sofia: Bueno la verdad es que ni nosotros sabemos como es su habitacion...

Reborn: Habitacion misteriosa...me gusta

Shinmen: En ese caso sigan y dejen mi habitacion...

Sofia: Bueno...sigue el de Shiryu...

La habitacion de Shiryu estaba llena de equipo de entrenamiento de Taekwondo, sin cama, escritorio ni nada por el estilo solo equipo de entrenamiento

Ryohei ¡:Ohhh esta habitacion me gusta extremamente!

Shiryu: Jaja, cuando quieras puedes venir a entrenar

Reborn: Eso es dedicarse al entrenamiento

Tsuna: Y donde duermes...

Shiryu: Donde sea

Tsuna: Que directo

Sofia: Bueno solo queda la habitacion de Kaito y Aidin

Yamamoto: Oh duermen los dos en la misma habitacion

Aidin: Solo porque no estaba planeado que viniera

La habitacion de Kaito era la mas sencilla de todas, una cama, un librero, un escritorio con su computadora y listo aunque esta estaba un poco decorada femeninamente gracias a Aidin

Kaito: ¡Mi computadora!

Aidin: No te gusta Kai-Kun...

Kaito: Me...me gusta...

Gokudera: Con que resignacion lo dices...

Kaito: ¡Callate, quieres morir!

Aidin: Dijiste algo Kai-Kun...

Kaito: ¡No nada!

Reborn: Bueno solo falta la habitacion de la jefa

Sofia: Bueno sobre eso...

Al abrir la puerta de la habitacion de Sofia una montaña de libros cayo encima de todos ellos, parecia una avalancha interminable

Tsuna: ¡De donde salieron tantos libros!

Sofia: Bueno, me gusta leer mucho...

Sopraffare: ¡Dijimos que dejaras los libros haya!

Sofia: Ahh esta bien, no me regañen...

Luego de salir de los libros y arreglar el pequeño desastre los chicos se reunieron en la sala donde Reborn les tenia planeado algo para ellos

Reborn: Bueno...siendo ya tarde...que tal una historia de terror...

Tsuna: ¡Queee!

Sofia: ¿En serio es necesario?

Sakura: ¡Porfavor no!

Reborn:¿Que...acaso son gallinas?

Gokudera: ¡Jyuudaime no es ningun gallina Reborn-San!

Roxas: Vamos chicas no se hagan que bien que les gusta este tipo de cosas

Tsuna: Pero Gokudera-Kun...

Sofia-Sakura: ¡Callate Roxas!

Reborn: Bueno...dicen por ahi que en este hotel ronda el espiritu de una muchacha, luego de que su novio la engañara y la dejara aqui sola...su espiritu aparece por los apartamentos todas las noches...en especial por los apartamentos grandes como este...

Tsuna: Ahh...

Sofia: Que miedo...

Sakura: ¡Para ya!

Gokudera: Je, no creo para nada en esa historia

Yamamoto: Se oye divertido

Ryohei: ¡Donde esta ese fantasma yo lo noqueo!

Tsuna: Eso es imposible onii-chan...

Roxas: Ustedes dos en verdad estan asustadas...

Aidin: ¡Kai-Kun dile que pare!

Kaito: Que quieres que haga, el hace lo que quiera...

Shiryu: Jaja buena historia niño

Hiro: En serio se la creyeron chicas...

Reborn: Bueno, ya es decicion de ustedes si creer o no...

En eso las luces se apagan todo queda a oscuras, nadie puede ver nada...

Sakura: ¡Kyaaaaaa!

Aidin: ¡Que paso!

Gokudera: ¡Son unas ruidosas!

Sofia: ¡Ahhhh no me gusta eso!

Roxas: Oigan...que es eso que esta en la puerta...

En la puerta empiezan a aparecer bolas de fuego y el cuerpo de una mujer aparece en la puerta...

Shiryu: ¡Shinmen deja de jugar bromas!

Shinmen: ZZZZZ

Ryohei: ¡El ya esta dormido!

Kaito: Entonces...

Aidin: Ese fantasma...

Tsuna: No es...una ilusion...

Todos: ¡AHHHH!

Todos salen corriendo como pueden hacia las habitaciones dejando solo a Shinmen dormido en el sofa de la sala y a Reborn viendo desde lejos, es entonces cuando las luces regresan

Reborn: Gracias por ayudar en esta bromita...

Shinmen:Lo que sea por ver las caras espantadas de ellos, pero hubieras puesto algo mas divertido no un simple espiritu

Reborn: Eso no importa...tengo el presentimiento que algo mas peligroso se acerca...

En otro lugar, lejos de Japon...

Voz desconocida: Señor, estamos listos para ir a Japon...

Segunda voz: Perfecto...estamos listos para visitar al decimo vongola...

_**Antes de despedirnos, hay un tema que esta saliendo mucho en algunos fics, pero solo en ingles (al menos no eh leido ninguno en español o son muy raros) y es que al parecer FanFiction esta eliminando los fics que son M al contener Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, lenguaje ofensivo o demasiada violencia sin dar ningun aviso o algo, asi nomas quitan el fic de la pagina.**_

_**La verdad no se porque estan haciendo eso, me parece algo injusto, se supone que como escritores o escritoras dimos tiempo y esfuerzo al escribir nuestros fics como para que asi como si nada los quiten.**_

_**Unos diran, a mi que me importa ya que no eh escrito ningun fic que contenga alguna de las cosas mencionadas, me importa porque soy escritora igual que ellos y me imagino lo doloroso que debe ser que eliminen tu fic de la pagina.**_

_**Cada quien sabe lo que lee, el autor siempre advierte si habra Yaoi, lemon o demasiada violencia, es ya decision de cada quien leerlo o no, yo no soy fan del yaoi por lo que siempre me fijo que es cada fic q hay, no me la paso renegando contra un fic, si no te gusta para que lo lees.**_

_**Bueno asi la dejo antes de que me enoje xD espero que pronto se encuentre una solucion contra esto y podamos seguir escribiendo libremente nos vemos en el prox. capitulo n n**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bueno, como prometi, desde este capitulo las cosas se pondran mejor**_

_**Ya saben, no soy dueña de KHR mas que de los Sopraffare y los Zeuzera, ¿Que quienes son ellos?, sigan leyendo y veran...**_

Target 11: Suceso inesperado...

Toda una noche sin dormir, eso fue lo que sufrieron Tsuna y los otros después de la pequeña bromita que Reborn y Shinmen les hicieron. Para mala suerte de estos, al día siguiente tuvieron clases y con todo su pesar tuvieron que asistir (Traducción: Reborn los obligo a ir)

-Durante clases-

Profesor: Bueno espero que hayan entendido el tema, ahora, Sawada pasa al frente y responde el ejercicio...¿Sawada?

Tsuna: zzz...No..Reborn detén esta tortura...

Profesor: ¡Sawada despierta!

Tsuna: Ahhh! Yo no fui!...eh ¿Qué...?

Profesor: No duermas durante la clase, supongo que por eso no sabes nada del tema así que, Yamamoto pasa a resolverlo y Gokudera a rectificarlo!

Yamamoto: zzz...jeje no estoy lleno papa...

Gokudera: zzz..Maldito idiota del baseball...

Profesor:!Ustedes dos despierten!

Yamamoto: ¿Eh?...

Gokudera: Quien se atreve a molestarme...

Tsuna: Gokudera-Kun cálmate...

Profesor: Debería darles vergüenza a ustedes tres, veamos si alguno de los nuevos alumnos sabe la respuesta

Sofía: zzz..no ya tome clases de pintura...

Roxas: zzz...ehh Hiro deja mi guitarra...

Hiro: zzz...mas flan por favor...

Sakura: zzz...eh...no, ya tengo ese tomo...quiero el...

Profesor: ...!TODOS USTEDES CASTIGADOS!

Los 7:!QUE!

-Luego de haber calmado la furia de Gokudera contra el profesor los chicos fueron a dirección donde se encontraron con Ryohei, Shiryu, Kaito y Aidin que habían sido enviados por lo mismo

Yamamoto: ¡Que hay sempai!

Ryohei: Ohh todos están castigados también

Aidin: No es algo para estar orgullosos

Tsuna: Ahhh todo es culpa de Reborn...porque tenía que hacernos esa broma

Hiro: No es solo su culpa, Shinmen también ayudo un poco...

Sakura: ¿Un poco? ¡El fue el que nos espanto con su ilusión!

Director: ¡Dejen de gritar como si estuvieran solos!

Gokudera: Como se atreve a...

Tsuna: ¡No Gokudera-Kun! Ya pasamos por una crisis de expulsión antes no pasemos otra vez por eso

Gokudera: Esta bien Jyuudaime si usted así lo quiere...

Director: Bueno...creo que los profesores fueron demasiado estrictos al mandarlos aquí solo por eso...pero aun así tengo que castigarlos...

Sofía: ¿Eh? Enserio nos va a castigar

Roxas: No han pasado más de dos semanas y ya estamos en problemas

Director: No se preocupen, no será nada serio

Shiryu: ¿Ah no?

Director: Verán, hace unos días fue el torneo de futbol, el campo quedo algo sucio por el evento

Kaito: ¿Aun no lo limpian?

Director: No, gracias a la recomendación del Doctor Boren se decidió que los alumnos debían ayudar con la limpieza de la escuela, así que ustedes se encargarán de eso

Tsuna: (¿Porque Reborn hizo eso?)

Director: Bueno, no pierdan más tiempo, vayan a limpiar

Todos: Si...

-Así durante la tarde Tsuna y los demás pasaron toda la tarde limpiando la cancha, a pesar de que se hacia un poco tarde todos se quedaron hasta terminar, mientras un carro pasaba por la escuela...-

Voz: Señor, esta es la escuela...

2.-Voz: Perfecto, todo está listo para este momento...

Tsuna: Ahhh...estoy cansado...

Gokudera: ¡No se preocupe Jyuudaime! Yo me encargare de su parte

Ryohei: ¡Oh, Sawada! ¡Anímate al extremo! ¡Ya estamos por terminar!

Sofía: Bueno...creo que nosotros ya nos vamos

Sakura: ¡Quiero dormir!

Yamamoto: Jaja, todos estamos cansados después de esa noche...

Roxas: Si...queremos descansar...

Tsuna: Tienen suerte no tendrán a Reborn esta noche...

Hiro: Nos vemos mañana entonces...

Tsuna: Hasta mañana chicos

-Los Sopraffare se van dejando a Tsuna y los chicos en la cancha mientras alguien se acercaba-

Gokudera: Vámonos Jyuudaime

Tsuna: Si Gokudera-Kun

Voz: Disculpen es usted Sawada Tsunayoshi...

Tsuna: ¿Eh?

Gokudera: Porque quieres saberlo...

Voz: Perdón por la molestia, que descortés soy, mi nombre es Frey...vengo de parte de mi jefe a ver al decimo líder de los Vongola...

Tsuna: (¡Sabe sobre la mafia!)

Yamamoto: Oigan, es un amigo suyo

Gokudera: Je, claro que no...Oye ¿De qué familia vienes...?

2.-Voz: ¿Qué sucede Frey?

-Un hombre en traje se acerca a donde están los chicos-

Frey: No se preocupe señor, no hay nada de qué preocuparse...

Ryohei: ¿Ohh quien es ese tipo?

2.-Voz: Mi nombre es Baltus, Soy el líder de la familia Zeuzera, solo vinimos a darles una pequeña advertencia...

-Tsuna se sorprende al ver que una familia más ha venido a Japón, mientras los otros solo se quedan en espera de ver que es lo que tramaban-

Gokudera: Oye de qué demonios estás hablando...

Frey: Mejor sé agradecido...el jefe nunca hace este tipo de cosas...

Gokudera: Eres un...

Yamamoto: Gokudera cálmate...

Gokudera: Sólo porque esta vez estas actuando serio idiota...

Ryohei: Aun no dicen que es lo que quieren

Baltus: Deberías tener cuidado Tsunayoshi...nunca sabes cuando un enemigo te podría atacar

Tsuna: ¡EH! ¡Un enemigo!

Gokudera: Si lo que quieres es buscar una pelea la tienes

Frey: Oh…Enserio quieres pelear, acaso no te das cuenta de la diferencia de número

Yamamoto: Lo dices como si tuvieran la ventaja

Ryohei: ¡Tiene razón al extremo! Nosotros somos cuatro mientras ustedes son solo dos...

Baltus: De verdad...Tsunayoshi, recuerdas lo que te dije hace poco...

Tsuna (Quien acaba de entrar en estado de Hyper última voluntad): Nunca sabes cuando un enemigo te podría atacar...

Baltus: Y más aun de tus amigos...

Tsuna: De que hablas...

Gokudera: ¡Jyuudaime!

-Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei saltan al ver que están por ser atacados, al darse cuenta de quienes tenían enfrente no podían reaccionar con lo que estaba sucediendo-

Yamamoto: No es enserio verdad...

Ryohei: Estoy igual que tu Yamamoto...

Gokudera: Malditos...después de todo lo que Jyuudaime ah hecho

Tsuna: ¡¿Porque...? ¡¿Porque hacen esto?

Sofía: Perdónanos Tsuna...pero ordenes son ordenes...

-Los Sopraffare estaban justo enfrente de Tsuna y los chicos, como si estuvieran protegiendo a Baltus y a Frey, la que lanzo el ataque había sido Sakura, todos tenían activadas sus cajas pero había una diferencia esta vez, sus armas se veían más fuertes y totalmente diferentes-

Gokudera: ¡¿Como se atreven a traicionarnos?

Sakura: Date cuenta de la situación...

Roxas: No están en posición para reclamar algo

Ryohei: ¡Todo este tiempo estuvieron engañándonos!

Shinmen: Como si unos torpes como ustedes se fueran a dar cuenta de nuestro plan

Hiro: La familia Zeuzera nos pidió información sobre el decimo líder y su familia, solo teníamos una opción

Shiryu: Entrar a la escuela Namimori y juntarnos con ellos

Kaito: En verdad que cayeron fácilmente en nuestra trampa...

Baltus: Jajaja...que harás ahora Vongola, quien tiene la ventaja ahora...

Gokudera: Jyuudaime

Yamamoto: Tsuna

Ryohei: Sawada

Tsuna: Yo...

Sofía: Sakura...

Sakura: A la orden...

-Sakura apunta a los chicos con su arco cargando la flecha para que fuera más fuerte-

Sofía: Hasta aquí llegan...


	12. Chapter 12

Target 11: ¡VONGOLA vs. SOPRAFFARE!

Una familia ha llegado a atacar a los Vongola, la familia Zeuzera llegó a darle una advertencia a Tsuna, pero no vinieron solos, los Sopraffare han resultado traidores y empezaron al ataque, que es lo que harán Tsuna y los otros...

Sofía: Adiós...Tsuna, Sakura...

Sakura: ¡Sí...! ¡Arrow Rain!

Sakura disparó, saliendo varias flechas a la vez, Tsuna aun no reaccionaba, apenas iba a ser golpeado por el ataque cuando fue protegido por un escudo del sistema CAI

Tsuna: Este escudo...

Gokudera: No se sienta culpable de esto Jyuudaime...aunque hayan sido nuestros amigos no tenemos mas opción que defendernos

Tsuna: Pero...

Reborn: Es mejor que hagas caso Tsuna

Tsuna: Reborn, ¿qué haces aquí?

Reborn: Tuve un mal presentimiento y decidí traer esto a Yamamoto (Lanza la Shigure Kintoki), trata de no dejarla aunque sean días pacíficos...

Yamamoto: Gracias niño...

Ryohei: ¡Ahora estamos extremadamente listos para pelear!

Shinmen: Si claro, su patético jefe apenas puede decir algo, en serio crees que peleara...

Tsuna: No tenemos más opción... ¡Si no nos explicaran porque hacen esto tendremos que sacárselos a la fuerza!

Baltus: Jeje... que divertido es Decimo Vongola... Sofía, Roxas, Sakura, Shiryu encárguense de ellos

Los 4: ¡Sí!

Tsuna: Chicos...

Gokudera: No se preocupe Jyuudaime, haremos lo posible por no lastimarlos gravemente

Yamamoto: Son nuestros amigos, deben tener algún motivo para hacer esto

Ryohei: Vamos Sawada

Los chicos se separaron de forma en quedar cuatro peleas 1 vs 1, Tsuna vs Sofía, Yamamoto vs Roxas, Gokudera vs Sakura y Ryohei vs Shiryu. Shinmen, Kaito y Hiro quedaron frente a Baltus y Frey observando la pelea

Frey: ¿Está de acuerdo con esto señor...?

Baltus: Hace rato que no me divertía viendo una pelea entre amigos... veamos que hacen...

**-Gokudera vs Sakura-**

Gokudera: Sabia que ustedes no eran de fiar, van a pagar haber traicionado a Vongola

Sakura: Enserio ¿crees que podrás hacerme algo con tu gatito y el resto del sistema CAI? he investigado lo suficiente para poder hacerle frente...

Gokudera: Je, te crees muy lista... veamos que puedes hacer...

Sakura: Con gusto, entonces... ¡Noir Cambio Forma!

Gokudera: ¡Qué demonios! ¡Pueden realizar el cambio forma!

Sakura: Te lo dije antes...no subestimen nuestro poder...

**-Yamamoto vs Roxas-**

Roxas: Al fin tendremos nuestro combate

Yamamoto: Si... aunque no es como quisiera que fuera

Roxas: Si no vas en serio tu camino termina aquí mismo

Yamamoto: Teniéndote a ti como rival, es claro que debo dar todo lo que tengo...

Roxas: En ese caso... ¡Xion! ¡Cambio Forma!

Yamamoto: Así que guardaron unos trucos bajo la manga...

Roxas: No íbamos a enseñarles todo nuestro potencial apenas los conociéramos...

**-Ryohei vs Shiryu-**

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, la pelea de ellos ya había empezado, ni siquiera se dieron el tiempo para hablar, Ryohei lanzaba sus golpes a diestra y siniestra cuidándose de las patadas de Shiryu, este hacia todo para esquivar los golpes y lanzarle patadas, apenas su puño y pie chocaron se separaron

Ryohei: Como suponía, en verdad eres bueno...

Shiryu: Y eso que aún no vez todo... ¡BlackWing! ¡Cambio Forma!

**-Tsuna vs Sofía-**

Tsuna: Sofía, ¿por qué hacen esto?

Sofía: Ordenes son ordenes Tsuna, no hay otra opción...

Tsuna: ¡Es enserio Sofía! ¡Dijeron que venían para apoyarnos! ¡¿porque están peleando contra nosotros ahora?

Sofía: Vas a pelar o no... ¡Maitasuna! ¡Cambio Forma!

Tsuna: Sofía... No me dejas otra opción... ¡Natsu! ¡Cambio Forma!

Natsu: ¡Gao!

**-Gokudera vs Sakura-**

Gokudera estaba corriendo evitando los disparos de Sakura, sus disparos eran demasiado rápidos, apenas podía contraatacar...

Gokudera: ¡Flame Thunder!

Sakura: Muy lento...

Sakura esquivo fácilmente el ataque de Gokudera, su apariencia había cambiado luego del cambio forma, su arco se había hecho más grande y traía unos protectores para los brazos y manos

Gokudera: Si...como si fuera a usar algo tan simple...mira al suelo...

Sakura: Eh... ¡Pero cuando es que!

A los pies de Sakura había dinamitas, completamente rodeada

Gokudera: No subestimen a Vongola...

Sakura: Buen movimiento...pero no basta

Del humo se veia la silueta de Sakura pero esta estaba intacta

Gokudera: ¿Como es que...?

Sakura: No eres el unico que puede usar mas de una llama...

**-Yamamoto vs Roxas-**

El choque de las espadas era inevitable, ambos se movían a una gran velocidad, las espadas de Roxas habían cambiado de color y estaban rodeadas de llamas de lluvia, además de haber obtenido una protección en el pecho, ambos estaban listos para dar el siguiente golpe...

Yamamoto: ¡Scontro di rondine!

Roxas: ¡Zantetsuken!

**-Tsuna vs Sofía-**

Sofía: Aun piensas resistirte Tsuna...

Tsuna: Detén esta locura de una vez...

Sofía: ...Si así lo quieres... ¡Great Sword!

La apariencia de Sofía cambio, su escudo ahora era un poco más grande además de la aparición de una espada, parecía una Valkiria, ella alzó su espada y lanzo un corte, Tsuna no se movió...

Tsuna: ¡Natsu! ¡Modo Difesa!

Gracias al mantello di Vongola primo, Tsuna logro defenderse, pero aun tenía que enfrentar a Sofía...

Sofía: Si sigues así morirás...

Tsuna: No... Sé que ustedes no quieren hacer esto... ¿porque siguen?

Sofía: Tsuna...

Reborn: ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora Tsuna?

Sofía: (Es hora...nuestro último movimiento...) ¡Kaito Ahora!

Tsuna: ¿Eh?

Kaito: ¡Sal Kuma! ¡Cambio Forma!

Kaito abre una su caja liberando a un Oso panda, este se transforma en un gran báculo que llega a manos de Kaito

Kaito: ¡Bambú Jail!

Varias ramas de bambú empezaron a salir del suelo atrapando a Baltus y Frey

Tsuna: ¿Qué están...?

Sofía: ¡Muévete Tsuna!

Gokudera: ¿Qué es lo que hacen ahora?

Sakura: ¡Quítate de mi vista, Necesito apuntar directo a él!

Shiryu: Luego terminamos esto Ryohei, esto es importante

Ryohei: ¿Qué?

Roxas: Perdón Yamamoto, nuestro duelo continuará otro día

Yamamoto: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Hiro: ¿Estás listo Kaito?

Hiro había hecho el cambio forma sus abejas se transformaron en varias estrellas shuriken rodeadas de flamas de trueno, listas para usarlas

Kaito: ¡Háganlo ya!

Todos los Sopraffare se lanzaron al ataque contra Baltus y Frey

Sakura: ¡Sacred Arrow!

Shiryu: ¡Sunshine Doble kick!

Roxas: ¡Explosión!

Hiro: ¡Thunder Star!

Tsuna: Sofía, que es lo que sucede...

Sofía: Luego les explicaré...

Sofía levantaba su espada totalmente rodeada de llamas del cielo

Sofía: ¡Great Slash!

Todos los ataques habían dado un golpe directo y una gran nube de humo se formo donde estaban Baltus y Frey, todos se agruparon donde estaban Tsuna y Sofía

Gokudera: ¡Oigan! Más les vale darnos una buena explicación

Sakura: Podrías ser paciente...

Reborn: Yo puedo explicarles...

Tsuna: Reborn... ¡¿sabes qué está pasando?

Baltus: Porque mejor no me dejas explicarlo a mí...

Roxas: ¡Sigue vivo!

Frey: Los engañados fueron ustedes...

Sakura: ¡¿Pero cómo? ¡Nosotros nunca revelamos nada!

Shinmen: Tal vez ustedes no... Pero yo no estoy interesado en lo que ustedes crean...

Hiro: ¡Shinmen!

Shiryu: Nos traicionaste...

Shinmen: Ahora... es nuestro turno para contraatacar...


	13. Chapter 13

Target 12: La verdad tras el acto

¡Varios cambios han ocurrido! Los que eran traidores resultaron no serlo, los Sopraffare seguían siendo aliados, al menos la mayoría, ya que Shinmen si resulto traidor no solo a Vongola sino también a los Sopraffare, que es lo que ambas familias harán ahora que deben enfrentar a los Zeuzera...

Sofía: ¡¿Shinmen qué es lo que haces?

Shinmen: Acaso no lo vez...ya me canse de jugar al niño bueno con ustedes

Roxas: ¿Qué hacemos ahora Sofía?

Sofía: ...Yo...no se...

Gokudera: ¡Jyuudaime!, ¿Sabe qué está pasando?

Tsuna: ¡No lo sé...! Reborn, ¡¿sabes algo de esto?

Reborn: Este no es el momento para bajar la guardia Tsuna, tienes un enemigo enfrente...

Hiro: Pero, ¡¿cómo es que ellos sabían de nuestro plan?

Shinmen: Siempre tan estúpido Hiro, por supuesto que yo lo hice, yo le dije todo sobre nuestro plan de infiltrarnos con los Zeuzera y sobre los Vongola...ahora, es momento de terminar con esto...

Baltus: No se preocupen Vongola, Sopraffare, por ahora los dejaremos con vida...

Sakura: ¡No los dejare!

-Sakura lanza un ataque hacia Baltus y los otros, pero este pasa a través de ellos como si nada-

Shiryu: Una ilusión...

Kaito: Pero... ¿cuándo?

Frey: ¿Creen que somos tan tontos como para quedarnos después de que descubrieran todo?...

Baltus: Ya nos veremos de nuevo Vongola...

Shinmen: Adiós...Sopraffare...

-La ilusión de Shinmen va desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que no están por completo dejando a ambas familias en silencio...-

Tsuna: ¡Sofía-chan, chicos ¡ ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Sofía: Tsuna...

Reborn: Es mejor que lo hablemos en otra parte...

Yamamoto: Porque lo dices niño

Reborn: No creo que quieran enfrentar a Hibari luego de que hicieran un caos en la escuela

-Todos se quedaron callados ante la respuesta de Reborn y dejaron el lugar mientras en la azotea Hibari miraba lo que sucedía-

Hibari: Hum, esos herbívoros están trayendo problemas a Namimori nuevamente...mas les vale que sea divertido...

-Después de un rato Tsuna y los chicos llegaron al apartamento de los Sopraffare donde Aidin los esperaba con una nota en las manos-

Aidin: Chicos ¡¿qué paso?

Gokudera: Ustedes expliquen de una vez, ¡¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun

Reborn: Contrólate Gokudera, esto era un plan del Noveno...

Tsuna: ¡¿Qué? ¡El noveno está involucrado en esto!

Ryohei: ¡Esto es confuso al extremo!

Sakura: Hace unos meses empezamos a investigar a los Zeuzera...

Shiryu: Descubrimos que ellos quieren tomar el lugar de Vongola en el mundo de la mafia

Roxas: La única forma de hacerlo es eliminando al siguiente líder de la familia

Ryohei: En ese caso quieren matar a Sawada

Kaito: Así es, le contamos todo al noveno y nos dio la orden de infiltrarnos en la familia Zeuzera y proteger al decimo Vongola

Gokudera: Pero si hace unos minutos estaban atacándonos como si fuéramos enemigos

Reborn: Es por lo que decía la carta

-En ese momento Reborn saco la carta que Sofía le había dado cuando se conocieron en la que venían las ordenes del Noveno-

Tsuna: Pero habías dicho que vinieron aquí para conocernos

Reborn: Así es, pero si el líder de los Zeuzera les daba una orden debían seguirla

Sofía: Es por eso que planeamos una forma de derrotar a Baltus de una vez por todas...

Yamamoto: Pero no esperaban que Shinmen los traicionaran...

Sakura: ¡Debimos tener más cuidado! Shinmen siempre actuó diferente al resto, ¡porque no sospechamos nada!

Sofía: Ya Saku-Nee, no hay nada que podamos hacer...

Aidin: De hecho hay algo que quería decirles...

Kaito: ¿Que sucedió Aidin...?

Aidin: Mientras no estaban llego una carta de el Noveno, dice que quiere una reunión entre las familias

Tsuna:¡¿Eh? El Noveno quiere una reunión

Reborn: Déjame ver esa carta

Roxas: Aun no sabe lo que sucedió verdad

Aidin: Al parecer no, según la carta no solo seremos nosotros...

Sofía: ¿Quienes más van a estar Reborn?

Reborn: Unos conocidos nuestros...

Tsuna: ¡¿Quieres decir que Dino-San va a estar ahí también?

Reborn: No solo Dino, también el escuadrón de asesinato estará presente...

Ryohei: ¿Quienes?

Gokudera: Tonto cabeza de césped... se refiere a Varia

Tsuna: ¡¿Queeeeee?

Yamamoto: Jaja, entonces vamos a ver a Squalo y a los otros

Tsuna: No los hemos visto desde el incidente en el futuro...

Reborn: Entonces es mejor prepararnos para la reunión

Sofía: Te asusta mucho hablar de los Varia, ¿verdad Tsuna?

Kaito: No entiendo porque si ya los derrotaron una vez pueden volver a hacerlo

Tsuna: Ahhh ¡¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

Reborn: ¡Deja de llorar y ve a arreglarte!

-La reunión se realizo en un hotel, Tsuna, Sofía y los otros iban llegando al hotel cuando se encontraron con Dino en la entrada-

Dino: ¡Hey! Tsuna, al fin llegaron

Tsuna: ¡Dino-San! Desde cuando estas aquí

Dino: Jeje, tengo poco esperando, quería conocer a la familia que estaba cuidando de mi hermanito antes de que empezara la reunión

Sofía: Debes ser el jefe de los Cavallone verdad, mi nombre es Sofía, mucho gusto

Dino: Si, ¿y tú debes ser...? ¡Ahhh!

-Dino iba a caminar hacia Sofía para saludarla cuando se tropezó con sus pies-

Tsuna: ¡Dino-San!

Sakura: ¿Que fue eso?

Yamamoto: Jaja, otra vez con sus juegos

Hiro: ¿Eh?

Gokudera: No hagan caso, este tipo sin sus hombres es un completo inútil

Reborn: Humm ¿Me pregunto porque todos mis estudiantes son igual de inútiles?

Dino: No digas eso Reborn...

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo inútiles?

Bel: Ushishishi, parece que siguen siendo unos niños tontos...

Gokudera: ¿Que dijiste idiota?

Luss: Oh parece que nunca dejaran de ser violentos

Mammon: Hmph, tener que venir aquí sin recibir pago es una molestia...

Tsuna: ¡Hiiiiieee! ¡Varia!

Roxas: Así que este es Varia...

Kaito: En verdad son ruidosos

Shiryu: Al fin los vemos...

Squalo: Oye tonto, ¿acaso estos son los que te dieron la espalda?

Aidin: Al parecer ya saben lo que paso...

Tsuna: ¡No! Ellos...

Yamamoto: Jaja fue solo un juego, ellos siguen de nuestro lado

Squalo: ¡VOOOII! Mocoso, más te vale que hayas practicado, si no te cortare en pedazos ¡ahora mismo!

Sofía: Son muy...violentos

Sakura: Y ese rarito decía que nosotros eramos los violentos...

Luss: ¡Oye niña! ¿a quién le dices rarito? De seguro estas celosa de que nunca serás tan bella como yo

Sakura: ¿Qué dijiste...?

Sofía: Cálmate Saku-Nee

Levi: ¡Basura! Dejen el paso libre para el jefe

-En ese momento Levi es golpeado por la espalda y tirado al suelo-

Xanxus: Muévete escoria...

Tsuna: ¡XANXUS!

Gokudera: Que hace el aquí, el rara vez asiste a este tipo de cosas...

Xanxus: Esto es algo que concierne a Vongola, por mi pueden morirse de una buena vez...

-Xanxus y el resto de los Varia entraron al hotel dejando a los chicos atrás-

Sofía: Entonces él era el líder de Varia, Xanxus...

Shiryu: Son algo...

Sakura: Molestos

Shiryu: Bueno...podrías ponerlo así

Dino: Es mejor que no los hagan enojar, en estos momentos ya es suficiente con los problemas actuales

Tsuna: ¿Tu también ya sabes sobre lo que sucedió Dino-San?

Dino: No sé mucho, pero para que el noveno nos llamara a todos a una reunión, debe ser algo muy problemático

Reborn: Entonces pasemos de una vez, no podemos dejar al noveno esperando


	14. Chapter 14

Target 13: Reunion Vongola

Cuatro familias reunidas en un solo cuarto, el Noveno ah hecho un llamado para encontrar una solución al problema de los Zeuzera, que sucederá en esta reunión, Vongola, Sopraffare, Cavallone y Varia están esperando en la sala a que el Noveno los deje pasar a la sala de reuniones...

Tsuna: El noveno ya se está tardando...

Reborn: Debe estar arreglando algunos detalles, esperen un poco mas

Sofía: Por mi está bien pero...

-Sakura y Gokudera estaban totalmente irritados al tener que esperar junto a Varia, aguantando las discusiones de Squalo con Bel entre otras cosas mientras un hombre le dejaba una nota a Reborn-

Squalo: ¡Cállate de una buena vez!

Bel: Un príncipe no acepta órdenes de los lacayos...

Sakura: En verdad son muy molestos...

Yamamoto: Jaja, siempre se están divirtiendo

Hiro: Eso es divertirse...

Dino: Nada del noveno Reborn

Reborn: Justamente me acaban de dejar una nota del noveno, al parecer el cuarto es muy chico como para que todos estemos ahí, así que tendrán que entrar solo el jefe y dos de sus hombres (Voltea y ve a Sakura) o mujer

Gokudera: ¡Jyuudaime déjeme acompañarlo en esto!

Tsuna: Ahhh... sí, claro Gokudera-Kun...

Yamamoto: Entonces yo también entrare con ustedes

Gokudera: Je, solo porque el Noveno pidió a dos hombres, seguro que Jyuudaime solo me llevaría a mí su mano derecha

Sofía: Saku-Nee, Roxas ¿Podrían venir conmigo?

Sakura: ¡Claro que si Soffy-nee!

Roxas: De acuerdo, vayamos

Squalo: Oye, ¡jefe de $"%#"! ¡Muévete de una buena vez!

Xanxus: Je, cállate basura

Bel: Ushishishi esto será divertido...

Levi: Pero...jefe...yo...

Lussuria: Ah, pobre Levi-chan se quedo fuera de la conversación

Kaito: ¿Qué haremos los demás entonces?

Ryohei: ¡Ohh! ¡Entrenemos al extremo mientras esperamos a los otros!

Shiryu: Jaja, te apoyo Ryohei

Dino: Entremos de una vez

-Los representantes de cada familia entraron a la sala donde el noveno esperaba

a que se acomodaran para iniciar la plática-

Noveno: Es bueno verlos Tsunayoshi-Kun, Sofía-Chan, Xanxus, Dino

Tsuna: Es bueno verlo bien Noveno

Sofía: Me alegra verlo una vez más

Dino: Buenas noches noveno

Xanxus: Tsk...

Noveno: Bueno, creo que ya todos saben más o menos la situación actual

Squalo: Solo sabemos sobre la familia enemiga, aun no sabemos qué paso con estos niños

Dino: Si, sería bueno saber un poco mas

Sakura: Lo que paso fue...

Reborn: Déjame explicarles Sakura, los Zeuzera intentaron atacarnos en la tarde, en ese momento pensamos que los Sopraffare nos habían traicionado pero solo uno de ellos resulto traidor, los demás seguían de nuestro lado

Bel: Se dejaron engañar por una familia que acababan de conocer, que patéticos

Gokudera: ¡Que dijiste!

Yamamoto: Ya tranquilízate Gokudera, primero hay que resolver esto

Noveno: En todo caso, tenemos que encargarnos de los Zeuzera antes de que nos vuelvan a atacar

Dino: Tiene razón aun no sabemos cuando será su próximo ataque

Sofía: Noveno, sobre eso... he estado hablando con mis guardianes y...

Roxas: Queremos que deje que nos encarguemos de ello

Sakura: Es nuestra culpa por no darnos cuenta de los planes de Shinmen

Sofía: Como jefa de los Sopraffare le pido por favor Noveno, déjenos encargarnos de eso

Tsuna: ¡Espera, Sofía-chan! Esto no es su culpa, Shinmen era su amigo, es lógico que nunca pasaría por sus cabezas que él los traicionaría

Sofía: Tsuna...

Noveno: En ese caso...Tsunayoshi-Kun...

Tsuna: Eh?

Noveno: Tú y tus guardianes deben ayudar a los Sopraffare a encargarse de ellos...

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOOOOI! ¡Espera un minuto Noveno! ¡¿Que es lo que haremos nosotros?

Noveno: Sé que ustedes tienen la fuerza suficiente para poder derrotarlos, pero Sofía y Tsunayoshi tienen un asusto pendiente con los Zeuzera, ellos son los indicados para encargarse de esto

Sofía: Noveno...

Xanxus: No estoy de acuerdo con eso

Gokudera: Al fin hablas

Roxas: Que quieres decir con eso Xanxus

Noveno: Xanxus...

Xanxus: Aún cuando haya sido parte de un plan, no aceptaré que una familia que traicionó a Vongola participe en esto

Sakura: ¡Eres un…!

-Yamamoto sujeto a Sakura antes de que se pudiera lanzar contra Xanxus-

Sofía: ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces Xanxus?

Bel: ¿Qué tal si se enfrentan a nosotros los Varia...?

Tsuna: ¡¿Qué?

Roxas: ¡Se quieren enfrentar a nosotros!

Squalo: Si no son capaces de derrotarnos no podrán hacer nada contra los Zeuzera

Sakura: Soffy-nee...

Yamamoto: ¿Seguro que quieren hacer esto chicos?

Dino: Los Varia son muy fuertes, lo menos que necesitamos es que ambos grupos queden débiles

Tsuna: Sofía-Chan no es necesario que hagan esto, ¡¿Reborn no puedes hacer nada?

Reborn: Eso es algo que deben decidir ellos

Noveno: Sofía, yo estoy en contra de esto, pero ya es decisión de ustedes

Sofía: Saku-Nee, Roxas...

Sakura: Seguiremos tu decisión Soffy-nee

Roxas: Te apoyaremos en lo que quieras Soffy

Sofía: En ese caso...Xanxus, aceptamos tu desafío, los Sopraffare se enfrentaran a los Varia

Tsuna: ¡Sofía-chan!

Bel: Ushishishi, les espera sufrimiento a todos ustedes

Xanxus: Parece que la basura quiere morir pronto

Squalo: Les diremos después donde será nuestro encuentro, prepárense para lo peor

-Los Varia salieron de la sala y se reunieron con los demás para irse de una vez dejando a las otras familias-

Ryohei: ¿Qué fue eso?

Aidin: Se fueron tan pronto

Hiro: Oigan... ¿qué es lo que paso?

Dino: Creo que es mejor que se los expliquen

Noveno: Pueden retirarse chicos, es necesario que descansen

Tsuna: Ahhh...si noveno, gracias

Sofía: Chicos, tenemos un reto que pasar antes de ir contra los Zeuzera...

Reborn: Y nosotros debemos entrenar

Tsuna: ¡¿Qué?

Reborn: No sabemos cuándo atacaran los Zeuzera de nuevo, debemos estar listos para cualquier cosa, mientras los chicos se enfrentan a Varia nosotros entrenaremos

Kaito: ¡¿Que nosotros qué?

Sakura: Nos enfrentaremos a Varia

Hiro/Kaito/Shiryu: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Roxas: Ya no hay vuelta atrás, debemos estar listos para nuestras peleas

Aidin: Pero, ¡¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí dentro?

Gokudera: Solo una discusión por ver quién iba contra el enemigo

Yamamoto: Bueno se puede poner así

Ryohei: Oh esto es extremamente confuso

Tsuna: Sofía-Chan, ¿estarán bien...?

Sofía: No te preocupes Tsuna...Somos los Sopraffare, podemos con cualquier reto que nos pongan enfrente

Reborn: Aprende de su confianza Tsuna, aun cuando sus probabilidades de victoria son pocas están confiados en que pueden lograrlo

Sofía: Que cruel eres Reborn...

_**Y pues como dije, la historia empieza a ponerse mejor n n**_

_**Espero sigan disfrutando de la historia **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Y bueno, seguimos con esta historia**_

_**Advierto que ahorita estoy subiendo de varios capitulos porque estos ya los tenia escritos, cuando llegue al capitulo 25 ya sera cuando pueda subir capitulos ya que talvez este de vuelta en la escuela u_u**_

_**Bueno, ya saben, no soy dueña de KHR, y mejor ya vamos a la historia xD **_

_**P.S Letras **__ASI en cursiva __**son pensamientos **_

Target 15: Un dia mas en la escuela...

Luego de una "tranquila" reunión, se ha decidido que Sopraffare y Vongola liderados por Sofía y Tsuna serán los encargados de enfrentarse a los Zeuzera, claro eso si los Sopraffare logran derrotar a Varia en un encuentro. Apenas dos días han pasado desde esa reunión y algunos ya están preparándose para lo inesperado...

-Escuela Namimori-

Tsuna: Ahhh finalmente acabaron las clases...

Yamamoto: Oigan, ¿Que les pasa a Sofía y los otros?

-Sofía, Sakura, Roxas y Hiro estaban durmiendo cada quien sobre su mesabanco hasta que...-

Profesor: ¡Ustedes cuatro levántense!

Sofía: ¿Ehh...?

Profesor: ¡Finalmente me oyen! Ustedes se durmieron en toda la clase, solo por eso se quedaran a limpiar el salón de clases

Sakura: ¡¿Queee?

Roxas: Pero...estamos ocupados...

Profesor: ¡No me importa si tienen planes! Debieron pensar eso antes de dormirse en la clase

Hiro: Pero...

Profesor: ¡Ningun pero!

-El profesor abandono el salón dejando a los chicos en blanco-

Tsuna: Chicos... ¿Están bien?

Gokudera: Hacen tanto escándalo solo por unas horas de limpieza

Hiro: ¡Tú no tienes que enfrentar a Varia!

Gokudera: ¿Retractándose ahora? Ustedes aceptaron el desafío

Hiro: ¡No es cierto! ¡Soffy y los otros fueron los que aceptaron!

Yamamoto: Bueno, tranquilízate Hiro, nada lograran poniéndose nerviosos

Sakura: Tiene razón, mejor apurémonos para seguir entrenando

Tsuna: Por eso están tan cansados

Sofía: Si, pasamos las dos últimas noches investigando todo lo que pudimos sobre los Varia

Hiro: En verdad son fuertes, no sé como lograremos derrotarlos... ¡Ahhh!

-Sakura le da un golpe en la cabeza a Hiro, en eso Reborn llega con el resto de la familia Sopraffare-

Sakura: ¡No seas pesimista Hiro!

Reborn: Estudiando no lograran derrotar a Varia

Shiryu: ¿Ven?, les dije que también debíamos entrenar nuestras técnicas

Tsuna: Reborn, ¿cuándo llegaste a la escuela?

Reborn: Acompañe a Shiryu, Kaito y Aidin todo este tiempo en clases

Aidin: No sé como logramos mantenernos despiertos

Kaito: Si, no puedo creer que no me dormí en toda la clase

Roxas: Pues ustedes porque nosotros tenemos que limpiar aquí...

Yamamoto: Que tal si los ayudamos un poco

Hiro: ¿En serio lo harían?

Gokudera: Oye idiota del baseball ¡no decidas por ti mismo lo que harán los demás!

Tsuna: Yamamoto tiene razón vamos a ayudarlos

Gokudera: ¿Ehh? Está bien Jyuudaime ¡si usted lo dice!

Reborn: Solo apresúrense que ustedes también deben entrenar

Tsuna: ¡¿Queeeee?

Reborn: Para empezar deben avisar de esto a Hibari, es el único de la familia que no sabe acerca de la situación

Tsuna: Entonces pídeselo a Dino-San ¡El sabe cómo convencer a Hibari!

Reborn: Eso es imposible, Dino tuvo que regresar a Italia por un asunto de los Cavallone, así que tu como el jefe debe encargarse de esto

Tsuna: ¡Estoy muerto!

Aidin: Nosotros podemos ayudarlos

Kaito: ¡¿Qué dices?

-Aidin señala a todos los Sopraffare a una pequeña reunión afuera de la clase-

Gokudera: ¿Y a estos que les pasa ahora?

Yamamoto: Debe ser algo entre ellos

Tsuna: En serio piensan ayudarnos con Hibari...

-Afuera del salón-

Sakura: ¡¿Qué demonios piensas Aidin?

Hiro: ¡¿Quieres que nos enfrentemos directamente a la muerte?

Shiryu: Sé que debemos ayudar a Tsuna y a los otros pero...

Roxas: ¡Yo también estoy de acuerdo con ellos!

Sofía:Ya enserio, ¿Qué es lo que piensas Aidin?

Aidin: Simple, si Hibari los ataca pueden tomarlo como un entrenamiento

Hiro: ¿Ehh?

Aidin: ¿Qué mejor que el guardián mas fuerte de Vongola como oponente de entrenamiento?

Sakura: Estas loca...

Aidin: Es eso o enfrentarse a Varia sin ningún entrenamiento

Shiryu: Claro como la pequeña puddle no tiene que pelear...

Aidin: ¡Ah quien le estas llamando puddle!

Sofía: ¡Esta bien! Votación, los que estén de acuerdo con la idea de Aidin levanten la mano

-Con pocos ánimos Sakura, Roxas y Shiryu levantaron la mano, después de pensarlo un rato Hiro también acepto y resignados los Sopraffare regresaron al salón con Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera-

Tsuna: Sofía-chan ¿qué es lo que harán?

Sofía: Luego de limpiar el salón los acompañaremos con Hibari para hablar de esto...

Tsuna (con lágrimas en los ojos): ¡Gracias Sofía-chan! ¡Chicos!

Hiro: Si...no hay de que...

Yamamoto: Hiro no estaba muy de acuerdo verdad

Sakura: Lógico es hablar con Hibari...

Gokudera: Entonces, ¿cómo lograron convencerlo?

Shiryu: Digamos que tenemos nuestro propio Reborn...-voltea a ver a Aidin-

Aidin: Bueno terminemos de una vez

-Luego de limpiar el salón todos se dirigieron a la sala del comité disciplinario, Tsuna y Sofía serian los primeros en hacer el intento de convencer a Hibari-

Yamamoto: Seguros que no quieren que entremos con ustedes

Sofía: Si entramos todos juntos Hibari se molestara aun mas...

Tsuna: Si...eso sería firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte...

Sofía: Bueno, vamos a entrar...

Tsuna: Hi...Hibari-San, ¿estás ahí...? vamos a entrar...

-Sofía y Tsuna entran con cuidado a la sala donde Hibari estaba sentado junto a la ventana-

Hibari: ¿Qué quieren herbívoros?

Sofía: Este...Hibari...bueno, ¿cómo decirlo?

Tsuna: ¿Sabes... algo sobre lo que paso el otro día?

Hibari: Si hablan del alboroto que hicieron en la cancha deportiva, los morderé hasta la muerte por haber hecho eso...

Tsuna: ¡Espera Hibari-San!

Sofía: No... No hicimos nada, si peleamos pero no dañamos nada de la escuela

Tsuna: ¡Cierto! Ellos no son nuestros enemigos, los verdaderos enemigos eran los otros tipos que estaban frente a nosotros

Reborn: Están tardando demasiado en explicar algo tan simple, vamos a pelear contra esos tipos y necesitamos de todos los guardianes

Tsuna: ¡Reborn!

Hibari: Esos tipos no me importan, pelea conmigo ahora niño

Reborn: Hmm eso será después, ahora nuestro principal problema es la familia Zeuzera

Sofía: Reborn-San...

Hibari: Ya dije que eso no me importa

Reborn: Tal vez el nos ayude, en caso de que Chrome esté en peligro...

Tsuna: ¡¿Quee? ¡Otra vez estas involucrando a Mukuro sin saberlo!

Hibari: La última vez que dijeron algo sobre eso resulto ser una tontería...

Sofía: _(Rayos aun recuerda lo que le había dicho Kaito)_

Reborn: Esta vez es en serio, no lo dice un niño, lo digo yo

Tsuna: Pero eres un bebé

Reborn: ¡Cállate Dame-Tsuna! -Patea a Tsuna-

Hibari: Si él no está en ese momento, los morderé a todos ustedes hasta la muerte...

Sofía: ¡Ahhh está bien!

Tsuna: ¡Eso es todo lo que teníamos que decir, adiós Hibari-San!

-Tsuna y Sofía salieron rápidamente del lugar y Reborn solo los sigue con tranquilidad-

Sofía: Eso... ¡fue horrible!

Tsuna: Apenas logramos salir...

Gokudera: ¡¿Se encuentra bien Jyuudaime?

Roxas: Se ven cansados

Sofía: Estamos bien...por poco nos muerden hasta la muerte...

Sakura: ¿Entonces no pelearon con Hibari?

Hiro: ¿Y no los ataco?

Tsuna: Intento hacerlo pero Reborn lo calmo...

Sofía: Si...no nos creía después de lo que Kaito le había dicho...

-Todos los Sopraffare voltearon a ver a Kaito-

Kaito: ¿¡Que! ¡No es mi culpa que Reborn cambiara los planes!

Yamamoto: Bueno, lo importante es que ya tenemos a Hibari de nuestro lado

Shiryu: Si, es una preocupación menos...

Aidin: Esto no sirvió de nada, no pudieron pelear con Hibari...

Reborn: Parece que pensamos lo mismo Aidin...

Tsuna: ¡¿Hablan en serio?

Shiryu: Te dije que teníamos nuestro propio Reborn en casa...

Aidin: Oigan... ¿porqué están ustedes dos tomados de la mano...?

-Aidin señala las manos de Tsuna y Sofía que estaban sujetadas, los demás solo se quedaron viendo callados esperando una respuesta, los dos se sueltan rápidamente-

Sofía: ¡EHHHHH! ¡Esto es un malentendido!

Tsuna: ¡Tiene razón, esto no significa nada!

Sofía: Si, Tsuna no es mi tipo

Gokudera: ¡Jyuudaime es perfecto en todos los sentidos! ¡Tú eres la que no es indicada para él!

Sakura: ¡Oye! Cuidado con lo que dices, Soffy-Nee es la mejor chica, ¡no es inútil como tu jefe!

-Mientras Yamamoto y Roxas detenían la discusión alguien aparecía desde en el pasillo-

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOOOOIIII! ¡Ustedes dejen de gritar!

Hiro: Mira quién habla...

Sakura: Un momento ¡¿Que hace Squalo aqui?

Shiryu: ¡Espera Sakura! si Squalo esta aquí, eso quiere decir...

Kaito: ¿Cuando es la pelea...?

Squalo: Vayan mañana a las afueras de la ciudad, nuestro duelo se llevara a cabo ahí, si no van los buscaré ¡y yo mismo los matare!

Sofía: No te preocupes, estaremos ahí y ganaremos

Squalo: Oye inútil Vongola! El jefe te quiere ahí para que veas como tus amigos caen ¡más les vale también ir!

Tsuna: ¡¿Quee?

Reborn: No te preocupes ahí estaremos...

-Mientras Squalo se retiraba Hibari abrió la puerta y se puso detrás de los chicos con aura asesina-

Hibari: Están haciendo mucho escándalo herbívoros...

Tsuna: ¡Hieee! ¡Hibari-San!

Sofía: ¡Espera no hicimos nada!

Hiro: ¡No! Lo del bosque otra vez ¡no!

Kaito: Esta vez no es mi culpa

Sakura: ¡Cállate y corre!

-Todos los chicos empezaron a correr mientras Hibari iba tras ellos dejando a Aidin y Reborn atrás-

Aidin: Parece que van a terminar lastimados para mañana

Reborn: Tienen mala suerte, aun así, creo que podrán darle pelea a Varia

Aidin: Pero...si no logran ganarles...

Reborn: No te preocupes, me encargare de que no vaya a ver ningún muerto...Esto será un entrenamiento para ustedes antes de enfrentarse a los Zeuzera

Aidin: Entiendo...gracias Reborn...


	16. Chapter 16

Target 16: Inicia la batalla VS Varia

Luego de haber logrado escapar de Hibari los chicos se dirigieron cada quien a su casa, todos debían estar listo para el "entrenamiento" que los Sopraffare tendrían con los Varia, Tsuna solo pensaba en eso preocupándose por los chicos

Tsuna: Oye Reborn, ¿Está bien que sigamos con esto?

Reborn: ¿De qué hablas?

Tsuna: Sabes bien de que hablo, ¡¿Enserio vas a dejar que Sofía-Chan y los otros peleen con Varia?

Reborn: Les servirá de entrenamiento antes de ir contra los Zeuzera

Tsuna: ¡Xanxus y los otros no tendrán piedad!

Reborn: No te preocupes ya se lo prometí a Aidin, no dejaré que alguno de ellos muera

Tsuna: Ahhh, ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

Reborn: Preocúpate por ti mismo, ustedes también deben prepararse para la pelea contra los Zeuzera o por si los Varia planean matar a los Sopraffare, ellos aún los tienen catalogados como traidores a pesar de que el noveno y ustedes les explicaron la situación, ahora ve a dormir que ya es tarde y mañana debemos ir con los Sopraffare temprano

Tsuna: Esta bien..._(Espero que Sofía-Chan y los otros estén listos...)_

-A la mañana siguiente, en las afueras de la ciudad de Namimori-

Reborn: Apresúrate Dame-Tsuna ya vamos tarde

Tsuna: Eso fue porque me obligaste a traer a Lambo

Reborn: También es un guardián, debe estar presente en esto

Lambo: Oye Dame-Tsuna quiero dulces

Gokudera: ¡Jyuudaime al fin llega! ¿Qué hace aquí la vaca estúpida?

Lambo: ¡Cállate Bakadera!

Sakura: Ahhh ¡no estamos aquí para que estos niños peleen!

Gokudera: ¡¿A quién le dices niño?

Yamamoto: Tranquilízate Gokudera, Sakura tiene razón, ellos deben estar calmados antes de sus peleas

Lambo: jajaja la niña fea quiere ser sirviente del gran Lambo-Sama

Hiro: ¿Por qué trajeron a la vaquita? Sólo nos distraerá con sus tonterías

Roxas: Bueno, ¿creo que somos todos no?

Reborn: No, aun falta alguien

Hibari: ...

Chrome: Perdón por la tardanza Bossu

Sofía: Ahhh Hibari si vino

Hibari: Si esto es una mentira nuevamente...los morderé hasta la muerte

Ryohei: ¿Porque sigues diciendo cosas raras Hibari?

Shiryu: Oigan, ¿Si va a estar Mukuro aquí?

Kaito: Ahora ni se les ocurra echarme la culpa

Aidin: Ustedes solo recen porque se presente, Chrome esta aquí y eso ya es algo

Sofía: Pero ¿Donde están los Varia aun no aparecen...?

Mammon: Deberían estar más atentos...

Sakura: ¡¿De dónde viene esa voz?

Reborn: Ya déjate de juegos Viper...

-Mammon sale de la nada frente a todos los chicos-

Mammon: Ya te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre

Hiro: Oye ¿Y los otros miembros de Varia?

Mammon: Eso pregúntenselo a Reborn, él y el noveno nos pidió que lo hiciéramos de esta forma

Todos: ¿Ehh? -Voltean a ver a Reborn-

Reborn: Las batallas se realizarán uno contra uno, tendremos que avanzar hasta que algún Varia aparezca a pelear

Sofía: ¡¿Quieres decir que serán ataques sorpresa?

Reborn: Exacto, así que es mejor que Tsuna y los otros estén listos para defenderse en caso de que se puedan ver afectados por el ataque sorpresa

Yamamoto: Jaja al parecer nosotros también podremos divertirnos

Tsuna: Eso no es divertido

Reborn: Bueno, las peleas serán entre los guardianes del mismo tipo, pero en este caso, los Varia no tienen Nube y los Sopraffare no tienen Niebla, así que la pelea será entre Mammon y Kaito los demás tienen prohibido entrometerse en la pelea, la batalla se terminará cuando yo lo diga para evitar bajas

Ryohei: ¡VAMOS!

-Ryohei toma a Tsuna, Gokudera y Lambo mientras Yamamoto tomaba a Sakura, Hiro y Sofía, Shiryu tomo a Roxas, Aidin y Kaito y formaban su círculo mientras Ryohei volteaba con Hibari y Chrome-

Ryohei: ¡Ustedes dos ya saben la extrema regla de los 30 cm!

Yamamoto: Bien ¡ya estamos listos!

Shiryu: ¡KAITO FIGTH!

Todos: ¡FIGTH!

Gokudera: ¡¿Por qué demonios tenían que hacer eso?

Shiryu: Ryohei y Yamamoto me contaron que hicieron esto antes de su pelea contra Varia y antes del Choice así que… ¿Porqué no nosotros?

Sakura: Porque es vergonzoso...

Gokudera: Tenia razón todos los deportistas son igual de tontos...

Mammon: Si ya terminaron su juego podemos empezar de una vez, no me están pagando por esto...

Kaito: Si, perdón por la demora... ¡Kuma! ¡Cambio Forma!

-Aparece un oso panda alado de Kaito, este se transformo en su bastón-

Mammon: Humm veamos que puedes hacer...


	17. Chapter 17

Target 17: Primer Batalla, Niebla vs Nube

¡El "entrenamiento" inicia! Varia vs Sopraffare da inicio, el primer encuentro sera Mammon vs Kaito. ¡La batalla de la Niebla vs la Nube empieza!

Mammon: Jumm tan rapido empezamos con las armas...

Kaito: ¡Es mejor que no te confies!

-Apenas Kuma se habia transformado en en la arma de Kaito este salto directo hacia Mammon para dar un golpe directo, pero en vez de golpearlo dio con una ilusion, en ese momento Kaito se ve rodeado de varios Mammons mientras el resto de los Sopraffare se quedaban viendo junto a Tsuna y los otros-

Mammon: En serio deberia terminar con esto de una vez, no me estan pagando por ello...

Kaito: Tsk...

Tsuna: Mammon empezo a usar sus ilusiones

Gokudera: ¿Que no se supone que ya habian investigado a los Varia?

Hiro: Claro que lo hicimos

Yamamoto: Parece que Kaito esta en problemas

Aidin: ¡Por supuesto que no! Kai-kun es no se dejara engañar con esas ilusiones

Ryohei: Pues parece extremadamente todo lo contrario

Sakura: Esperen y veran...

Kaito: En verdad pensabas que con algo asi de simple me derrotarias

Mammon: ¿Huh?

-Kaito empezo a girar su baculo sobre su cabeza mientras este empezaba a extenderse haciendo un gran circulo golpeando a Mammon y a todas sus ilusiones-

Mammon: Ohh parece que sabes pelear, pero no dejare que lo pases tan facil...¡Viper Mirrage!

-La zona donde estan todos se empieza a transformar en un lugar rodeado de rocas gigantes, las cuales hizo que se elevaran y se dirigieran directo a Kaito-

Kaito: ¡No dejare que algo asi me afecte!

-Kaito se quedo quieto dejando que pasen las rocas que eran solo una ilusion hasta que sintio que se aproximaba una verdadera, la cual golpeo haciendola pedazos, pero unos pedazos se dirigieron a Chrome, Lambo y Aidin, pero estas fueron salvadas pro Ryohei y Shiryu-

Ryohei: Estan bien

Chrome: Si, gracias...

Shiryu: ¿Y tu puddle?

Aidin: ¡Como me llamaste!

Lambo: ¡Ahhh esa piedra casi nos golpea!

Roxas: ¡Oye Kaito! ¡Ten mas cuidado!

Kaito: Ya sabia que ustedes las protegerian

Sofia: ¿Enserio?

Kaito:Pues claro

Sakura: Si claro ¡Deja de acerte el genial y concentrate en la pelea!

Mammon: Debo admitir que eres bueno, pero aun asi perderas...

-Una niebla empieza a rodear a Kaito impidiendo que este y los demas pudieran ver-

Kaito: ¡Aunque me bloquees la vista aun puedo encontrarte!

-Kaiito se dirigo hacia adelante preparandose para el ataque hasta que...-

Kaito: ¡Toma esto!

Aidin: ¡Ahhhh Kai-Kun!

Kaito: ¿EH? ¡Aidin! ¡Que haces aqui!

Aidin: ¡Tu porque me estas atacando!

Kaito: Perdon pero estaba seguro de que Viper estaba aqui

-Kaito se da la vuelta dandole la espalda a Aidin, en ese momento esta sonrie y un latigo amarra a Kaito-

Aidin: No me gusta que me llamen por mi antiguo nombre...

Kaito: ¡Pero que!

Aidin: Enserio te dejaste engañar por algo asi...ahh lo que hace el corazon

Kaito: ¡Viper!

Mammon: Te dije que no me gusta que me llamen por ese nombre

-Mammon iba a dar un golpe final con sus ilusiones cuando Reborn detuvo la pelea-

Reborn: ¡Es suficiente! Mammon gana la pelea, Varia:1 Sopraffare:0

Tsuna: ¡Ehh, que paso!

Sofia: ¡Kaito estas bien!

Roxas: Genial, ya tenemos una derrota...

Lambo: ¡Gyajajaj yo le hubiera ganado!

Tsuna: Si claro...

Kaito: Perdon chicos, me deje engañar...

Sakura: Ahh ya que, debemos ganar las proximas peleas entonces...

Aidin: Kai-Kun...

Hiro: Pero no te podemos salvar de esta...

Yamamoto: Jaja, Aidin se ve molesta

Kaito: A...Aidin...

Aidin: Asi que... ¿No atacaste porque pensabas que era yo?

Shiryu: Cuanto a que lo tortura el resto del camino

Hiro: Nah, por unos 3 dias

Sakura: Yo digo que una semana, no parara de decirle que no supo distinguir entre ella y una ilusion

Ryohei: ¡Oh estan apostando, yo digo que no le hara nada!

Shiryu: Pff se ve que no conoces a Aidin

Hiro: El perdedor pagara 100 yenes

Gokudera: Ustedes estan locos...

Sakura: Miren ya siguio

Aidin: Kaito...

Kaito: Aidin...

Aidin: ¡Ahhh Kai-Kun te quiero!

Sakura/Shiryu/Hiro: ¡QUEEEE!

Aidin: ¡Ahhh en verdad te preocupas por mi!

Ryohei: ¡Woaaaa! ¡Gane al extremo!

Sakura: Tsk, ten tus 100 yenes

Hiro: Ahi va el dinero que me quedaba...

Shiryu: Seguros que esa puddle no es una ilusion

Mammon: Ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui, me largo

Reborn: Espera tienes que reunirte con los demas verdad

Mammon: Si, creo que los acompañare hasta que termine esta tonteria,aunque eres bueno chico

Kaito: ¿Enserio?

Mammon: No lo repetire, porcierto, por ver la pelea todos ustedes deben pagar

Todos: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Los chicos caminaron por unos 10 minutos, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde Ryohei entreno con Collonelo antes de las peleas con Varia-

Ryohei: ¡Ohaaa! ¡No recordaba que estabamos cerca de este lugar!

Gokudera: En verdad eres estupido cabeza de cesped

Ryohei: ¡Que dijiste cabeza de pulpo!

Lussuria: Oh enserio ustedes se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo

Mammon: Tienes razon no paraban de discutir en todo el camino...

Tsuna: Si Lussuria esta aqui, quiere decir que la proxima pelea es la de...

Shiryu: Bien, es hora de prepararme

-Shiryu se quita la camisa y libera a Nigthwing estando asi listo para su pelea-

Hiro: Ahi vaz de exhibixionista otra vez

Shiryu: Jaja, ¿Celoso?

Hiro: ¡Ponte a pelear!

Lussuria: ¡Ahhh eres igual a Ryohei! ¡Tu cuerpo esta casi perfecto para mi!

Aidin: Sabia que ese era rarito, ¿Pero Shiryu? esa no me la esperaba

Shiryu: ¡Quien dijo que era raro!

Yamamoto: Bueno antes de que empeize la pelea

-unos segundos despues-

Ryohei: ¡SHIRYU FIGTH!

Todos: ¡FIGTH!

Sakura: Insisto que esto es vergonzoso

Gokudera: No te quejes, tu tienes que soportar a un deportista, yo tengo que aguantar a dos

Roxas: Pero ya se acostumbraron verdad

Tsuna: Algo

Hiro: Pero porque no meten a Chrome y a Hibari...

-Sakura y Roxas voltean a ver a Hiro-

Hiro: ...Si tienen razon pregunta estupida

Reborn: Ya dejense de payasadas y preparense para pelear

Shiryu: Esta bien, ¡Nigthwing! ¡Cambio Forma!

-Nigthwing se transforma en un uniforme de Taekwondo ademas de un equipo de proteccion-

Shiryu: Solo por curiosidad, ¿Porque no soy perfecto?

Lussuria: Oh cariño, para eso deberias estar frio e inherte...

Shiryu: Como... ¿Muerto?

Lussuria: Exacto, pero el bebe dijo que no deberiamos matarlos aqui asi que no se podra hacer

Sakura: Este tipo en verdad es raro...

Sofia: ¡Vamos Shiryu!

Reborn: ¡Entonces, la pelea de los guardianes del Sol, Lussuria vs Shiryu! ¡Empiezen!


	18. Chapter 18

Target 18: Batalla del Sol

Varia 1-Sopraffare 0, luego de la pelea Kaito vs Mammon los Sopraffare empezaron con desventaja ahora es turno de la pelea del Sol, Shiryu vs Lussuria ¡INICIA!

Shiryu: Bueno… ¿Qué esperas Lussuria?

Lussuria: Ahhh no seas impaciente, enserio que pareces desesperado

Shiryu: Solo quiero terminar esto rápido para seguir adelante, no soy el único que peleará

Reborn: Dejen de hablar y pónganse a pelear

Shiryu: ¿Perdón, Reborn?

Lussuria: Bueno si insistes...

-Lussuria empezó a correr alrededor de Shiryu, con la velocidad parecía que Shiryu estaba rodeado por varios clones, sin darse cuenta detrás de él Lussuria paro a darle un golpe con su rodillera metálica-

Sofía: Lussuria en verdad es rápido

Hiro: Vamos Shiryu, ¿Qué estás haciendo!

Sakura: ¡Tú puedes Shiryu!

Shiryu: Así que por detrás, ¿Eh?

-Shiryu voltea y lanza una patada a Lussuria, este se lanza hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, Shiryu se dirigió a Lussuria atacándolo hasta que quedo enfrente de una roca enorme, es cuando Shiryu salta y lanza un golpe-

Shiryu: ¡Axe Kick!

-La pierna de Shiryu estaba cubierta con llamas de sol pero antes de que pudiera conectar el golpe Lussuria se mueve haciendo que golpeara la roca haciéndola pedazos que tal como había sucedido en la pelea anterior salieron volando a las familias, todos lograron esquivarlas pero Sofía estaba demasiado enfocada en la pelea que no se dio cuenta de la roca que venía hacia ella-

Sakura: ¡Soffy-nee!

Sofía: ¿Eh?

Roxas: Cuidado

Yamamoto: No alcanzamos a llegar con ella

Tsuna: ¡Sofía!

-Tsuna había entrado en estado de híper última voluntad y alcanzo a tomar a Sofía para alejarla de la roca-

Sofía: Tsuna-San...gracias

Gokudera: ¡Bien hecho Jyuudaime!

Tsuna (normal): ¿Estás bien Sofía-Chan?

Sofía: Ahhh... te parecías a Primo...

Sakura: ¡Soffy-nee! ¡No es momento para eso!

Kaito: Enserio si serás despistada

Aidin: Tsuna, gracias por salvar a Soffy

Tsuna: No es necesario, Sofía-Chan es mi amiga, debía hacerlo

Gokudera: je, Deberían ser mas agradecidos con Jyuudaime

Sakura: ¡Ya vas a empezar!

Reborn: Les recuerdo que una pelea está sucediendo en este instante...

Mammon: Estos niños ya me están hartando...Lussuria deja de jugar y termina de una vez

-Todos voltearon a seguir viendo la pelea se había vuelto pareja pero una vez mas Lussuria empezó a correr intentando confundir a Shiryu-

Lussuria: Bueno creo que debemos terminar esto...

Shiryu: Estoy de acuerdo contigo...pero ¡No caeré de nuevo en eso!

-Gracias a las flamas de Shiryu el empezó a correr igual de rápido que Lussuria, sin que se diera cuenta Shiryu ya estaba detrás de el conectando un golpe a Lussuria en el hombro tirando a Lussuria al Suelo-

Reborn: ¡Eso es todo! ¡Shiryu es el ganador!

Shiryu: ¡Sí!

Sofía: ¡Eso Shiryu!

-Todos los chicos fueron con Shiryu para ver cómo estaba mientras Mammon se dirigió a Lussuria-

Mammon: Ahhh al parecer ya se empató el juego

Lussuria: Al parecer estos Sopraffare son de cuidado, lástima que no pudo formar parte de mi colección

Aidin: Bien hecho tonto

Shiryu: Gracias Puddle

Reborn: Bueno sigamos adelante, aun faltan muchas peleas

-Así los chicos, Mammon y Lussuria continuaron el camino, aunque esta vez no fue tan tranquilo ya que Lussuria se veía muy interesado en los miembros de los Sopraffare mientras estos trataban de esconderse tras Sofía y Sakura. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a una zona llena de arboles cuando entonces la mayoría de los presentes sintieron una presencia con excepción de los jefes-

Sakura: ¡Cuidado!

Sofía: ¿Son cuchillos?

Chrome: Se dirigen al arcobaleno de la niebla

Mammon: Bel, enserio, puedes dejar de jugar e ir por tu oponente

Bel: Ushishishishi...porque le debería hacer caso a un plebeyo

Gokudera: Es el bastardo de los cuchillos

Roxas: Entonces, es tu turno Saku

Hibari: Tú...pelea conmigo ahora

Bel: No quiero

Tsuna: ¡¿Desde cuándo Hibari quiere pelear con Belphegor?

Gokudera: Recuerdo que Hibari peleo con el durante el conflicto de los anillos, aunque después el se retiro para conseguir los demás anillos

Yamamoto: Jaja, parece que quiere terminar esa pelea

Ryohei: Ohh, ¿Qué está haciendo Sakura?

-Sakura se dirigió hacia Hibari y lo tomo del hombro-

Sakura: Oye, es mi turno de pelear... no te metas

-Todos se quedaron callados sorprendidos de la valentía...o estupidez de Sakura al intentar darle ordenes a Hibari-

Sofía: ¡Sa...Saku-nee!

Roxas: Si serás...

Shiryu: Sakura...

Hiro: Fue un gusto conocerte

Aidin: Crees que se salve Kaito...

Kaito: Lo dudo

Gokudera: En verdad es una estúpida

Tsuna: Pobre Sakura-Chan

Hibari: No interrumpas herbívora

-Hibari lanza un golpe con sus tonfas los cuales Sakura apenas logra esquivar agachándose aunque termino cayéndose-

Sakura: Ahhh...eso estuvo cerca...

Reborn: Hibari, estas son peleas entre Sopraffare y Varia no debes meterte

Hibari: ...

Reborn: Si lo haces pelearas con Sofía después de esto

Tsuna: Porque me tienes que meter en...eh, ahora no fui yo

Sofía: ¡¿Pero porque yo?

Reborn: Eres jefa de Sakura, a menos de que Tsuna quiera tomar tu lugar

Bel: Ushishishi...cuando comenzamos el juego...

Sakura: ¡¿Qué? ¿cual juego? ¡Voy enserio príncipe tonto!

-Y luego de calmar a Hibari, se hizo el tradicional círculo-

Shiryu: ¡Sakura Figth!

Todos: ¡Figth!

Sofía: Suerte Saku-Nee

Roxas: Da lo mejor Saku

Tsuna: Ten cuidado Sakura-Chan

Sakura: Estaré bien, no se preocupen

Hibari: Herbívora...

Sakura: Eh...

Hibari: Si pierdes...te morderé hasta la muerte

-Silencio...-

Sakura: De verdad querías pelear con Belphegor...

Bel: Hasta cuando harás esperar al príncipe plebeya, no tengo todo el día

Sakura: No te hare esperar más... ¡Noir, Cambio forma!

-La pantera negra de Sakura sale y se transforma en un arco largo y el protector se coloca en su mano, teniendo lista una flecha de flamas de tormenta-

Sakura: Cuando quieras estúpido príncipe

Bel: Ushishishi...será divertido cortarte...

_**¿Valentia o estupidez de parte de Sakura? No se, ustedes decidan xD**_

_**Bueno, hasta aqui por esta ocasion, luego vendre con mas capitulos n n**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Mas capitulos!**_

_**Quiero hablar sobre algo que me mencionaron en las reseñas, la comedia. La historia desde el inicio estaba planeada como comedia y accion (Si de repente aparece posible romance es solo para risa o para darle algun tema a las entrevistas de Haru). De que la serie tendra comedia la tendra, pero tambien tendra sus momentos serios, dije antes de la aparicion de los Zeusera que la historia se pondria mas interesante y asi sera, pero no olvidare darles algo de risa cuando ella se vea posible n n**_

_**Ya sin mas que aclarar (por el momento) sigamos con el fic n n**_

Target 19: Batalla de la tormenta, Sakura vs Bel

¡La situación quedo empatada! Los Sopraffare lograron emparejar la situación contra Varia y ahora es el turno de la tormenta de enfrentar la batalla, Sakura vs Belphegor ¡la batalla de la tormenta inicia!

Bel: ¿Qué tal si empezamos con la matanza?

Lussuria: Oh, Bel, recuerda que tenemos prohibido matar a los Sopraffare

Bel: Ushishishi, no me importa, quiero divertirme un poco...

-Bel lanza sus cuchillos hacia Sakura, esta se mueve rápidamente tras los arboles intentando ocultarse de los cuchillos, cuando ella se mueve a ver donde se localiza Bel se dé cuenta de que no esta allí es cuando siente que algo pasa a lado de su rostro rozándole la mejilla volteándose inmediatamente disparando-

Sakura: ¡Rain Arrowes!

-La primera flecha estaba hecha con llamas de tormenta, pero detrás de ella venia una de llamas de lluvia que choca con la primera haciendo que se transforme en varias flechas que se dirigían directo a Belphegor-

Gokudera: Pero... ¡¿cómo logro disparar dos flechas distintas en un instante? No veo que tenga algún otro anillo aparte del suyo

Sofía: Eso es debido al guante que tiene en la mano con la que dispara

Tsuna: ¿Es por ese guante?

Roxas: El guante de Sakura le permite usar los otros cuatro elementos que puede controlar

Sofía: Saku-nee siempre fue buena en la arquería, cuando vio que podía usar otras llamas aparte de la tormenta se emociono tanto que pensó en varias formas de usarlas

Gokudera: je, Se ve que si tiene cerebro...

Hiro: Nah... Sólo para eso es buena, en cuanto a la escuela...

-Una flecha paso a lado de Hiro sin que este se diera cuenta-

Hiro: ...Me callo...

Bel: Parece que apenas me diste, deberías mejorar esa puntería

Sakura: Seguro de eso...porque no me alcanzas...

-Bel intento seguir la velocidad de Sakura pero se dio cuenta de que su velocidad había disminuido mientras esta se detenía y lanzaba su ataque-

Sakura: ¡Great Arrow!

-Belphegor apenas logra esquivar la flecha y contraataca con varios cuchillos, pero Sakura logra lanzar una flecha mas con llamas de trueno, al pasar cerca de los cuchillos se forma un tipo de escudo que detiene los cuchillos solo unos cuantos logran pasar pero Sakura los esquiva sin problemas-

Sakura: Creo que no podrás más, príncipe falso

Bel: Ushishishi... ¿enserio?

Sakura: Por supuesto que... ¿qué rayos...?

-Sakura intento mover su brazo para lanzar otra flecha pero no se podía mover, es cuando vio como algo cortaba su ropa-

Gokudera: Ese bastardo lo volvió a hacer...

Ryohei: ¡¿De qué hablas cabeza de pulpo?

Kaito: ¿Que no se supone que Sakura lo había investigado?

Shiryu: Creo que olvido ese detalle

Tsuna: ¿Eh? Que detalle

Gokudera: Los hilos...

Sakura: Maldición... ¿cómo pude olvidar esto...?

Bel: Creo que es momento de terminar esto...

-Un círculo de cuchillos se forma alrededor de Sakura, ella intenta moverse aun sabiendo que los hilos no la dejarían, en ese momento Bel lanza su ataque dejándole a Sakura varios cortes-

Sofía: ¡Saku-nee!

Sakura: ¡Estoy bien!...Eso creo...

-Sakura estaba de rodillas herida con todos esos cortes, Bel había llegado frente a ella, cuando iba a lanzar el próximo ataque Reborn detiene la pelea-

Reborn: Eso es todo, Belphegor es el ganador, los Varia consiguen otro punto

Bel: Ushishishi...es lo menos que podía hacer un príncipe...

Sakura: Lo siento chicos...

-Sofía y los otros fueron rápidamente a ver a Sakura, Ryohei y Shiryu curaron a Sakura con las llamas de sol, luego de eso ella se pone de pie un poco triste-

Sofía: Vamos Saku-nee, aun tenemos oportunidad...

Sakura: Si...creo q si...

Belphegor: Parece que me va bien cuando enfrento a supuestas manos derechas -dice mientras voltea a ver a Gokudera-

Gokudera: ¡¿Que dijiste?

Sakura: Eres un...

-Un aura asesina se puso sobre Sakura mientras miraba a Bel, pero este rápidamente desapareció debido a que otra aura peor apareció detrás de ella-

Sakura: ¿Eh?

Hibari: Herbívora...

Sakura: ¡Kyaaa! ¡Olvidé que Hibari me mordería hasta la muerte si perdía!

Tsuna: ¡Hibari-San!

Aidin: ¡Corre Sakura!

Roxas: Fue un gusto haberla conocido

-Sakura empezó a correr tratando de escapar... sin éxito de Hibari. Después de curarla siguieron su camino para encontrar el próximo oponente-

Lussuria: Esos chicos en verdad son algo

Bel: Ushishishi, el príncipe no debe alabar a los plebeyos

Lussuria: Ohh pero debes admitir que esa chica si te dio problemas

Mammon: Esto se está volviendo aburrido... ¿saben quién es el que sigue?

-Los chicos se detuvieron cuando vieron a Levi frente a ellos-

Levi: Por el boss derrotare a la tonta familia que se atreve a desafiarnos!

Hiro: Miren...otro lamebotas como Gokudera y Sakura

-Gokudera y Sakura golpean en la cabeza a Hiro-

Hiro: ¡Hey!

Sakura: Merecido lo tenías

Gokudera: Estamos de acuerdo

Sofía: Saku-nee...

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun tranquilízate...

Roxas: Vas pues Hiro, es tu turno

Levi: Oigan...

Ryohei: Ohh ¡formemos el círculo!

Levi: ...Voy a...

Shiryu: ¡Hiro figth!

Todos: ¡Figth!

Mammon: Están ignorando a Levi

Bel: Ushishishi...

Hiro: Bueno... creo que debemos empezar ¡Kennen! ¡Cambio Forma!

-Las abejas de Hiro aparecen alrededor de él y se empiezan a transformar en shurikens rodeados de llamas de trueno-

Levi: Su fuerza es mínima comparada a la del Boss

Hiro: Demuéstralo entonces...


	20. Chapter 20

Target 20: Batalla del Trueno, Hiro vs Levi

Los Sopraffare van en desventaja! Con el marcador 1-2 la pelea de Hiro vs Levi podria decidir todo, si Varia gana estara a una batalla de terminar con esto, pero si los Sopraffare logran ganar vuelven a empatar la situacion, la batalla del trueno da comienzo!

Hiro: ¡Bueno comenzemos!

Levi: ¡Por el boss no perdere ante una basura como tu!

Hiro: Si ya, claro, lo que digas

Tsuna: Hiro parece algo desesperado

Roxas: ¿Algo?

Sofia: Hiro es asi de vez en cuando, pero ya veran, el podra derrotar a Levi

Hiro: ¡Formation 5!

-Las shurikens empiezan a rodear a Levi cuando estas empiezan a caer intentando golpearlo, mientras Levi era distraido por las shurikens, Hiro se acerco para darle una patada en la cara-

Bel: Ushishishishi, parece que Levi esta teniendo problemas

Hiro: Mientras no deje que formes el Levi Volta no estare en problemas

-Hiro salta y toma unas shurikens para lanzarlas, unas logran rosar a Levi, al momento de que regresa al suelo, Hiro nota que esta rodeado por las parabolas de Levi-

Yamamoto: Parece que fue rodeado

Sakura: Nah, talvez sea un tonto, pero no caera en algo como eso asi de facil

-Al ver las parabolas Hiro empieza a correr tan rapido como puede para evitar el golpe-

Levi: No hay forma de que escapes a mi ataque

Hiro: Con mi velocidad? Soy el mas rapido de la familia tus parabolas no podran...¡CRASH!

-Por estar hablando con Levi, Hiro no vio el arbol frente a el y choco de una forma que queda desmayado por el impacto-

Sakura: ...

Roxas: ...

Sofia: Hay Hiro...

Gokudera: ...Es un idiota...

Reborn: Ganador Levi

Levi: ¿Que?

Mammon: Tienes suerte Levi, de no ser por que se distrajo hubieras perdido

Lussuria: Ese chico en verdad podia derrotar a Levi

-Pasaron unos dos minutos antes de que Hiro se despertara, cuando lo hizo vio como 4 auras asesinas lo rodeaban-

Hiro: ¿Eh? ¿Que paso?

Aidin: ¿Que paso?

Kaito: De forma linda, lo que paso es que perdiste por distraido

Sakura: ¡O sea que perdiste por idiota! ¡Como te ditraes mientras peleas con tu enemigo!

Roxas: Ahora vamos 3 vs 1, ¡Tenemos una gran desventaja!

Hiro: Lo siento no era mi itencion

Sakura: ¡Si seras!

-Esta vez se ocupo que Yamamoto, Ryohei, Sofia y Shiryu detuvieran a Sakura antes de que esta torturara a Hiro. Ya pasada la situacion los chicos continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a un lago-

Tsuna: ¿En serio seguimos en Namimori?

Sofia: ¿Porque lo dices?

Tsuna: No recuerdo que hubiera tantas cosas asi cerca, menos un lago asi de grande

Reborn: Claro que no, es por eso que yo me encargue de preparar todo para estas batallas

Tsuna: (Porque no me sorprende)

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!

-De la nada Squalo aparece y va directo al ataque, Roxas se pone en defensa cuando nota que Squalo lo deja a un lado y va directo contra Yamamoto, que rapidamente saca su espada-

Squalo: ¡ESTUPIDO MOCOSO! ¡CUANDO DEMONIOS PIENSAS SEGUIR CON LA ESPADA Y DEJAR EL BEISBALL!

Yamamoto: Jaja, Squalo ya te dije que seguire ambos caminos

Squalo: ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Roxas: Oye...yo soy tu oponente...

Squalo: ¡CREES QUE ESO ME IMPORTA!

Reborn: Squalo las reglas son las reglas, si ganas talvez puedas pelear contra Yamamoto

Tsuna: ¡No sigas metiendo a la gente en tus apuestas!

Squalo: En ese caso, ¡MOCOSO DE LOS SOPRAFFARE, PREPARATE A MORIR!

Ryohei: ¡Espera! ¡Tenemos que hacer el circulo primero!

Shiryu: Eso es cierto

-Todos se reunen un forman un circulo-

Shiryu: ¡Roxas Figth!

Todos: ¡Figth!

Sofia: Tu puedes Roxas

Sakura: Amigo, todo queda en tus manos...

Kaito: Si perdemos sera nuestro fin...

Hiro: No puedes perder Roxas...

Roxas: Si...¡Lo dicen ustedes tres que perdieron!

Sakura: Jeje...

Kaito: Para eso estamos los amigos

Hiro: Sin presiones amigo

Roxas: Sin presiones...

Squalo:¡VOOOOOI! ¡VEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ IDIOTA!


	21. Chapter 21

Target 21: Batalla de la Lluvia, Roxas vs Squalo

-Despues de haber dejado a un lado su intencion por pelear con Yamamoto, la batalla entre Squalo y Roxas esta por empezar, el duelo de los espadachines, la batalla de la lluvia esta por empezar!-

Squalo: Veamos que puedes hacer mocoso...

Roxas: ¡Xion, Cambio Forma!

-Luego del cambio forma, Roxas toma sus dos espadas y se pone listo para el combate-

Squalo: Asi que dos espadas, ¡veamos si puedes contra esto!

-Squalo se lanza directo contra Roxas, haciendo que este se pusiera en defensa inmediatamente-

Sofia: Esto es malo, Roxas esta a la defensa

Sakura: Vamos...

Roxas: Creo que tendre que hacer eso...¡Shigure Soen Ryu!

Squalo:¿¡Que!

Roxas: Segunda forma defensiva... ¡SAKAMAKU AME!

-Tsuna y los otros miraban sorprendidos como Roxas lograba la tecnica, logrando alejarlo de Squalo y tomar un respiro-

Tsuna: ¿¡EH!

Gokudera: ¡Es enserio!

Ryohei: ¡Es la tecnica de Yamamoto al extremo!

Tsuna: Ya...¡Yamamoto! ¡Tu sabias de esto!

Yamamoto: Estoy igual que tu Tsuna...

Sofia: La verdad es que de todos, Roxas fue el que mejor investigo a Yamamoto, hasta tuvo tiempo de aprender alguna de las tecnicas de Yamamoto

Hiro: ¿Por eso no aceptaba mis desafios a retas?

Sakura: Como si eso fuera importante...

Kaito: Aun asi, Squalo es alguien que conoce el Shigure Soen Ryu, esta vez le ayudo que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero la proxima vez no tendra tanta suerte

Aidin: Siempre vez el lado negativo Kai-Kun

Squalo: Asi que puedes hacer tambien las tecnicas del mocoso, eso no importa, te derrotare de cualquier forma

Roxas: Perdon, pero no solo copio...Tsuki Kurai Ame ¡Crecent Ame no Ray!

-Tres pilares de flamas de lluvia aparecen alrededor de Squalo, dejandolo atrapado, mientras Roxas corria directo a atacar a Squalo, aunque este logra escapar y choca su espada contra las de Roxas-

Squalo: Jaja, llevaba años sin ver esa tecnica, acabas de llamar mas mi atencion niño

Roxas: ¿Deberia sentirme halagado?

Squalo: Tratando de molestarme...¡ESO NO TE FUNCIONARA!

Bel: Ushishishi...parece que el comandante esta mostrando lo contrario...

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOOOOIIIII! TE ESCUCHE BASURA

Shiryu: Ya se desconcentro

Sakura: Ni creas, lo dijo mientras seguia atacando a Roxas, esto es muy dificil

Hiro: Si, pero si pierde, estamos muertos

Kaito: Tiene razon...¡QUE TE PASA ROXAS! Ya termina de una vez

Roxas: ¡Ven y enfrentanlo tu!

Sofia: ¡Ya dejen de distraerlo!

-La pelea siguio por un rato, hasta que Roxas pudo separarse de Squalo, no sin antes haber causado un choque, que hizo que el agua del lago saltara, de forma que pareciera una lluvia, en ese momento Roxas tomo el siguiente movimiento-

Roxas: Tsuki Karai Ame... ¡Shingetsu no Ame!

-El las gotas que continuaban en caer se tranformaron en hielo,Roxas los lanzo con cortes de su espada que fueron directo contra Squalo-

Squalo: Buen intento niño, pero no me daras con eso, ¡SCONTRO DI SQUALO!

-Squalo se dirije con el ataque hacia Roxas, destruyendo los hielos y bloqueando los ataques, sin darse cuenta que por detras Roxas estaba con sus espadas listas para el ataque-

Roxas: ¡Hasta aqui llega!

-Roxas hace un corte en cruz el lado sin filo de sus espadas, golpeando a Squalo en la espalda, antes de que Squalo pudiera reaccionar Reborn se interpone entre el y Roxas deteniendo la pelea-

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOOOI! QUITATE DEL CAMINO

Reborn: Hasta aqui llega el combate, el ganador es Roxas

Roxas: ¡Eso!

Sofia: ¡Tenemos otro punto!

Sakura: ¡Roxas gano!

Kaito: ¿Que celebran? Aun estamos un punto abajo

Shiryu: Vamos Kaito disfruta el momento

Hiro: Ademas, tu eres responsable de que estemos asi

Kaito: Como si fuera el unico

Hiro: ...Touche...

Squalo: ¡Oye mocoso!

Roxas: Tengo nombre sabes

Squalo: ¡Y crees que me importa! ¡Donde aprendiste esa tecnica! La ultima vez que la vi fue en uno de mis oponentes y no tenia alumnos

Roxas: Desde niño eh buscado sobre esta tecnica, me llamo mucho la atencion, desde entonces no deje de practicarla, sabia que uno de estos dias la pondria en practica...

-Squalo se dirije con el resto de los Varia no sin antes pasar junto a Yamamoto-

Squalo: Deberias aprovechar idiota, tienes un buen oponente frente a ti

Yamamoto: Jaja, creo que tienes razon

Squalo: ¡VOOOI! EN VERDAD ERES UN IDIOTA ¡PORQUE TIENES TANTA TRANQUILIDAD!

-De la nada, una piedra sale volando golpeando a Squalo directo en la cabeza-

Squalo: ¡PARA QUE FUE ESO ESTUPIDO JEFE DE "#!%&!

XANXUS: Estoy harto de esperar...

Tsuna: ¡Hieeee! Es XANXUS

Soffy: ¡Eh! Pe...pero ¿no deberia estar esperando en otra parte?

XANXUS: Terminaremos esto ya, quiero largarme de aqui de una buena vez...

Shiryu: Hagamos el circulo antes de que nos mate

Ryohei: ¡Hagamoslo entonces!

-Los chicos forman rapidamente el circulo-

Shiryu: ¡Soffy Figth!

Todos: ¡Figth...

-El grito es interrumpido cuando XANXUS dispara contra todos los presentes, incluido los Varia, todos lograron agacharse antes de que el disparo los golpeara-

Sakura: ¡Que demonios te pasa!

Gokudera: Maldito...

Squalo: ¡ACASO QUIERES MATARNOS A TODOS!

Sofia: Si tanta prisa tienes, empezemos de una vez...

-Sofia estaba ya de pie con su cambio forma, su escudo y espada listos para el combate-

XANXUS: Mas te vale no aburrirme escoria

Sofia: Ya veremos quien se rie al ultimo...

_**Y ya llegamos al capitulo 21, tengo escrito hasta el 25 asi que sera mejor que me ponga a escribir pronto xD**_

_**Espero les haya gustado estos capitulos y preparense para la batalla entre Sofia y Xanxus**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bueno, esta vez solo traigo dos capitulos, tenia hasta el capitulo 25 y quiero hacer algo de tiempo en lo que escribo los demas capitulos n n**_

_**Porcierto, la situacion se pondra mucho mejor a partir de este capitulo, espero lo disfruten y pues ya saben, no soy dueña de KHR, solo de los Sopraffare y los Zeuzera **_

Target 22: La batalla del cielo, inesperada interrupcion

¡La contienda esta 2 a 3! El empate puede llegar si Sofia derrota a Xanxus, luego del ataque sorpresa debido a la impaciencia de Xanxus, la batalla del Cielo entre los Sopraffare y los Varia, da inicio

Tsuna: ¡Sofía-Chan!

Sakura: No te preocupes Tsuna, Soffy estara bien

Roxas: Tiene razon, Soffy puede derrotar a Xanxus

Squalo. Hablan con mucha confianza

Belphegor: Ushishishi, esa mocosa no tendra oportunidad contra el jefe...

Sakura: ¡¿Que dijiste príncipe falso?

Yamamoto: Tranquila Sakura, no empezemos peleas de nuevo

Sakura: Solo porque quiero ver la pelea de Soffy-neechan

-Sofía estaba esquivando y bloqueando los disparos de Xanxus hasta que este voló hacia ella tratando de golpearla, ella logro esquivarlo y se alejo de Xanxus-

Sofía: Nada mal...no esperaba menos del líder de Varia...

Xanxus: Cállate y muere escoria

-Xanxus disparo hacia Sofía, pero gracias a un aditamento que tenia en sus pies logro expulsar flamas de ahí para poder volar y alejarse del ataque-

Sofía: Eso estuvo cerca...

Xanxus: No escaparas tan fácil, ¡Scoppio d'Ira!

Sofía: ¡Woaa!

-Sofía voló lo más rápido que pudo para esquivar los disparos de Xanxus, haciendo todo lo posible para esquivarlos, cuando Xanxus lanza un ataque más fuerte-

Xanxus: ¡Martello di Fiamma!

Gokudera: Esto se ve mal, no lo podrá evitar

Tsuna: ¡Sofía-Chan!

Shiryu: Estará bien...

Yamamoto: Pero...eso se ve peligroso...

Roxas: Tranquilos chicos

Sakura: SI alguien puede hacerlo es Soffy-nee

-Al ver que no podría escapar a tiempo, Sofía colocó su escudo frente a ella-

Sofía: ¡Sopraffare Shield!

-Las llamas del disparo de Xanxus fueron absorbidas por el escudo de Sofía dejándola algo agotada-

Squalo: ¡QUE DEMONIOS!

Bel: Ushishishi, al jefe no le gustara eso...

Tsuna: ¡Sofía absorbió las flamas!

Sofía: ...Este no es un simple escudo...este escudo representa la unión de nuestra familia...mientras estemos juntos...absorberá todas las flamas que reciba...

Xanxus: Puedes decir las tonterías que quieras, pero se ve que ya no tienes energía para continuar

Sofía: Mientras ellos estén aquí...continuare...

¿?¿?: Palabras estúpidas de la jefa de los Sopraffare...

Aidin: ¡¿Que fue eso?

Chrome: ¡Bossu!

-De la nada, Vongola, Varia y Sopraffare son atacados por llamas similares a llamas de la ira, Xanxus también es atacado pero logra esquivar el ataque, Sofía también fue atacada pero al estar débil por defenderse del ataque anterior de Xanxus no pudo escapar siendo golpeada por el mismo-

Tsuna: ¡NOOOO!

Sopraffare: ¡SOFFY!

Sofia –Con voz débil-: Estoy bien, tranquilos no fue nada grave

¿?¿?: No por mucho tiempo

-Un segundo ataque fue lanzado-

Tsuna: ¡Soffy-chan no lo logrará!

-Cuando el ataque impactó dejó una gran nube de humo alrededor de Soffy-

Yamamoto: ¡¿Están todos bien?

Ryohei: ¡HAY ALGUIEN HERIDO!

Squalo: ¡VOOOOI IDIOTAS RESPONDAN!

Bel: Mammon y yo estamos bien, no puedo decir lo mismo de Lussuria y Levi

Gokudera: ¡Jyuudaime!

Sakura: ¡Que paso con Soffy-Nee!

Roxas: ¡No se...!

Aidin: ¡Se está disipando el humo donde estaba Soffy!

Hiro: ¡La atacaron!

-El humo empezó a disiparse, Sofía se veía de la mejor manera mientras Tsuna estaba frente a ella usando el zero punto avanzado-

Sofía: Tsuna...

Tsuna: ¿Estás bien Sofía-Chan?

Sofía: Si...gracias...

Tsuna: ¡Quienes son ustedes! ¡¿Por qué razón nos están atacando?

¿?¿?: En serio no puedes suponerlo

Hibari: Sal y pelea...

Chrome: Guardián de la nube...

¿?¿?: Si tanto quieren saber...somos de los guardianes de los Zeuzera...

¿?¿? 2: Oye Callisto, ¿ellos son nuestras presas?

Callisto: Si lo quieres ver así Chiara

Chiara: Jeje, se ven débiles, ¿ustedes que dicen Aurora, Diano?

Aurora: No importa, aun no deben morir

Diano: Las ordenes de Frey eran asustarlos y ya

Callisto: Bueno, ya saben quiénes somos, es hora de partir...

Sakura: ¡No escaparan tan fácilmente!

-Sakura activa su cambio forma con la intención de disparar contra los guardianes de los Zeuzera cuando siente un roce por la espalda, dejándola de rodillas, es cuando realiza que una persona de los Zeuzera está detrás de ella-

Roxas: ¡Sakura!

Sofía: ¡Saku-nee!

Chiara: ¡Oye Sebastiano! ¡Ella es mi presa, no le hagas daño!

Sebastiano: Solo vine por la rehén que pidió Baltus-Sama...

Yamamoto: ¡No te dejaremos!

Aidin: ¡No tomaras a ninguno de nosotros!

-Todos los que pudieron fueron a defender a Sakura mientras Ryohei y Shiryu curaban su herida, Sebastiano simplemente se fue de vuelta con el resto de los guardianes-

Callisto: Esta es una advertencia, sigan y morirán antes de lo planeado...

-Los Zeuzera se fueron dejando a los chicos en silencio mientras Tsuna regresaba a la normalidad-

Tsuna: ¡¿Como esta Sakura-Chan?

Reborn: Sera mejor que nos llevemos a los heridos a otra parte Dame-Tsuna

Sofía: Tiene razón, debemos hacerlo rápido

Tsuna: Esta bien...vamos rápido

-Como pudieron los chicos fueron al hospital de Namimori para ayudar a los heridos, Reborn había avisado a Dino y al Noveno lo sucedido, Dino ya estaba en el hospital esperando a los chicos con ordenes del Noveno pidiendo una plática con Tsuna, Sofía y Xanxus-

Dino: ¿Como está la situación?

Reborn: En cuanto a heridos, Varia perdió a Leviathan y a Lussuria, nosotros no sufrimos ninguna caída y los Sopraffare solo tienen un poco herida a Sakura gracias a que Shiryu y Ryohei curaron sus heridas

Dino: Entonces creo que les daré las órdenes que me dio el Noveno...

Tsuna: ¿Ordenes?

Sofía: ¿Acaso descubrieron el escondite de los Zeuzera?

Dino: Así es, ya tenemos la localización de su escondite, el plan es atacar en dos días

Tsuna: Ahh, es como lo que hicimos en el futuro en la base Merone...

Dino: Es mejor hacerlo de una vez, no podemos dejar que sigan atacándolos a ustedes como sucedió esta tarde

Sofía: Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?

Dino: Bueno, mantendremos la idea original del ataque de Vongola y Sopraffare, ambos miembros de la familia deberán ir

Tsuna: ¿Incluyendo a Lambo?

Reborn: Eso es obvio Dame-Tsuna, es tu guardián

Dino: Siguiendo, Varia los acompañara en la invasión, ellos podrán ayudarnos con los que se encuentren en el escondite que no sean los guardianes, pero ahora que no cuentan con dos de sus guardianes, ¿Creen poder hacerlo?

Xanxus: No nos subestimes escoria, al ser una orden del anciano no tenemos otra opción

Dino: Entonces, no queda más que prepararnos para la batalla

Sofía: Pero Saku-nee esta herida, y no sé si los demás estén 100% recuperados para entonces

Tsuna: Yo tampoco creo que debamos involucrar a los heridos en esto...

-Entrando como si nada, Sakura y Gokudera aparecen viendo a sus respectivos jefes-

Sakura: ¡No te preocupes Soffy-nee! ¡Estaré lista para mañana poder entrenar!

Gokudera: ¡No le fallare Jyuudaime!

Sofía: ¡Saku-nee!

Tsuna: ¡Gokudera-Kun! ¿Estaban escuchando?

Yamamoto: Jaja, es algo que no podíamos evitar

Squalo: ¡VOIIII! Terminemos esta tontería de una vez para poder largarnos de aquí

Roxas: Esto será pan comido para nosotros, asi que no se preocupen

Bel: Ushishishi, empecemos con la diversión...

Sakura: Soffy-nee, estaremos contigo sin importar que, ¡vayamos a derrotar a los Zeuzera de una vez por todas!

Sofía: Chicos...

Tsuna: Soffy-chan, no te preocupes, podremos hacer esto

Dino: Entonces no se diga mas, prepárense y descansen, en dos días iremos al escondite de los Zeuzera

Reborn: Buen trabajo, Dame-Tsuna...


	23. Chapter 23

Target 23: Planes del enemigo

-Vongola, Sopraffare y Varia se preparaban para el ataque contra los Zeuzera, pero mientras los heridos se recuperaban en el hospital, los guardianes de los Zeuzera regresaban a su base luego de haberle dado la visita a los anteriormente mencionados-

Chiara: ¡Qué demonios te pasa Sebastiano! Esa mocosa era mi presa, no era necesario que atacaras

Sebastiano: Era eso o empezábamos una pelea innecesaria...

Chiara: ¡Eres un!

Callisto: ¡Es suficiente! Ustedes dos ya paren antes de que Baltus-Sama se entere de esto

Aurora: O Frey-Kun

Chiara: Lo que me importa si el se entere

Diano: ¿Segura de eso Chiara?

Chiara: Tan segura que se lo digo en su cara idiota

Frey: Pues ya lo has hecho Chiara

-Chiara voltea a ver a Frey para tan solo darle una risa burlona-

Chiara: Y te lo vuelvo a decir... ¡No me importa que te enteres!

Frey: ¿Enserio?

-Sin tiempo de reaccionar, Chiara era tomada por el cuello y azotada a la pared por Frey que solamente la ve regresándole la risa para después soltarla-

Frey: Recuerda tu posición...aunque seas la guardiana de la tormenta eres mil veces inferior a mi...vayan y repórtense a Baltus-Sama

Callisto: Claro Frey

-Diano va a ayudar a Chiara a levantarse, ella simplemente rechaza la oferta se levanta sola para reunirse con los demas antes de pasar con Baltus. La oficina de Baltus era enorme y para sorpresa de ellos, no estaba solo, Shinmen estaba frente a él esperando a que ellos llegaran-

Aurora: Oh, así que el traidor de los Sopraffare esta con nosotros

Callisto: ¿Por que razón traicionaste a tu familia?, ¿Acaso no eran tus amigos?

Shinmen: Nada que te incumba Callisto...

Baltus: Bueno, dejen sus pláticas para luego, ¿cómo les fue con los Vongola?

Callisto: Tal como pensábamos Baltus-Sama, son débiles

Diano: Tras el ataque sorpresa dejamos fuera a dos miembros de los Varia

Sebastiano: Además dejamos herida a la mano derecha de los Sopraffare

Aurora: En total, el mensaje fue entregado

Chiara: Todo como usted lo ordeno Baltus-Sama

Baltus: Si...todo excepto el rehén...

-Todos quedaron quietos ante lo dicho, Callisto trato de aclarar la situación-

Callisto: Bueno...Sebastiano estaba por conseguir a la...

Baltus: Bien lo acabas de decir..."ESTABA" lo que quiere decir que no lo lograron...

Chiara: En cuanto a eso...

Baltus: Mejor callen...tendré que darle esta misión a alguien mas...

Shinmen: Si lo desea...puedo hacerme cargo de eso

Aurora: ¿Y porque deberíamos confiar en ti?

Shinmen: Sera acaso porque logre engañar por completo a la gente que confiaba en mi para poder ayudarlos a destruir a Vongola...

-Aurora simplemente miro a Shinmen sin poder responder, ante esto Frey siguió hablando-

Frey: El tendría mayor posibilidad para conseguirlo, sabe los movimientos que ellos hacen

Shinmen: Oye oye, era su amigo no su niñero, no sé qué demonios hagan con su vida

Callisto: ¿Acaso dices que no podrías hacerlo?

Shinmen: Lo que digo es que puedo hacer algo mucho mejor que tu...

Baltus: ¡Ya basta! Shinmen, encárgate de tomar un rehén para la batalla, Frey ¿Cuando planean atacar esos idiotas?

Frey: Por lo que descubrí, lo más probable es que empiecen en dos días...

Baltus: Entonces, retírense a descansar, en dos días empieza la masacre...

-Así todos los guardianes de los Zeuzera y Shinmen se retiraron a descansar a sus respectivos cuartos, cada quien pensando en lo que pasara en dos días...-

-Cuarto Aurora-

Aurora: Veamos si estos idiotas saben al menos dar una buena pelea...

-Cuarto Diano-

Diano: Si estos tipos no traen a su guardián del rayo no tendré que hacer...no importa si es un maldito mocoso de 5 años, lo rostizare por completo...

-Cuarto Sebastiano-

Sebastiano: Aguanta un poco mas mi querida compañera...en dos dias terminaremos tu sed de sangre...

-Cuarto Chiara-

Chiara: Ese maldito bastardo de Frey...le mostrare que soy mucho mejor que el...cuando esto termine lo matare no importa lo que diga Baltus-Sama...

-Cuarto Callisto-

Callisto: Con mis ilusiones no serán rival para mi...

-Cuarto Frey-

Frey: Dos días Vongola...en dos días su vida terminara...

-Cuarto Shinmen, donde hablaba con alguien por telefono-

Shinmen: Todo listo...la misión esta por empezar...

-Mientras con los Sopraffare y Vongola que salían del hospital-

Sofía: ¿Segura que estas mejor nee-chan?

Sakura: ¡Claro! Nada que un pequeño descanso no pueda arreglar

-Roxas, Kaito y Hiro dan un "leve" golpe en la espalda a Sakura, haciendo que esta se quejara de dolor-

Sakura: ¡Ahhhhh! Ustedes tres...los voy a...

Roxas: Y agradece que fue leve

Sakura: ¡Qué demonios tenia eso de leve!

Tsuna: Cálmate Sakura-Chan, podrías empeorar la herida

Sakura: ¡QUE YA ESTOY MEJOR!

Yamamoto: Bueno, creo que lo mejor es irnos a descansar...

Reborn: Así es, mañana entrenaran hasta que la noche caiga

Tsuna: ¡¿Queeee?

Reborn: Lo que oíste Dame-Tsuna, prepárense para el día de mañana

Sofia: jeje...Nos vemos mañana Tsuna, chicos...

Tsuna: Si...nos vemos mañana...

-Así, Vongola y Sopraffare se empezarían a preparar para la mayor batalla que deberían enfrentar juntos... la batalla contra los Zeuzera...será en dos días...-

_**Y bueno, ya vimos algo de los Zeuzera, tenia planeado subir estos capitulos el Lunes, pero por problemas de internet no pude u.u**_

_**Mirando el lado bueno, estos dias logre escribir dos capitulos mas, por lo que ya tengo 27 capitulos y el 28 en camino, tengo un pequeño bloqueo ya que no quiero que el capitulo quede sangriento...si dije sangriento, los proximos capitulos estaran buenos, ya lo veran ;)**_

_**Espero con gusto sus reseñas y si no hacen una pues igual espero disfruten los capitulos n n**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bueno, noticia antes de empezar el fic, esta sera la ultima vez que publico dos capitulos, ya que apartir del capitulo 25 son totalmente nuevos para mi (osea que los acabo de escribir a diferencia de los anteriores que ya los tenia escritos).**_

_**Lo que hare sera tratar de publicar un capitulo semanalmente, ya que este 13 de Agosto regreso a clases y pues eso tomara algo de mi tiempo, pero prometo que no los dejare abandonados, y si llego a hacerlo los compensare de alguna forma :)**_

_**Ahora si, no soy dueña de bla, bla, bla ya saben xD**_

Capitulo 24: Mas problemas...

Ya era la noche antes del dia destinado, el dia donde Vongola y Sopraffare se enfrentarian a la familia Zeuzera, por seguridad esa noche Tsuna y los otros se quedaron a dormir en el apartamento de Sofia y los otros. Una noche de nervios antes de la batalla

-Apartamento de los Sopraffare-

Sofia: Entonces mañana...

Sakura: Si, mañana al amanecer iremos a la zona de los Zeuzera

Tsuna: Hablan de esto de una forma tan tranquila...

Roxas: Ni creas, andan bien nerviosas...

Sofia/Sakura: ¡Callate!

Yamamoto: Jaja, calmense chicas, todo saldra bien

Gokudera: ¡Para ti todo es broma idiota!

Kaito: Y se supone que hoy debemos descansar

Aidin: Pues diles a ellos

-A pesar de los nervios por el dia de mañana, la mayoria se estaba concentrando en cualquier cosa que no fuera la mision-

Hiro: ¡Roxas, Sakura, Kaito! ¡Los reto en el smash!

Roxas: Quieres que te vuelva a dar una paliza a ti y a Sakura

Sakura: Si...¡OYE!

Kaito: Unos rounds no caerian mal

Aidin: Eso me recuerda...¿Donde estan Shiryu y Ryohei?

(Desde el cuarto de Shiryu)

(Ryohei: ¡Este cuarto es extremadamente genial!

Shiryu: ¡El entrenamiento debe continuar no importa que!)

Aidin: Nah, olviden que pregunte, ¿y Lambo?

Chrome: Estaba en el cuarto con ellos

Aidin: ...Pobre vaca...

Yamamoto: Y que juegan ustedes?

Hiro: Smash Bros Brawl

-(Nota de autor: Si, en este fic el juego existe xDDD)-

Gokudera: Enserio se la pasan jugando cosas de niños

Sakura: ¡Cosas de niños! ¡Dale el control Kaito, le voy a dar la paliza de su vida!

Kaito: ¿Y porque yo?

Sakura: Porque ya ganaste como 3 veces seguidas, pasalo para vencer a Gokudera

Gokudera: Haber si puedes

Hiro: Trata tambien Yamamoto, puedes usar el bat como arma

Yamamoto: Bueno intentemoslo

Sofia: Vaya...desearia poder relajarme como ellos

Tsuna: Si...parece como si nada

Sofia: ¡Ya se! Quieres leer algo Tsuna-San

Tsuna: Claro

Sofia: Muy bien vamos a mi cuarto

-Despues de escuchar eso Sakura y Roxas se fueron directamente a la puerta de la habitacion de Soffy para evitar la entrada-

Sakura: Te recuerdo la ultima vez que abriste la puerta nee-chan

Sofia: ¿Ehh?

Roxas: Libros, avalancha, tardamos diez minutos en sacarte de ahi

Sofia: Ahh no es para tanto

Sopraffares: ¡Si lo es!

Sofia: Ok, pero no me regañen

Gokudera: En verdad son unos exagerados

Tsuna: ¿De verdad Soffy-chan tiene tantos libros?

Sakura: Aaaaah...¿no nos creen? Hiro...

-Hiro se levanta y toma a Gokudera para que lo acompañe hacia donde estan los otros, luego de ponerlo junto a Tsuna y que Roxas moviera a Sofia, Sakura se acerco a la puerta lista para abrirla

Sakura: ¿Seguros que no retiran lo dicho?

Tsuna: Este...

Gokudera: ¡Dejate de bromas y abre la maldita puerta!

Sakura: Ustedes lo pidieron...

-Sakura abrio la puerta y se movio rapidamente lejos de ahi, Gokudera y Tsuna solo pudieron ver como cientos de libros caian sobre ellos, dejandolos enterrados en aquella avalancha de libros-

Yamamoto: Vaya, en verdad son muchos libros

Roxas: Se lo advertimos a ambos

Sofia: ¿Creo que debemos sacarlo ya no?

Sakura: ¿Eh? A si, claro

Aidin: Bueno, los dejo sacando a esos, ire por la comida

Lambo:¡Lambo-San te guiara!

Aidin: ¿Y tu a que hora saliste de la habitacion de los locos?

Roxas: Mas bien como sobrevivio ahi dentro

Lambo: neh...¿Bakagami quiere jugar conmigo?

Sakura: Bakagami...esa es buena

Roxas: Aidin...mejor sacas a esa vaca ahora...

Aidin: Si claro Bakagami...

Roxas: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Aidin tomo a Lambo y salieron rapido mientras reian y dejaban a los chicos rescatando a Tsuna y Gokudera, Aidin caminaba milagrosamente soportando a Lambo cuando se encontraron con Futta, I-Pin y Bianchi-

I-Pin: Futta! Mira, Lambo!

Bianchi: ¿Que es lo que hacen niños?

Aidin: Hola Bianchi, venimos a comprar cosas para hacer de comer, somos unos 14 en el apartamento y no creo que un paquete de galleta nos dure hasta la mañana

Bianchi: Si ese es el caso con gusto puedo ir a cocinarles algo

Aidin: Eh...No es necesario Bianchi, creo q con unas sopas instantaneas bastaran...

Futta: Bianchi-nee, ¿podemos acompañarlos al apartamento?

Bianchi: Creo q no hay ningun problema, los acompañaremos al apartemento de regreso

Aidin: Gracias Bianchi

Chiara: mmm Creo que eso sera imposible

Diano: La mocosa debe acompañarnos en este instante...

-Aidin y Bianchi se dieron vuelta dandose la espalda una a la otra y tratando de cubrir a los niños, eran rodeadas por Chiara, Diano, Aurora y Sebastiano-

Bianchi: Algun plan Aidin...

Aidin: Solo uno...proteger a los niños y salir de aqui...

Bianchi: Hagamoslo entonces...

Aurora: Enserio creen que ustedes dos pueden hacer algo contra nosotros cuatro...

I-Pin: No solas! I-Pin pelear!

Lambo: La...Lambo tambien peleara!

Futta: I-Pin, Lambo, tengan cuidado

Aidin: Creo que somos mas que suficientes...

-Aidin saca una caja de sol y saca un latigo, mientras Bianchi prepara su poison cooking y Lambo con granadas en mano-

Chiara: Jeje... que lindos con sus juguetitos...

Diano: Les parece si terminamos con esto

Aurora: Parece que no queda otra...

-De la nada Aurora aparecio entre Bianchi y Aidin sorprendiendo a ambas, Bianchi trato de usar su poison cooking pero Aurora le da una patada en el estomago mandandola al suelo. Aidin usa su latigo para alejar a Aurora y dirijirse con Bianchi dejando solos a Lambo y los otros, lo que aprovechan Chiara y Diano-

Aidin: ¡Bianchi estas bien!

Futta: ¡Aidin-nee!

Lambo:¡Dejen a Lambo-San!

I-Pin: ¡Ahhhhh!

Aidin: ¡Lambo, chicos!

-Sebastiano aparece detras de Aidin poniendo su espada en su cuello, mientras que Chiara tenia amenazados a Lambo e I-Pin y Diano a Futta-

Sebastiano: Deja de resistir si no quieres que los niños y la mujer mueran...

Aidin: ...Cobardes...

Aurora: Yo que tu tengo cuidado con lo que dices...no estas en condiciones de ser agresiva...

Aidin: ...Esta bien...me rindo...

Aurora: Asi esta mejor...Sebastiano, tomala y vamonos

Chiara: ¿Y que hacemos con los mocosos?

Aurora: ¿Que tal si les dan fin en este momento?

Diano: Con mucho gusto...

Aidin: ¡Nooooo!

-Antes de que Diano y Chiara pudieran atacar a los niños, un latigo los golpea en las manos haciendo que retrocedan y regresen con Aurora y Sebastiano, mostrando a Dino junto a Romario-

Dino: Dejenlos empaz...

Aurora: Bronco Dino...lastima que llegas tarde, ya tenemos lo que queriamos los niños eran simplemente un extra...vamonos

Dino: ¡Aidin!

Aidin: ¡Avisa a Tsuna, Sofia y los dema...!

-Aidin desaparecia junto con los Zeuzera dejando a Dino con los niños -

Dino: ¡Romario ve a ver al escorpion venenoso!

Bianchi: Bronco...

Romario: Tenga cuidado

Bianchi: No importa...ahi que avisarle a los chicos...

Dino: Si, vamos rapido

-Mientras en el departamento de los Sopraffare...-

Yamamoto: Quien lo diria, volvi a ganar

Sakura: ¿Como demonios se hizo tan bueno?

Gokudera: No decias que me ibas a derrotar

Sakura: Ni hables que ni siquiera puedes usar una pokebola!

Roxas: No destruyan el apartamento porfavor...

Hiro: ¡Pido Revancha!

Sofia: ¡No me toca a mi!

Ryohei: ¡Que juegan al extremo!

Shiryu: Oh retas! Me uno

Tsuna: Al fin salieron

Chrome: Bossu

Tsuna: ¿Que pasa Chrome?

Chrome: Aidin...hace rato que salio...

Kaito: Es cierto...ya me esta preocupando...

Tsuna: Si...y Lambo esta con ella...

-De repente la puerta suena fuertemente-

Sakura: ¡Ya voy, ya voy! No tiene que tocar tan...

Dino: ¡Sakura soy yo! ¡Es urgente!

Sakura: ¿Dino?

-Sakura abre la puerta dejando ver a Dino, Bianchi, Romario y los niños-

Tsuna: ¡Dino-San! ¿Que esta pasando?

Gokudera: ¡Aneki!

Bianchi: No es momento de juegos Hayato...

Kaito: ¿Que paso? ¡Donde esta Aidin debia estar con Lambo!

Bianchi: ...

Dino: Los Zeuzera la tomaron como rehen...

-Todos los chicos quedaron en silencio, no podian asimilar la respuesta que habian recibido, el silencio fue roto cuando Kaito enfurecion y fue directo contra Dino-

Kaito: ¡Como demonios que la tomaron!

Dino: Llegue tarde, solo vi que eran cuatro de ellos y estaban a punto de matar a Lambo, I-Pin y Futta...no pude salvar a Aidin...lo siento

Kaito: ¡Que lo sientes!  
Sofia: ¡Kaito tranquilizate!

Kaito: ¡Como rayos me tranquilizo cuando tienen a Aidin capturada!

Sofia: ¡Porque mañana la rescataremos y ella sabe muy bien que no le fallaremos!

Lambo: Lambo-San lo siente...no pudo hacer nada...

Tsuna: Lambo...

Sofia: Si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo, ninguno esperaba esto pero debi haber acompañado a Aidin y no dejarla sola...

Reborn: De nada sirve pasarse la culpa uno al otro

Tsuna: ¡Reborn! ¡Donde estabas!

Reborn: Eso no importa, lo importante es que ahora tienen una razon mas para luchar mañana

Tsuna: ...Es cierto...Soffy-Chan, les prometo que los ayudaremos a rescatar a Aidin, no dejaremos el lugar hasta que la hayamos encontrado y tambien cuando hayamos derrotado a los Zeuzera...

Sofia: Gracias chicos...

Dino: Mañana en la mañana vendre por ustedes...esten listos

-Los chicos asintieron, despues de eso, lo que habia sido una noche tranquila, cambio a una llena de enojo y preparacion. Esto ya no era una simple batalla contra una familia enemiga, ahora debian rescatar a su amiga y estar listos para lo que fuera...mañana en la mañana la batalla contra los Zeuzera y el rescate de Aidin, comensaria..._


	25. Chapter 25

Target 25: El dia de la batalla

-Despues de una noche donde apenas pudieron dormir a causa de los nervios y la preocupacion, Tsuna, Sofia y el resto de los chicos esperaron a que Dino fuera por ellos. Y sin mucha tardanza, Dino llego por ellos desde temprano, pero no en carro como pensaban que seria, de la nada se empezo a oir mucho ruido, los chicos salieron y se dirigeron rapidamente a la azotea. Para su sorpresa, Dino habia llegado en un helicoptero, luego de que los chicos subieran al helicoptero, Tsuna finalmente hablo-

Tsuna: Dino-San ¿Porque estamos en este helicoptero?

Sofia: Si, pense que iriamos en un carro

Dino: Bueno, el lugar esta algo lejos como para ir en carro...

-Despues de un par de horas, llegaron a una de las zonas mas remotas de Japon, cerca de las montañas, donde al pie de ella habia una gran mansion. Tsuna estaba algo mas tranquilo ya que al menos, la pelea se llevaria acabo lejos de Namimori y en un lugar fuera del alcance de cualquier persona normal. Cuando aterrizo el helicoptero, los chicos vieron que Varia, Bianchi, eh inclusive Basil, ya estaban en el lugar-

Tsuna: ¡Basil! ¿Que haces aqui?

Basil: Sawada-Dono, Nono me pidio que les ayudara en esta mision, se que es de suma importancia

Yamamoto: Entre mas seamos sera mejor, ¿No crees Tsuna?

Tsuna: Si...¡Esperen y Hibari-San!

Hiro: El no se quedo con nostros...

Gokudera: Ese bastardo...donde rayos esta

Hibari: ¿Que es lo que querian herviboros?

-Todos se voltean asustados al ver que Hibari ya estaba ahi detras de ellos-

Sofia: ¡Hibari!

Roxas: ¡A que hora llego aqui!

Dino: Bueno...despues de verlos fui a buscar a Kyoya para avisarle lo de hoy, pero cuando lo vi quizo pelear contra mi y pues no tuve otra opcion mas que traerlo aqui mientras peleaba con el, tardamos casi toda la noche en llegar aqui, pero al menos ya estan todos...

Tsuna: ¿Enserio?

Xanxus: Basura, dejen los saludos para despues, es momento de pelear

Dino: Tranquilo Xanxus, primero debemos ver como infiltrar a los chicos a la mansion

Sakura: Pues sera mejor que nos apresuremos, parece que ya saben que estamos aqui...

-Sakura en ese momento señala unas camaras fuera de la mansion, ellos no estaban tan cerca de la mansion, pero aun asi parecia que la camara los veian a ellos. Y mientras dentro de la mansion...-

Frey: Baltus-Sama, parecen que Vongola y Sopraffare han venido...

Baltus: Parece que los niños ya quieren morir, Frey, tu y los demas preparense para la batalla, vayan a sus respectivas posiciones...

Frey: Si Baltus-Sama...

-Regresando con los chicos, Dino ya habia empezado a explicar el plan-

Dino: Tsuna y los demas son los unicos que pueden enfrentarse a Baltus y sus guardianes, asi que lo que haremos el resto de nosotros es abrirles el paso y encargarnos de los hombres de Baltus

Sofia: ¿Y si estan los guardianes de Baltus en la mansion?

Basil: No hubo ningun movimiento en la mansion durante la noche, asi que lo mas probable es que todos esten ahi

Squalo: ¡Oigan idiotas! El enemigo se esta moviendo

-Todos voltearon a la mansion y vieron que varios tipos estaban saliendo de la mansion, todos parecian listos para la batalla-

Tsuna: ¡Hiiie! ¡Son muchos!

Bianchi: No hagas tanto escandalo por ellos

Basil: Asi es Sawada-Dono, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos

Dino: Ustedes no se preocupen por el enemigo, cuando vean que pueden pasar a la mansion vayan

-Asi Varia, Bianchi, Dino y Basil se dirigeron al enemigo y empezaron la batalla, en cuanto los chicos vieron la oportunidad de entrar a la mansion corrieron dejando la batalla a un lado, Baltus mientras observaba como Tsuna y los otros entraron a la mansion-

Baltus: Pasen Vongola, Sopraffare...les espera un cruel destino...

-Los chicos empezaron a adentrarse a la mansion, solo habia un camino, a donde diriga, no sabian que habia detras, pero era el unico camino a seguir...-

Kaito: Hay que entrar de una vez

Lambo (temblando): E...este lugar no...no me da mi...miedo

Tsuna: Ya Lambo, no trates de hacerte el valiente...

Reborn: Calma a esa vaca Tsuna

Sofia: Sigamos...

-Los chicos entraron a la habitacion, todo estaba oscuro, no se podia ver nada hasta que la habitacion se ilumino mostrando...nada, no habia nadie en la habitacion, solo cuatro paredes y una pantalla frente a ellos...-

Sakura: Esto es una broma verdad...

Ryohei: ¡No hay extremadamente aqui!

Chrome: Creo que debemos regresar

Shiryu: Si pensaba lo mismo...

Roxas: Anda Shiryu, porque tardas en abrir la puerta

Shiryu: No abre...

Gokudera: No digas tonterias, debe abri...

Tsuna: ¿Que pasa Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera: Tiene razon...no abre...

Tsuna: ¡Que!

Baltus: Parece que ya se dieron cuenta de que no hay vuelta atras...

-Los chicos voltearon a ver la pantalla donde aparecia Baltus que esta sentado placidamente frente a su escritorio-

Tsuna: ¡Baltus!

Kaito: ¡Maldito! ¡Donde esta Aidin!

Baltus: No te preocupes...tu noviecita estara bien...claro, eso si logran salir vivos de aqui, algo que dudo

Sofia: ¡Deja de ser un cobarde y enfrentanos!

Baltus: Creo que no estan en posicion de exigir señorita Amaranto... ¿Porque no mejor toman un pequeño descanso?

Sofia: ¿De que hablas?

Baltus: Ya lo veran...

- De las paredes del cuarto empezo a salir humo, los chicos empezaron a sentirse cansados, algunos empezaban a caer dormidos-

Lambo: Lambo-San no...puede... zzz

Chrome: Bos...su

Tsuna: ¿Que...que pasa?

Yamamoto: Esto es...

Gokudera: Gas para dormir

Baltus: Como dije, es mejor que descansen...

Sofia: Chi...cos...

Sakura: No puedo...aguanta...

Tsuna: Chicos...no...

Sofia: Lo...lo siento...Tsuna...

-Todos habian quedado en el suelo, dormidos bajo los efectos del gas-

Baltus: Preparense para su fin Sopraffare, Vongola...dos de las familias mas fuertes llegan a su fin hoy mismo...

_**Y bueno, sin mas que decir nos vemos la proxima semana con capitulo nuevo :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Vuelvo a subir este capitulo porque habia un error x_x pero ahorita subo el nuevo tambien, perdon que no lo subiera antes pero la escuela empezo y pues muchas cosas que hacer **_

Target 26: Separados...

- El ataque a la mansion habia empezado, los chicos habian entrado con exito, pero lo unico que encontraron fue una trampa. ¿Que sucedio con todos ellos?-

-Afuera de la mansion-

Bianchi: ¡Cuidado Cavallone!

Dino: No hay problema, concentrate en tus oponentes escorpion

Lussuria: Vaya, son mas de los que pense...

Bel: Ushishishi ¿Acaso estas cansado Lussuria?

Lussuria: Oh no, claro que no, solo pensaba que serian menos

Squalo: ¡Oye cuanto tardaran los mocosos ahi dentro!

Dino: Eso depende de ellos...tenemos que resistir hasta que salgan...

Xanxus: Esas basuras...mas les vale no morir...

-Dentro de la mansion-

Tsuna apenas se estaba recuperando despues de haber caido dormido, pero al abrir los ojos observa que solo estan el y Sofia en un cuarto, el se levanta y trata de despertar a Sofia

Tsuna: Soffy-chan...Soffy-chan despierta

Sofia: Tsuna...¿Que paso? ¿Donde estamos?

Tsuna: No lo se, pero los chicos no estan

Sofia: ¿Que?

Baltus: No se preocupen, sus amigos siguen vivos por el momento

Sofia: ¡Baltus!

-Sofia al ver a Baltus corrio para enfrentarlo para solo toparse con una pared invisible-

Sofia: ¿Que es esta pared?

Baltus: Tranquilizate Amaranto, aun no es momento de enfrentarnos...

Tsuna: ¿De que hablas?

Baltus: Observen detras de ustedes

-Tsuna y Sofia voltean a ver una pared con una pantalla dividida en cinco, todos estaban en grupo, Sakura y Gokudera, Roxas y Yamamoto, Hiro y Lambo, Kaito, Hibari y Chrome, y por ultimo Shiryu y Roxas-

Sofia: ¡Chicos!

Tsuna: ¡Que es lo que planeas Baltus!

Baltus: Muy simple, antes de nuestro enfrentamiento veran como sus amigos sufren en las manos de mis guardianes...

Sofia: Eso crees tu, ellos podran derrotar a tus guardianes sin problemas

Baltus: No nos subestime señorita Amaranto, o acaso debo recordarles los ultimos incidentes... ¿Verdad señor Sawada?

Tsuna: Puede que sean fuertes...pero aun asi confio en mis amigos

-Habitacion Tormenta-

Gokduera: Oye Kanade, despierta de una buena vez

Sakura: ¿Que paso?

Gokudera: Al parecer nos separamos...

Chiara: Jeje, asi que alfin despiertan

Sakura: ¡Tu!

Gokudera: Asi que nos quieren derrotar por separado

Chiara: Claro...sera un honor para mi tener en mis garras la sangre de "Smoking Bomb" y " La Oveja Negra Kanade"

Sakura: No...

Gokudera: ¿Que te pasa?

Sakura: No...me llames...asi...

-Habitacion Lluvia-

Roxas: ¿Estas bien Yamamoto?

Yamamoto: Eso creo

Sebastiano: Al fin...

Roxas: Parece que tenemos compañia...

Yamamoto: Eso parece

Sebastiano: Al fin...mi espada podra beber sangre una vez mas...

Roxas: Parece que este tipo va enserio de una vez...

Yamamoto: Entonces hagamos lo mismo...

-Habitacion Trueno-

Lambo: ¡Lambo-San quiere dulces!

Hiro: No es momento para eso vaca tonta

Diano: Vaya, que molestia... solo me toco pelear contra dos mocosos...

Lambo: ¡Lambo-San no es un mocoso!

Hiro: Sabes que Lambo...esta vez concuerdo contigo...

-Habitacion Sol-

Shiryu: Ryohei al fin despiertas

Ryohei: Nos quedamos dormidos en esa habitacion

Aurora: Ya despertaron, entonces es momento de pelear

Shiryu: Lo siento no puede

Ryohei: Yo tambien me niego

Aurora: ¿Que dicen?

Shiryu: Me niego a pelear contra una chica

Ryohei: ¡Extremadamente de acuerdo con Shiryu!

-Habitacion Nube/Niebla-

Kaito: ¿Donde estamos?

Chrome: Hay alguien mas aqui...

Frey: Parece que al fin estan listos para la pelea

Callisto: Es mejor que no piensen en alguna tonteria

Hibari: Callense ustedes dos...

Shinmen: Si, claro, solo les advierto...su vida tambien estara en peligro si pierden...

Aidin: ¡Kaito!

Kaito: ¡Aidin!

-Habitacion Cielo-

Sofia: Tsuna... ¿Que podemos hacer?

Tsuna: No lo se...

Reborn: Solo podemos esperar chicos

Tsuna/Sofia: ¡Reborn!

Reborn: Parece que tambien quede atrapado con ustedes

Baltus: Como sea, el arcobaleno tiene razon, lo unico que pueden hacer ahora, es ver a sus guardianes caer uno por uno...


	27. Chapter 27

Target 27: Pasado de la tormenta

-Los chicos quedaron separados, ahora deben pelear contra los guardianes de los Zeuzera en equipo. Al oir su sobrenombre, Sakura reacciona molesta ante Gokudera previo a su combate contra Chiara-

Sakura: No me llames asi...

Chiara: Lo siento Oveja Negra... no escuche lo que dijiste...

Sakura: Te dije...que no... ¡ME LLAMARAS ASI!

Gokudera: Oye calmate

-Sakura llamo a Noir e hizo el cambio forma inmediatamente para atacar a Chiara, ella simplemente esquivo sus disparos y corrio a atacar a Sakura, justo cuando esta por dar el primer golpe, Gokudera logra tomar a Sakura de la mano para alejarla de Chiara-

Gokudera: ¡Idiota! No hagas estupideces, debemos planear algo

Sakura: Yo...

Chiara: Que aburrido eres Smoking Bomb, deberias dejar que la Oveja Negra saque sus furia...

Gokudera: No se porque rayos la llamas asi, pero yo sere tu oponente mientras esta tonta no se tranquilize

Chiara: mmm ¿Quieres saber mi respuesta?

-Chiara se mueve rapidamente y suelta una patada a Gokudera para dar la vuelta y hacer lo mismo con Sakura-

Sakura: _Es rapida..._

Chiara: ¿Asi que no sabes el porque el sobrenombre de esta niña? El sobrenombre lo dice todo, ella es conocida como la oveja negra de la prestigiosa familia Kanade

Sakura: ...

Gokudera: ¡Eso no importa ahora!

-Gokudera empieza a atacar con el sistema C.A.I aunque de que Chiara es muy rapida y logra esquivar sus disparos y logra golpear a Gokudera con sus garras-

Chiara: No me interrumpas idiota...

Sakura: ¡Gokudera!

Chiara: Como te decia... La familia Kanade siempre han sido conocidos por su gran seriedad y prestigio tanto en las misiones como en su vida diaria, ninguno de ellos hacia ridiculeses o tonterias para alegrarse, seriedad absoluta...claro hasta que nacio la pequeña Kanade Sakura...

Sakura: Callate...

-Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Sakura es golpeada por Chiara en el estomago manteniendo sus garras ocultas-

Chiara: Creo que habia dicho que no me interrumpieran, bueno, para resumir la historia; esta niña termino siendo una otaku, algo que su familia jamas acepto y lleno de verguenza el nombre de su familia, solo por su union a los Sopraffare dejaron que se quedara con el apellido. Sabes, creo que le haria un gran favor a los Kanade si te elimino, asi su nombre no estara tan desprestigiado.

-Aparecian lagrimas en el rostro de Sakura, recordar su pasado solo le traia dolor a su corazon, recordar las miradas frias que recibia de parte de sus padres era algo que no podia soportar. Sin tomarle importancia a eso, Chiara preparo sus garras para darle un golpe mortal a Sakura cuando Uri aparece y empieza a rasguñarla en la cara. Es cuando Gokudera, recuperado del golpe anterior, dispara a Chiara para alejarla de Sakura-

Gokudera: Creo que tambien habia dicho que eso no importaba

-Gokudera se acerca a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse, al hacerlo lo primero que hace es darle un golpe en la cara-

Sakura: ¡Ahhh! ¡Idiota, que demonios haces!

Gokudera: Eso te lo pregunto a ti, ¿Desde cuando eres una llorona?

Sakura: Yo...

Gokudera: Yo tambien tengo problemas familiares, pero no me vez llorando en medio de una batalla, ¿Que importa lo que piense tu estupida familia? Haz lo que quieras y que te importe nada lo que ellos piensan

-En ese momento Sakura recordo la primera vez que habia hablado con Sofia, entonces limpio sus lagrimas y miro sonriente a Gokudera, ambos levantaron sus puños y los chocaron uno contra el otro. Despues de eso, ambos voltean a ver a Chiara y se preparan para la batalla-

Sakura: Gracias por recordarme lo que me habian dicho hace mucho...

Gokudera: Tsk, lo hize solo para que te concentraras en la batalla, no es que me preocupara por ti

Sakura: Si claro, como tu digas

Chiara: Ustedes dos... esta vez... ¡Me encargare de eliminarlos por completo!

-Las garras de Chiara fueron rodeadas por llamas de tormenta y fue directo contra Gokudera y Sakura-

Gokudera: ¡Uri, Cambio forma!

Sakura: ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

Gokudera: Solo lanza tu mejor ataque cuando te diga

Sakura: De acuerdo

Gokudera¡Tornado Flame Arrow!

-Despues del ataque una nube de humo se empieza a esparcir por toda la habitacion-

Sakura: ...

Gokudera: ¿Que te parecio eso?

Chiara: ¡Patetico!

-Chiara sale de la nube de humo y queda justo frente a Gokudera y Sakura, apenas vio a Chiara, Gokudera se agacho dejando a Sakura frente a frente contra ella-

Gokudera: Eso no tarada, ¡Ahora Kanade!

Chiara: ¡Que!

Sakura: ¡Sacred Arrow!

-Al estar justo frente a ella, las flechas de Sakura la golpearon de lleno dejandola de rodillas frente a ellos dos-

Chiara: Per...perdi...

Sakura: Eso te pasa al enfrentar a la mejor mano derecha que existe

Gokudera: Asi que piensalo mejor la proxima vez que te atrevas a enfrentarme

Sakura: ¡Oye! Hablaba de mi

Gokudera: Por supuesto llorona

Sakura: ¡Te voy a...!

Chiara: Jeje...rian ahora...Si piensan que yo soy fuerte...Baltus-Sama los mataria en un instante...

Sakura: Si claro, te apuesto a que no es tan fuerte como Soffy-nee

Gokudera: No le llegaria ni a los talones al Jyuudaime

Chiara: Confianza en sus jefes eh... espero se desilusionen...

-Mientras en la habitacion con Baltus-

Sofia: Saku-nee... me alegra que estes bien

Tsuna: Sabia que Gokudera-Kun y Sakura-Chan podrian con esto

Baltus: No canten victoria aun señorita Amaranto, señor Sawada, aun quedan 6 de mis mejores hombres que pueden matarlos, Chiara era la mas patetica de todos...

Sofia: ¡Como puedes decir algo asi de uno de tus guardianes!

Baltus: Solo era una pieza mas de mi equipo, es todo

Sofia: Tu...

Tsuna: Calmate Soffy-chan

Sofia: No puedo esperar el momento en que pueda salir de aqui y terminar con esto...

Tsuna: ...Yo igual...

Reborn: Esto se pondra interesante no creen...

Baltus: Bueno, que les parece si vemos la siguiente batalla...

-En la pantalla se quita la imagen de la habitacion de la tormenta y en su lugar se pone la habitacion de la lluvia-

Sebastiano: Estan listos para morir niños...

Roxas: Ni loco morire contra alguien como tu

Sebastiano: Mi espada lleva mucho tiempo sin tomar buena sangre, no creas que los dejare escapar facilmente

Yamamoto: Este tipo es muy peligroso Roxas, hay que tener cuidado...

Sebastiano: Recuerdo tu estilo...Shigure Soen Ryu...nunca eh tenido la sangre de alguien que usara ese estilo, asi que sera un deleite tomarla, en cuanto al otro chiquillo, creo que ya su estilo, pero era tan patetico que no recuerdo su nombre...

Roxas: Pues en ese caso...¡Te lo hare recordar!

_**Una vez mas, perdon por la tardanza, justo ando en la escuela en estos momentos. Aprovechare todas las horas libres que tenga para preparar y subir los fics**_

_**Nos vemos la proxima para seguir con la pelea de la lluvia :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**¡Perdon por la tardanza! TTwTT ya ven, la escuela, que se puede hacer. Me tarde un rato en escribir este capitulo por bloque mas que nada, pero espero no tardar tanto la proxima semana.**_

_**Porcierto...¿Ya leyeron el capitulo nuevo? ¡Maldicion odio a Jagger! r_r Ya quiero que Tsuna le rompa toda la cara**_

_**Bueno regresando al tema, la serie no me pertence, solo soy dueña de la Familia Sopraffare y los Zeuzera, lo demas es propiedad de Akira Amano, bla, bla, bla, vayamos al fic**_

Target 28: Sed de sangre

-Separados para las batallas, Sakura y Gokudera parecen haber pasado su batalla, pero ahora Roxas y Yamamoto deben enfrentarse alguien peligroso-

Sebastiano: Y bien, ¿Quien sera el primero en ser atravesado por mi espada?

Roxas: Ire primero Yamamoto, cuando veas una apertura atacas

Yamamoto: Esta bien, solo ten cuidado, parece que conoce tu tecnica

Roxas: No te preocupes, le hare recordar mi tecnica al loco

-Roxas llamo a Xion pasando inmediatamente al cambio forma y con sus dos espadas en mano corrio directo contra Sebastiano para atacar pero su ataque habia sido bloqueado facilmente-

Roxas: ¿Pero que?

Sebastiano: Te dije que ya habia enfrentado esa tecnica patetica, no servira de nada contra mi...

Roxas: Solo te recuerdo que no estoy solo

-Yamamoto aparecio por detras de Sebastiano listo para atacar-

Yamamoto: Shigure Soen Ryu, primera forma: ¡Shajiku no Ame!

Sebastiano: Muy predecible...

-Sebastiano patea a Roxas en el estomago y voltea para bloquear el ataque de Yamamoto y despues soltar un ataque directo al pecho de Yamamoto que apenas logra esquivar-

Roxas: ¡Yamamoto estas bien!

Yamamoto: Si...apenas...

Sebastiano: Solo retrasan lo inevitable

Roxas: ¡Lo unico inevitable es tu derrota! ¡Tsuki Kurai Ame, Crecent Ame no Ray!

-Roxas corrio directo contra Sebastiano, solamente para que este desviara su ataque y le clavara la espada en el hombro-

Yamamoto: ¡Roxas!

Sebastiano: Te dije que solo atrasabas lo inevitable...

Roxas: No lo creo...

-Roxas logra hacer un ataque con su brazo sano haciendo que Sebastiano retrocediera y ataco nuevamente-

Roxas: Tsuki Karai Ame... ¡Shingetsu no Ame!

-Mientras Sebastiano trataba de esquivar el ataque, Yamamoto trato de atacar-

Roxas: ¡Ahora!

Yamamoto: Shigure Soen Ryu ¡Shinotsuku Ame!

-Yamamoto logro conectar el ataque dejando a Sebastiano herido frente a ellos-

Sebastiano: ¿Porque no se rinden?

Roxas: Hice una promesa hace años con una persona importante... no pienso dejarla sola ahora

Yamamoto: Mientras tengamos porque pelear, seguiremos adelante...

Sebastiano: jeje...jaja... ¡Jajajajaja!

Roxas: ¿Y a este que le pasa?

-Sebastiano empezo a actuar de manera extraña poniendose como si fuera un loco-

Sebastiano: Promesas...amigos...ah recuerdo cuando decia las mismas patrañas...solo basura que evitaba mi camino para ser lo que soy ahora...

Roxas: ¿Un loco desquiciado, sediento de sangre?

Sebastiano: Para ustedes idiotas debe ser horrible, pero si vieran el poder que pueden obtener...

Yamamoto: ¿De que sirve todo eso si no tienes a quien proteger?

Sebastiano: Dejame mostrarte...

-Sebastiano tomo nuevamente su espada y corrio directo contra los chicos realizando varios cortes que Yamamoto y Roxas apenas podian esquivar-

Yamamoto: ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Roxas: ¡Tengo un plan!

-Luego de un tiempo, Yamamoto y Roxas se separaron y corrieron de tal forma que Sebastiano quedo entre ambos-

Sebastiano: No importa lo que hagan...moriran...

Yamamoto: ¿Porque no tratas de atacarno entonces?

Sebastiano: Con gusto... ¡Pero que!

-Cuando Sebastiano trato de moverse noto que apenas si se podia mover, en ese entonces Roxas deshizo su cambio forma-

Roxas: Ahora que no puedes moverte rapido... esto terminara

-Tanto Yamamoto como Roxas se preparan y corren al ataque-

Yamamoto: Shigure Soen Ryu, decima forma...

Roxas: Tsuki Kurai Ame...

-Ambos logran chocar su ataque contra Sebastiano-

Yamamoto: ¡Scontro di Rondine!

Roxas: ¡Scontro di Luna!

-Luego del impacto, Sebastiano quede noquedado dejando al fin tomar un respiro a Yamamoto y Roxas que decidieron sentarse un rato-

Yamamoto: Eso fue dificil...

Roxas: Ni que lo digas...

Yamamoto: No sabia que tambies podias hacer ese ataque

Roxas: Que puedo decir, tuve algo de tiempo para practicar

Yamamoto: ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Roxas: Primero, recuperar algo de energia pronto, despues hay que buscar a los demas

Yamamoto: De acuerdo contigo...

-Yamamoto y Roxas se levantan, despues Yamamoto en tono amistoso le da una palmada al hombro herido de Roxas-

Roxas: Entonces va...¡Gah! ¡Cuidado con mi hombro!

Yamamoto: Lo siento, no lo recordaba

Roxas: A veces me pregunto como es que Gokudera te tiene la suficiente paciencia...

-De vuelta a la habitacion del cielo, Sofia y Tsuna estaban alegres de ver que sus amigos estaban sanos y salvos-

Sofia: Que alivio...

Baltus: La alegria no durara mucho tiempo señorita Amaranto

Sofia: ¡No me importa lo que pienses!

Tsuna: No te exaltes Soffy-Chan

Reborn: Aun asi, hay que tener en cuenta lo que dice Baltus...

Tsuna: Pero Reborn...

Reborn: No se confien...

Baltus: Bueno, vayamos a la siguiente batalla...

-Habitacion del Trueno-

Diano: ¿Acaso es todo lo que pueden hacer?

-Hiro estaba algo golpeado mientras Lambo estaba detras de el-

Lambo: ¡Lambo-San puede pelear!

Hiro: ¡No! Este tipo es demasiado peligroso vaca, deja que yo me encargue

Lambo: ¡Estas todo herido Baka-iro!

Hiro: No importa

Lambo: ¡Baka!

-Lambo saca su Bazooka y dispara, haciendo que Otona Lambo apareciera en escena-

Otona-Lambo: Yare yare, parece que hay problemas

Hiro: ¡Lambo!

Otona-Lambo: Ya lo recuerdo, no me dejabas pelear, ¿Creo que no tendras excusas ahora verdad?

Hiro: No, creo que ahora si podemos hacer algo...

Diano: Bueno... ¿Que esperan?

_**Bueno, no queda nada mas que decir, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews porfas n n**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Una vez mas saludos desde la escuela, bueno lo importante es no fallarles a ustedes y seguir con esta aventura, perdonenme la tardanza, pero la escuela cada vez se pone mas dificil ademas de que ando traducciendo otro fic x.x**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a seis personas que le dieron un gran significado a mi vida, sin ellos no se que demonios estaria haciendo ahora xD y no importa que tan lejos estemos siempre estaremos unidos. Llevamos dos años pero sigamos asi por el resto de nuestras vidad ¡Los quiero familia Sopraffare! n n**_

_**Ya saben, bla bla bla, no me pertence KHR, etc.**_

Target 29:

-Dos batallas ya habian sido libradas, la tormenta y lluvia de Vongola y Sopraffare habian superado sus batallas, ahora Hiro y Otona-Lambo deben superar su batalla contra Diano-

Otona-Lambo: Bien, ¿Cual es el plan?

Hiro: La verdad...no tengo nada en mente...

Diano: Mejor no resistan y mueran

-De la mano de Diano salio una baraja de la cual tomo varias cartas de espadas y las lanzo quedando en el aire que despues rodearona Lambo y Hiro-

Hiro: Yo me encargo

Lambo: Ok, te lo dejo

-Hiro tomo sus shuriken y las lanzo cortando las cartas a la mitad-

Diano: Buen intento pero no... ¡Spade Fulmine!

-De las cartas rotas empezaron a salir espadas electricas que empezaron a golpear a Lambo y Hiro, dejandolos heridos-

Lambo: Debo...resistir...

Hiro: No empiezes a llorar ahora

Diano: Lo siento pero no importa lo que hagan hasta aqui llegan...

-Diano lanzo una carta mas a los pies de ambos con el simbolo de trebol-

Diano: ¡Trifoglio fulmine!

-Una gran cantidad de treboles empezaron a salir del suelo empezando a liberar energia electrica dejando peor a Hiro y Lambo-

Lambo: ¡Ya no puedo más!

Hiro: ¡Lambo!

-Lambo salio corriendo dejando a Hiro contra Diano-

Diano: Parece que quedaste solo mocoso...

Hiro: Bueno...de todos modos ya tenia un plan...

Diano: ¿Que?

Hiro: ¡Tornado Formation!

-De la nada, varias Shuriken rodearon a Diano y empezaron a girar alrededor de el formando un tornado electrico-

Hiro: ¿Que te parecio amigo?

Diano: Buena idea...pero no importa lo que hagas no me derrotaras

-Diano lanzo una carta sobre el mostrando el simbolo de corazon-

Diano: ¡Cuore fulmine!

Hiro: ¡Pero que!

-Un gran relampago golpea a Diano dejandolo rodeado de llamas de trueno-

Diano: ¡Con toda esta energia a mi alrededor sera imposible que me derrotes!

Hiro: Je...lo siento pero alguien me enseño que nada es imposible...asi que no importa como te derrotare...

Lambo: Yare yare...parece que esto se complico un poco

Hiro: ¡Al fin regresas...vaca...estupi...¿Lambo?

-Frente a Hiro estaba el Lambo de 20 años en el futuro con su cambio forma listo-

Hiro: ¡Como es que!

Lambo: Eso no importa, sera mejor que entre en accion antes de que el tiempo acabe como la ultima vez...

Diano: No importa que edad tengas sigues siendo un estupido mocoso... ¡Diamante Fulmine!

-Las llamas alrededor de Diano formaron un diamente y este corrio contra Lambo-

Lambo: Veamos que puede hacer este escudo...¡Corna Fulmine!

-Los relampagos que salian del escudo de Lambo resultaron mucho mas fuertes de lo que eran en la ultima batalla destruyendo de alguna manera las llamas que rodeaban a Diano, pero despues de eso Lambo volvio a ser el niño de cinco años-

Lambo: ¡Waaaaaah!

Diano: Jeje...asi que ya pasaron los cinco minutos...

Hiro: ¡Pero yo sigo aqui! ¡Final Formation!

-De la nada miles de shuriken estaban sobre Diano que cayeron inmediatamente a el dejandolo completamente herido sin posibilidades de moverse-

Lambo: ¿Are? ¿Que paso baka-iro?

Hiro: Ah...nada vaca, solo dejame descansar...

Lambo: ¡OIII! ¡No ignores a Lambo-sama!

-Una vez mas en la habitacion del cielo-

Sofia: Hiro debe estar demasiado agotado...

Tsuna: Y aun debe sorportar al molesto de Lambo

Reborn: Esa vaca fue util esta vez

Baltus: Parece que corren con suerte, pero parece que en la habitacion del sol es otra historia...

-Habitacion del sol-

Shiryu: ¡Ryohei te encuentras bien!

Ryohei: ¡Esto es extremadamente dificil!

Aurora: No importa que no me quieran golpear, es imposible de cualquier forma...

Shiryu: ¿De que hablas?

Aurora: Golpeame y sabras...

Ryohei: Ya dijimos que no golpearemos a una mujer

_**Sorry si este capitulo no es tan bueno como los demas, no se porque batallo para escribir las peleas del sol y el trueno x_x espero no tardar tanto la proxima vez, nos vemos**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**¡En serio! ¿Cuantas semanas han pasado? TTwTT Al menos salgo de vacaciones en Noviembre y espero publicar mas seguido entonces, mientras tendremos que andar leyendonos cuando me dejen...**_

_**Pasando a otra cosa, 30 capitulos...quien lo diria xD ya al final hablo mas de esto, mejor los dejo ya con el capitulo**_

_**Ya saben, no me pertenece KHR, bla bla bla, pasemos al fic xD**_

**Target 30: La velocidad del sol**

Todas las batallas pasan sin problemas, o al menos eso era hasta que Shiryu y Ryohei se toparon con una chica como su oponente. Pasaran por alto su caballerosidad y pelearan o sera esta la razón de su derrota...

Diana: Acaso seguiran resistiendose...en verdad son pateticos, esperaba mas de ustedes...

Shiryu: Ryohei ¿Qué hacemos? Ninguno de nosotros se atrevera a pegarle...

Ryohei: Estas en lo cierto... asi no podemos llegar con Sawada y los demas

Diana: ¡Dejen de ignorarme ustedes dos!

-Diana, que estaba a unos metros lejos de los chicos, dio un paso e inmediatamente llego donde estaban Shiryu y Ryohei, esta da un giro propinandole una patada a ambos. SHiryu y Ryohei apenas pudieron protegerse del golpe, no solo el hecho de no querer golpearla por ser mujer era su unico problema, Diana de alguna manera tenia una velocidad increiblemente rapida, era una velocidad que no podian seguir facilmente

Diana: De veras que son pateticos, no pueden siquiera seguirme...deberia encargarme de ustedes ahora mismo...

Shiryu: Sabes que Ryohei...creo que tendre que hacerle caso a una pequeña puddle y olvidarme de que sea una chica...

Ryohei: ¿Hablas con perros?

Shiryu: No creo que sea momento para ese tipo de comentarios...Pero yo me refiero a Aidin...

Ryohei: No deberias tratar asi a las chicas, deberias ser extremadamente caballeroso...

Aidin: ¡Podrian los dos callarse de una vez!

Shiryu: Esta bien, ya, no te enojes...

Ryohei: ¡Tengo una idea! Quedate extremadamente quieto y cierra los ojos

Shiryu: ¡Que! pero

Ryohei: Hazlo, recorde lo que me enseño el maestro Colonello

Shiryu: ...¡Ah! Ya entendi...

-Shiryu hizo caso a lo que dijo Ryohei y ambos cerraron sus ojos quedandose quietos donde estaban parados, Diana se sentia aun mas molesta por las tonterias que habian hecho hace rato y con esa furia hizo que llamas de sol rodearan sus piernas, listas para dar un golpe letal. Corrio hacia ellos y apenas iba a dar la patada final, Ryohei y Shiryu abrieron sus ojos, Shiryu detuvo la patada de Diana mientras Ryohei se puso en posicion para golpearla en el estomago-

Ryohei: Perdon por esto señorita, pero necesitamos alcanzar a nuestros amigos... ¡MAXIMUM CANNON!

-El golpe conecto de lleno a Diana, que quedo inconciente despues del golpe, Shiryu la solto y dejo que callera al suelo-

Shiryu: Buen trabajo Ryohei...

Ryohei: Tambien tu deteniendo esa patada...

Shiryu: Seguimos hablando despues, tenemos que encontrar a los dema-

-Habitacion Tormenta-

Sakura. Oye ¿Qué hacemos con Chiara?

Gokudera: Tu dejala ahi, con suerte alguien de su familia se preocupara por ella...

Sakura: A veces eres demasiado crue-

-Habitacion Lluvia-

Yamamoto: ¿Estas mejor Roxas?

Roxas: mmm Todavia duele un poco, pero ya estoy mejor

Yamamoto: Muy bien, entonces vayamos a busca-

-Habitacion Trueno-

Lambo: Lambo-San esta cansado...

Hiro: No te pongas flojo vaca, debemos alcanzar a los o-

-Una explosión se escucha en la mansión, esta habia afectado todas las habitaciones donde estaban los chicos menos la del cielo, donde Tsuna, Sofia y Reborn miraban con preocupación las pantallas que habia colocado Baltus mostrando todas las habitaciones a la vez, no se veia nada, ninguna señal de vida-

Sofia: No...chicos...

Tsuna: ¡Qué esta pasando!

Reborn: ¿Qué sabes de esto?

Baltus: No se que esta pasando...

Reborn: Humm, entonces...

Tsuna: Reborn, ¿Tu sabes algo?

-En ese momento una de las paredes de la habitacion empieza a romperse, en el momento en el que se derrumba se ven cinco sombras que aparecen entre el humo de la explosion-

Baltus: ¡Quienes son ustedes!

Kaito: Parece que esta no te la esperabas ¿Verdad Baltus?

Mukuro: Kufufufu...esto parece divertido...

Hibari: Preparate a ser mordido hasta la muerte por destruir la paz de Namimori...

Aidin: Esta vez estas derrotado Baltus

Shinmen: Terminemos con esta pequeña actuación Baltus...

Sofia: ¡Shinmen!

Tsuna: Entonces...no los traiciono...

Reborn: Justo lo que estaba pensando...

Baltus: ¿Qué?... ¡Qué demonios paso en esa habitación!

_**Perdon por la mala pelea...otra vez T T Espero haber compensado eso con el final xD**_

_**Hablando de los 30 capitulos...la verdad no esperaba llegar tan lejos con este fic, empezo como una idea sencilla de hacer una historia de Katekyo donde mi familia se viera involucrada de alguna forma, y asi termine creando a la familia Sopraffare de este fic, cada personaje con cualidades de cada uno de mis mejores amigos y su servidora, por lo que llegar a 30 capitulos con esta historia es algo importante para mi, y si en el camino logre emocionar a muchas personas, me alegro de estar entreteniendolos n n**_

_**Espero nos veamos pronto con el proximo capitulo :)**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Primero que nada... ¡Perdón por el mega error que cometí en el capitulo anterior! La guardiana del Sol de Zeuzera no se llama Diana, es Aurora, no se porque rayos le cambie el nombre TTwTT**_

_**Además, en este capitulo habrá flashback para que no haya confusión n n**_

_**Y ahora que me disculpe por mis errores, pasemos al capitulo que estaban esperando tanto xD**_

_**Ya saben, KHR no me pertenece bla, bla, bla!, vayamos al capitulo!**_

Target 31: La ilusión de la niebla

¿Shinmen no traiciono a los Sopraffare? Los planes de Baltus han caído con la acción sorpresa del guardián de la niebla de los Sopraffare. ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la habitación de la niebla?

Habitación del cielo

Baltus: ¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí Shinmen!?

Shinmen: ¿Enserio creías que traicionaría a mi familia? Puede que sean algo torpes...

Sofía: ¡Oye!

Shinmen: Pero aun así, son personas importantes para mí, no los iba a traicionar solo porque me lo pidieras...

Baltus: Frey...Callisto... ¿Qué paso con ellos?

Mukuro: Kufufu... ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

_**Flashback**_

_Habitación de la Niebla_

_Aidin: ¡Chicos cuidado!_

_- Kaito, Chrome y Hibari estaban de alguna forma resistiendo en contra de las ilusiones de Callisto y Shinmen, pero mientras ellos se concentraban en las ilusiones, Frey llegaba por detrás a atacarlos con su sable chino, dejando a Kaito y Hibari heridos mientras protegían a Chrome-_

_Callisto: ¿Quién diría que la nube de Vongola protegería a una chica debil, no es así Shinmen?_

_Shinmen: ..._

_Frey: Igual no importa lo que hagan, su muerte y la de la chica son inevitables..._

_Kaito: ¡Maldición! las ilusiones combinadas de ellos son demasiado fuertes_

_Hibari: Herbívora, no puedes hacer nada contra ellos..._

_Chrome: Es como dijo Kaito-San, son demasiado fuertes para poder deshacer las ilusiones..._

_-Los chicos siguieron asi unos minutos hasta que las ilusiones empezaron a bajar el nivel de su fuerza, el daño ya estaba hecho, los tres estaban agotados y separados, dejando a Chrome frente a Frey-_

_Frey: Ya no necesito más de sus ilusiones chicos..._

_Kaito: ¡Chrome muévete!_

_Frey: Grita lo que quieras, ya no tienen energía para ayudarla..._

_-Frey pone el filo de su sable en el cuello de Chrome, listo para darle el golpe final-_

_Aidin: ¡Chrome-chan!_

_Frey: Di adiós niña..._

_Chrome: Mukuro-sama..._

_Callisto: ¡AAAAHG!_

_Frey: ¡Pero qué!_

_-Frey alejo su espada de Chrome para voltear a ver a sus compañeros solo para ver a Shinmen golpeando a Callisto con una de sus espadas, dejando a la vez libre a Aidin-_

_Frey: ¡Shinmen! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?_

_Shinmen: ...Sorpresa..._

_Frey: No importa, aun así, ¡No podrás salvar a tu amiga!_

_-Apenas Frey volteo de vuelta con Chrome, Kaito y Hibari ponían sus respectivas armas en el cuello de Frey-_

_Frey: ¡Ustedes!_

_Hibari: No te muevas herbívoro_

_Kaito: No sé que paso pero me siento como si no hubiera pasado nada..._

_Shinmen: Eh ahí mi sorpresa...la verdadera ilusión que hice fue la de engañarlos haciéndoles pensar que estaban agotados...pero ahora sus energías están al 100%_

_Frey: ¡Traidor!_

_Shinmen: ¿Traidor? La verdad, en ningún momento estaba con ustedes...mejor cuídate de quien tienes enfrente..._

_-Frente a Frey, una niebla empezó a rodear a Chrome, cubriéndola por completo haciendo aparecer de esa forma a Mukuro-_

_Mukuro: Así que, eras tu el que hacia sufrir a mi querida Nagi..._

_Frey: ¡Malditos sean! ¡Vongola! ¡Sopraffare!_

_Mukuro: Ahí cometes otro error...jamás me compares con la sucia mafia..._

_-Después de eso, Frey y Callisto quedaron inconscientes en el suelo, mientras Kaito, Aidin y Shinmen se reagrupaban-_

_Kaito: Muy bien Shinmen, es mejor que te expliques..._

_Aidin: No te preocupes Kai-kun, era nuestro plan_

_Kaito: ¡Qué! ¡También tu Aidin!_

_Shinmen: Necesitábamos a alguien dentro de los Zeuzera, el único que podría hacer este tipo de cosas era yo, así que le dije a Aidin que me infiltraría para ver si podía ayudar en algo, pero no podía decirle nada a ustedes, hubiera arruinado el plan_

_Kaito: ¡Y el secuestro de Aidin era parte del plan!_

_Shinmen: Eso...No, la verdad que no me habían dicho sobre eso, así que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo_

_Mukuro: Si ya dejaron de hablar, pueden decirme que planean hacer_

_Aidin: En este momento todos deben estar recuperándose de las peleas, sé que pudieron salir victoriosos ya que Shinmen recibía la señal de que sus "compañeros" habían perdido_

_Hibari: Entonces que herbívoros..._

_Shinmen: No se preocupen, ya lo tengo todo planeado..._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Shinmen: Coloque explosiones en cada habitación menos esta para poder realizar el siguiente paso del plan...

Baltus: Y se puede saber, ¿Cuál es ese dichoso plan?

Aidin: Fácil...

-Detrás de Kaito, y los demás salieron siete sombras más y corrieron a rodear a Baltus. Eran el resto de los guardianes que con sus cambio forma activados estaban listos para dar el golpe final a Baltus, mientras Lambo salió quedandose atrás de Aidin-

Sakura: Vaya que nos sorprendiste esta vez Shinmen...

Gokudera: Serán idiotas por haberse dejado engañar

Yamamoto: Pero Gokudera, nosotros también caímos en eso

Roxas: Solo estas reafirmando que somos unos idiotas

Hiro: Pueden dejar de llamarnos idiotas...

Shiryu: No importa eso ahora

Ryohei: ¡Vamos a derrotar a este tipo al extremo!

Sofía: ¡Chicos!

Tsuna: ¡Están bien!

Reborn: ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora Baltus?

-Lambo y Aidin habían ido a sacar a Tsuna, Sofía y Reborn de donde Baltus los tenía encerrados, mientras que Shinmen, Kaito, Mukuro y Hibari acompañaban al resto de los guardianes, listos para atacar en cualquier momento, pero entonces Baltus soltó una risa poniendo en duda a los demás-

Baltus: Vaya, admito que ahora me sorprendieron, ¿Pero creen que serán capaces de derrotarme?

Gokudera: Vaya que te gusta alardear, estas rodeado y tus guardianes han caído

Roxas: Lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendirte ahora mismo...

Baltus: Parece ser que ustedes se creen la gran cosa, pero no me subestimen guardianes inútiles...

-Baltus saco de la nada una espada de esgrima y se coloco en posición de ataque mientras la espada era rodeada de llamas del cielo, luego de eso Baltus hizo un movimiento que lanzo las llamas rodeando a todos los guardianes, dejando intactos a Sofía, Tsuna, Aidin y Lambo. En ese momento, el efecto de harmonía de la llama del cielo empieza a afectar en los chicos, petrificándolos rápidamente-

Tsuna: ¡Chicos!

Sofía: ¡No!

Baltus: Parece que recuerdan el efecto de sus llamas verdad, ahora sus queridos guardianes serán de piedra…

Sofía: ¡Déjalos ya Baltus!

Tsuna: Tu pelea es con nosotros

Baltus: Si tanto quieres salvarlos Amaranto… derrótenme y sus amigos regresaran a la normalidad, pero si mueren, entonces ellos también morirán…

Sakura: ¡No te preocupes Soffy-nee!

Roxas: Sabemos que puedes hacerlo

Gokudera: ¡Jyuudaime! Debe derrotar a este tipo de una buena vez

Yamamoto: ¡Tu puedes Tsuna!

Mukuro: Parece que solo puedo confiar en ustedes ahora

Hibari: No pierdan herbívoros…

Shinmen: Contamos con ustedes

Baltus: Por lo que veo todos los guardianes son idiotas, piensan que uno se interesa en ellos cuando solo son piezas de guerra…

Reborn: Que piensan hacer ustedes dos…

Sofía: Baltus…

Tsuna (Entrando en híper ultima voluntad): Prepárate para perder…

Baltus: Oh, acaso están enojados, Amaranto, Sawada…

Sofía/Tsuna: ¡Vas a pagar todo lo que haz hecho!

-Antes de ser petrificados por completos, un ultimo grito salio de la mayoria de los guardianes-

Guardianes: ¡Vongola/Sopraffare...!

Sofía/Tsuna: ¡FIGHT!

_**Y así llega el final de otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado n n**_

_**Aunque tristemente, entramos a la batalla final de esta historia, por lo que el fin esta cerca… ¡Waaaaaah! ¡Odio hacer esto ahora que se anuncio que el final de Katekyo esta cerca!**_

_**Pero aun falta mucho para eso, así que no nos deprimamos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **_


	32. Chapter 32

**TTwTT Creo que muchos estamos en depresión por el final de Katekyo, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, mientras lo recordemos la llama de última voluntad jamás se apagara y Katekyo seguirá por siempre vivo.**

**Bueno dejando eso atrás entremos a la última batalla de esta historia, pero no se desanimen, ya después les explicare n.n**

**Ya saben, KHR no me pertenece (si lo fuera aun estaría haciendo el manga) bla, bla, bla, vamos con la batalla**

**Target 32: Por ellos**

Todo parecía perdido, todos los guardianes menos Lambo y Aidin estaban petrificados, los únicos que pueden detener a Baltus ahora son Tsuna y Sofía. La batalla para detener a los Zeuzera y rescatar a los chicos inicia….

-Afuera de la mansión-

Dino: ¿Qué fue esa explosión?

Bianchi: Solo espero que todos ellos estén bien…

Squalo: ¡VOOOOOOI! Dejen de preocuparse y sigan peleando

Dino: Tienes razón Squalo, terminemos aquí para alcanzar a los chicos

Xanxus: Si esas basuras mueren ahora, iré por ellos al infierno a matarlos…

-Habitación del cielo-

Aidin: ¡Cuidado chicos!

Reborn: Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí Aidin

Aidin: Pero Reborn…

Reborn: ¿Quieres terminar como ellos?

Aidin: …Entiendo…

Reborn: Confía en Tsuna y Sofía, ellos son los únicos que nos pueden salvar ahora…

-Tsuna y Sofía hacían lo posible por atacar a Baltus, tratando de evitar que sus llamas los tocaran, si llegaba a tocarlos seria el fin. Fue entonces que Sofía decidió retroceder y pensar en algo-

Sofía: Tsuna, si seguimos así no llegaremos a ningún lado…

Tsuna: Lo se… pero que podemos hacer…

Baltus: Porque mejor no se rinden y se unen a sus inútiles guardianes, de cualquier modo nadie saldrá vivo de aquí

Sofía: ¡Jamás dejare que te salgas con la tuya luego de lo que le hiciste a mis amigos!

Baltus: Tanto escandalo por petrificar unos guardianes, ¿Saben cuantos guardianes eh conseguido? Sin contar a Frey estos eran como la tercera generación de guardianes a mi disposición…

Tsuna: ¿Tercera? ¡Que le hiciste a los anteriores!

Baltus: Simple…no me eran útiles, yo mismo los elimine después de que fallaron las misiones que les asignaba…

-Todos quedaron horrorizados después de haber escuchado las palabras de Baltus, luego de lo dicho Baltus lanzo un ataque directo hacia uno de los guardianes petrificados, pero Tsuna llego a tiempo con el "Zero Point Breakthrough" para absorber las llamas, momento que Sofía aprovecho para irse contra Baltus y mandarlo a la Habitación de la niebla para que los demás estuvieran protegidos. Tsuna inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación, solo para encontrar a una Sofía totalmente enojada frente a Baltus que se levantaba del suelo luego del golpe que le había dado ella-

Sofía: ¿Cómo?

Tsuna: Sofía…

Sofía: ¡Como pudiste hacer algo así a quienes te protegían!

Baltus: ¡Jajaja! En verdad me sorprende Amaranto… Como si los guardianes en verdad importaran, solo sirven que para evitar que te ensucies las manos en este mundo…

Sofía: Tsuna…tengo un plan…

Tsuna: ¿Qué?

Sofía: Creare una apertura, cuando veas que esta sin protección usa el X-Burner…

Tsuna: ¡Pero Sofía!

Sofía: ¡Solo ve preparando el X-Burner y haz lo que te digo!

-Sofía se lanzo una vez más directo contra Baltus, pero esta vez, él estaba listo para recibirla con su espada, justo en el momento del choque parecía que Baltus había salido victorioso, pero sorpresa se llevo cuando vio su ataque siendo bloqueado por el escudo de Sofía-

Baltus: ¡Pero que! ¡Como demonios tu estúpido escudo pudo bloquear mi ataque!

Sofía: Este no es un estúpido escudo Baltus…Este escudo a pasado de generación en generación a los lideres de los Sopraffare… cada gema del escudo representa a los guardianes, y ahora que hemos descubierto el como usar las llamas…este escudo tomo un mayor valor….

-Cuando Sofía termino de hablar, salieron llamas de cada gema, pero no llamas del cielo, eran llamas de cada atributo, las siete llamas en un escudo-

Tsuna: Siete llamas…

Baltus: ¡Eso es imposible!

Sofía: No lo es…cada gema es como un anillo, cuando descubrimos el uso de las llamas le pedí a cada uno de mis guardianes que pusieran algo de su energía en la piedra, y gracias a eso, siempre que lucho con este escudo es como si pelearas contra todos los Sopraffare…mientras ellos estén conmigo, siempre estaré bien…por ellos… ¡Por ellos te derrotare Baltus! ¡Hasta aquí llega tu crueldad!

-Sofía empujo su escudo haciendo que la espada de Baltus terminara rota después de eso, Sofía realizo un corte con su espada para dejarlo quieto, en ese momento salto lejos de Baltus y volteo con Tsuna quien ya tenia el X-Burner listo-

Sofía: ¡Tsuna ahora!

Tsuna: ¡X-Burner!

-El golpe dio directo a Baltus, pero justo en medio del ataque algo se interpuso y tomo a Baltus herido para alejarlo del ataque-

Sofía: ¡Pero que!

Tsuna: ¡Que paso!

¿?: No podemos dejar que lo maten, Vongola, Sopraffare

Tsuna: Esa voz…

Sofía: Tsuna, ¿Sabes quien es?

Tsuna: Es la misma voz que escuche cuando derrote a Mukuro…

Sofía: No puede ser…

Vindice: Parece que me recuerdas, Decimo Vongola…

**Jo jo jo ¿Esa no se la esperaban verdad? xD Me Salí con la mía **

**Ya para el próximo capitulo verán que pasa con Vindice, pero por lo pronto hasta aquí el capitulo**

**Y con lo que decía al inicio, ya tengo planes de que hacer con la familia Sopraffare, ya cuando tenga mas información les aviso, pero solo les digo que estén listos para sorpresas en el futuro n n**

**Y sin mas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	33. Chapter 33

_**¡Y casi soy libre! Bueno, creo que la primera semana sin KHR fue algo difícil pero igual, la vida debe seguir, así que la historia debe continuar y sin mas tardanza les traigo el nuevo capitulo n n**_

_Itálicas son pensamientos chicos __**Ok ;)**_

_**Ya saben, KHR no me pertenece, bla bla ¡Empezamos!**_

_**Target 33: Fin de una larga batalla**_

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Vindice? ¿Por qué rayos salvaron a Baltus? Tsuna y Sofía están preocupados con el hecho de que tal vez se aproximen problemas más serios, ninguno baja la guardia hasta que ven que el Vindice le coloca unas cadenas a Baltus-

Tsuna: ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

Sofía: ¿Por qué están aquí Vindice?

Vindice: No se preocupen que en esta ocasión no estamos aquí por ustedes…

Sofía: ¿De que hablas?

Vindice: Estamos aquí solo para llevarnos al líder de los Zeuzera y a sus guardianes, han causado demasiados problemas y es hora de que paguen las consecuencias…

Tsuna: Entonces ellos…

Vindice: No son del mismo nivel de peligro que Rokudo Mukuro, pero si serán llevados a Vendicare

Sofía: ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasara con nuestros amigos? Ellos habían sido petrificados por Baltus

Reborn: No se preocupen por ellos

Tsuna: ¡Reborn!

Reborn: Ellos ya regresaron a la normalidad, están descansando ahora mismo

Sofía: Entonces todos ya están a salvo…estoy…mas tranquila…

-Después de eso Sofía se empezó a debilitar y estuvo a punto de caer de no haber sido porque Tsuna alcanzo a atraparla antes de que tocara al suelo-

Tsuna: ¡Soffy-chan!

Sofía: Estoy bien…solo ocupo descansar un poco…

Reborn: Creo que usar las siete llamas debió ser muy agotador para ella

Tsuna (Estado normal): Si…

Vindice: Sin mas objeciones, nos llevaremos a los Zeuzera, presiento que nos veremos de nuevo Vongole Decimo…

Tsuna: ¿Qué?

-Sin decir mas, el vindice desapareció junto a Baltus y a la vez en las otras habitaciones cada guardián desaparecía también junto a uno.-

Tsuna: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso Reborn?

Reborn: Como si fuera a saberlo Dame-Tsuna, mejor carga a Sofía y llévala junto a los demás

Tsuna: Esta bien…

Reborn: _¿Qué quiso decir con eso el de Vindice? Lo mejor será que lo investiguemos un poco…_

-Tsuna tomo a Sofía y la cargo hasta donde estaban Aidin y Lambo, ellos estaban junto a los demás guardianes, a excepción de Mukuro que ya había desaparecido dejando a Chrome en su lugar, todos habían regresado a la normalidad pero estaban dormidos, justo cuando Tsuna llego con ellos, uno a uno fueron despertando-

Sakura: Ahh… ¿Qué paso?

Yamamoto: Ese fue un buen descanso…

Gokudera: Idiotas, que no recuerdan lo que paso…

Hiro: Si…

Roxas: ¡Espera! ¿Qué sucedió con Tsuna y Soffy?

Tsuna: Tranquilo Roxas, estamos bien…

Kaito: Espera ¡Que le paso a Soffy!

Tsuna: Esta bien, solo esta durmiendo…

-Tsuna bajo con cuidado a Sofía, dejándola descansar en el suelo junto a los demás-

Ryohei: ¿Esta ella bien?

Tsuna: Si Onii-chan, solo esta agotada por usar las siete llamas de su escudo

Sakura: ¡Espera! ¡Estas diciendo que Soffy-nee utilizo las siete llamas del escudo!

Shiryu: En verdad pudo hacerlo…

Shinmen: Entonces funciono la teoría del escudo… ¿Qué paso con Baltus y los demás Zeuzera?

-Tsuna entonces empezó a contar todo lo sucedido, incluyendo las ultimas palabras que le dijo el Vindice-

Chrome: ¿El líder de los Zeuzera en verdad hizo eso?

Sakura: ¿Qué raro? ¿Cómo es que no supimos algo como eso cuando lo investigamos?

Aidin: Eso no importa…al menos todos estamos sanos y salvos…

Sofía: Pero igual…

Roxas: ¡Soffy!

Tsuna: Ya despertaste Soffy-chan

Soffy: Me preocupa lo que dijo el Vindice…

Gokudera: ¿Qué es lo que están planeando esos tipos?

Shinmen: ¿No serás tan estúpido como para ir contra ellos verdad?

Gokudera: ¡Que dijiste!

Yamamoto: Tranquilízate Gokduera, piensa en lo que dijo

Reborn: Shinmen tiene razón, no podemos ir en contra de esos tipos así como si nada, lo mejor será esperar a ver cuales son sus movimientos

Sofía: Estoy de acuerdo con Reborn, y tal como dijo Aidin, lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo

Aidin: En ese caso, lo mejor es ir con Dino y los demás, en cuanto vean que estamos todos completos, sin ninguna baja, el resto de los soldados de Baltus dejaran de pelear al ver que su cabeza ha caído…

Sofía: Entonces vamos y terminemos con esto

-Afuera de la mansión de los Zeuzera-

Dino: Parece que estos tipos no se rendirán

Bianchi: ¿Cuánto mas tardaran haya adentro?

Xanxus: Mas vale que esas basuras no hayan muerto

Squalo: ¡Vooooooiii! Miren haya

Basil: ¡Es Sawada-Dono!

-Todos voltearon a ver que tanto Sopraffare y Vongola estaban bien, alguno rasguños y heridas pero estaban vivos, lo que significaba la derrota total de los Zeuzera, después de eso, todos lo que seguían peleando se detuvieron y se rindieron sin mas opción. Luego de haber descansado un rato, y de que explicaran lo sucedido con Shinmen y todo lo que ocurrió adentro, los chicos se dirigieron de vuelta al helicóptero para regresar a casa-

Tsuna: ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora Soffy-chan?

Sofía: Ummm la verdad no se, estábamos pensando si quedarnos un tiempo mas en Namimori, pero todo depende de lo que diga el Noveno y también de lo que quieran los chicos

Hiro: Por mi no hay problema

Shinmen: Italia, Japón, da lo mismo si estudio aquí o haya

Shiryu: So pongo que eso es un "Esta bien" de parte de Shinmen jaja

Aidin: Nosotros tampoco tenemos quejas verdad Kai-kun

Kaito: Si, no tengo ningún problema

Sakura: Pues me parece perfecto, además como toda fan del anime me parece perfecto vivir en Japón jejeje

Gokudera: No piensas en otra cosa tonta

Sakura: Cállate Baka-dera

Roxas: Pues creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con quedarnos Soffy

Yamamoto: Eso es genial

Tsuna: Si, será divertido que estén con nosotros

Sofía: ¡Si verdad! _Quedarme mas tiempo con Tsuna y los demás… eso seria genial…_

_**Y así termina otro capitulo, creo que solo tengo dos capítulos mas para esta historia u.u**_

_**Pero no estén tristes, que la historia de los Sopraffare y Vongola no termina con este fic, se los prometo ;)**_

_**Y de paso, a todos los que celebran este dia, ¡Feliz Dia de Gracias! n.n**_

_**Pues sin mas, nos vemos hasta la próxima chicos**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Perdón por la tardanza, estaba encargándome de otros fics xD lo bueno que ya al fin estoy de vacaciones**_

_**Bueno, vamos empezando con esto, ya saben, no soy dueña de KHR, bla, bla, bla. Iniciemos este capitulo**_

**Target 34: Se aproxima el adiós****...**

Pasaron dos días desde la pelea contra los Zeuzera, despues de recuperarse regresaron a sus vidas "normales". Mientras eso sucedía, Reborn tuvo una plática con el Noveno

-Hace dos días, despues de la batalla-

Reborn: Parece que todo salió bien verdad Noveno

Noveno: Si, me alegra que todos hayan vuelto sanos y salvos

Reborn: Ahora que Vindice se llevo a los Zeuzera, ya no serán un problema para nosotros Noveno

Noveno: Tienes razón Reborn, aunque...

Reborn: ¿Que harás con los Sopraffare? ¿Se quedaran a vivir aquí para asistir a Tsuna?

Noveno: Como me gustaría responder que si a esa pregunta, pero creo que hay algo que necesito que le digas a Sofía

-Escuela Namimori, dos días despues de la batalla-

Profesor: ¡Se vuelven a quedar dormidos en clase y los envió a la dirección! ¡Entendieron!

-Una vez mas, debido al cansancio que tenían, Tsuna, Sofía, Gokudera, Sakura, Hiro, Yamamoto y Roxas terminaron durmiéndose en la clase, gracias a que Sofía de alguna manera convenció al profesor de que no los castigara, solo sufrieron un sermón y la vergüenza de tener que recibirlo frente a sus compañeros de clase. Luego de eso, el profesor se retiro dejando que todos se fueran a almorzar-

Tsuna: Ahh...eso estuvo cerca

Yamamoto: Si, gracias por salvarnos Soffy

Sofía: No es nada...por poco y regresamos a dirección

Gokudera: Como si eso fuera la gran cosa

Sakura: Oye, no todos somos unos rebeldes desinteresados como tu Bakadera

Gokudera: ¡Te voy a...!

Hiro: Y ya empezaron...

Roxas: Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos

Tsuna: ¿Que tal si mejor nos vamos ya a comer?

Sofía: Estoy de acuerdo con Tsuna, que tal si ya-

-Antes de que Sofía pudiera terminar su frase, Reborn entro por la ventana golpeando a Tsuna en la cabeza-

Reborn: Sofía, necesito hablar contigo

Tsuna: ¡Reborn que haces aquí!

Reborn: Esta vez no vengo por ti Dame-Tsuna, vamos al techo Sofía

Sofía: Ah pero...

Reborn: Acaso piensas desafiarme...

Sofía: No, claro que no, ahorita voy, regreso chicos

-Mientras Sofía y Reborn se retiraban, Tsuna se levantaba para al fin poder comer en paz...al menos eso intento-

Lambo: ¡El gran Lambo-san esta aquí!

Tsuna: ¡Lambo!

Gokudera: Vaca-estúpida que haces aquí

Aidin: Lo mismo vine a preguntar

-Detrás de Lambo aparecieron Aidin, Kaito, Shinmen, Shiryu y Ryohei-

Shinmen: La vaca tonta llego de la nada a nuestro salón

Kaito: Pensamos que tal vez alguno de ustedes se le había perdido

Lambo: Lambo-san no esta perdido, Lambo-san vino por si mismo

Shiryu: Ya pues Lambo, quédate quieto

-Lambo en ese momento salto y le dio una patada a Shiryu-

Lambo: ¡No lo hare!

Tsuna: ¡Lambo!

Lambo: ¡Atrápame si puedes Dame-Tsuna!

Ryohei: ¡Ohhhh! ¡Esto se ve extremadamente divertido!

Sakura: ¿No vamos a hacerle caso verdad?

Shinmen: Si no lo atrapan, hará desastres en la escuela, y los responsables seremos nosotros...

-Despues de eso, todos los chicos salieron corriendo detrás de Lambo, tratando de atraparlo, sorpresivamente, Lambo estaba logrando esquivar todos los intentos de los chicos para atraparlo-

Tsuna: ¡Desde cuando Lambo es tan rápido!

Hiro: ¡Oye Shinmen! Usa tus ilusiones para engañar a Lambo y que podamos atraparlo

Shinmen: No gastare mis llamas en esa vaca

Hiro: ¡Pero que!

Sakura: Ya concéntrense en atrapar a esa vaca

Lambo: ¡Bhweee! No atraparan a Lambo-Sa-

-En ese momento Lambo se tropezó, cosa que aprovecharon Tsuna y los demás y saltaron al mismo tiempo para atrapar a Lambo. Al atrapar a Lambo los chicos cayeron y chocaron una puerta la cual abrieron y terminaron amontonados uno sobre otro, dejando a Tsuna y a Lambo hasta abajo-

Aidin: Oigan están bien

Kaito: Si, solo que estas encima de mi Aidin

Ryohei: ¡Esto es extremo!

Shinmen: Se podrían bajar

Roxas: Como rayos terminamos así

Yamamoto: Jeje, pues así paso

Sakura: Esto no tiene nada de divertido

Hiro: Y me lo dices a mi

Gokudera: ¡Ya bájense!

Tsuna: Chi...cos...

Lambo: Debo...resistir...

Hibari: Herbívoros...

-Inmediatamente, al escuchar eso, todos se pusieron de pie y retrocedieron, solo para darse cuenta de que la habitación a la que habían caído era la del comité disciplinario con un Hibari completamente molesto y listo para morderlos hasta la muerte-

Tsuna: ¡Hibari-San!

Hibari: Herbívoros, se atrevieron a interrumpir en mi oficina y rompieron la puerta, por ello serán mordidos hasta la muerte

Roxas: Oigan...Como que ya pasamos mucho por esta situación no...

Sakura: Solo cállate y corre

-Inmediatamente todos salieron corriendo, menos Shinmen que tuvo que ser jalado por Kaito y Hiro, todos dirigiéndose al techo. Mientras, justo al lugar donde se dirigían los chicos, Sofía y Reborn terminaban de hablar-

Sofía: Entonces... ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?

Reborn: Tienen que estar en Italia en dos días

Sofía: ...Entiendo...

-Despues de eso, ambos escucharon unos gritos desesperados, voltearon solo para ver como Tsuna y los demás llegaban realmente cansados de escapar de Hibari-

Tsuna: Eso estuvo cerca...

Hiro: Ni que lo digas...

Sofía: Chicos...

Sakura: Ah, Soffy-nee, perdón olvidamos que estabas aquí arriba

Roxas: Perdón por interrumpir tú platica con Reborn

Sofía: No hay problema, pero...

Yamamoto: Oigan, ¿Alguno tiene planes despues de clases?

Aidin: No que yo sepa

Yamamoto: ¿Que tal si vienen a mi casa y comen algo?

Sakura: ¡Me agrada esa idea!

Ryohei: ¡Comamos al extremo!

Gokudera. Solo si Jyuudaime acepta ir

Shinmen: Como siempre, solo siendo el perrito faldero

Sofía: ¡CHICOS!

-Todos voltearon a ver a Sofía, al tener su atención ella solo se puso algo triste y trato de seguir hablando-

Sofía: Nosotros...

Tsuna: Soffy-chan

Reborn: Los Sopraffare deben regresar a Italia, al parecer hay algo que preocupa al Noveno y necesita de ellos para investigar sobre ello

Tsuna: ¡Que!

Sakura: ¿Es cierto eso Soffy-nee?

Sofía: Si, tenemos que regresar

Roxas: ¿Cuando nos tenemos que ir?

Sofía: Dentro de dos días...

-La alegría que vivían hace un momento desapareció, despues de todo lo que habían pasado, ahora debían separarse, los Sopraffare debían regresar a Italia-

_**Y con esto termina el penúltimo capitulo TTwTT **_

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Bien chicos, ha llegado el día, nunca pensé que esta historia fuera a durar tanto, pero por ello, me alegro de al fin llegar a este momento, uno doloroso, pero que trae consigo una buena noticia. ¿Cuáles noticias preguntaran? Eso se los diré al final del capítulo ;) mientras disfruten el "ultimo" capitulo**_

**Capítulo 35: No es un adiós****...**

Después de que Reborn les avisara las órdenes del Noveno, los Sopraffare pasaron el día callados, alejados de Tsuna y los demás, las clases pasaron y después de ellas, regresaron a casa sin decir nada. Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera se quedaron viendo lo deprimidos que se veían Soffy y los otros.

Yamamoto: No puedo creer que en verdad se vayan

Tsuna: No es justo, parecía que Soffy-chan y los demás estaban muy felices de vivir aquí

Gokudera: Comparada como debe ser su vida en Italia, aquí debían estar más relajados aun con todo lo que paso

Reborn: Es su deber como familia aliada a Vongola, no tiene otra opción por el momento

Tsuna: ¡Pero Reborn!

Reborn: Ninguna queja Tsuna, ahora debemos irnos

-Así paso la tarde, al día siguiente Sofía y los demás no regresaron a la escuela, Reborn les dijo que debían preparar todo para su viaje por lo que pasaron todo el día guardando sus cosas-

Aidin: Kai-kun ¿Ya terminaste de guardar tus cosas?

Kaito: Ya lo hice, Aidin

Sakura: ¡Entonces ayuda a guardar los libros de Soffy-nee!

Kaito: ¿Qué? Pero son muchos y ustedes aun no terminan.

Roxas: Por eso, mientras nosotros terminamos ayuda a Soffy, así van avanzando con los libros

Kaito: No es justo

Hiro: Ya no llores y ayuda, te acompaño

Shiryu: Oigan ¿Alguno a visto a Soffy?

Shinmen: Sigue en su cuarto

Hiro: Sé que esta triste por esto, pero...

Roxas: Mejor vamos a hablar con ella, Saku

Sakura: Si, será lo mejor

Aidin: Yo me encargo de sus cosas

Sakura/Roxas: Gracias

- Roxas y Sakura pasaron frente a la habitación de Sofía y después de sobrevivir a la avalancha de libros llegaron a la habitación de Sofía, donde ella se encontraba sentada en su cama viendo una foto de ella y sus guardianes-

Sofia: ¡Chicos!

Sakura: Soffy-nee, tenemos que hablar

Sofia: Eh, pero ahorita no podemos, debemos arreglar todo para...

-Antes de que pudiera terminar, Roxas le da un pequeño golpe en la frente haciéndola sentarse de nuevo en la cama-

Sofia: ¡Oye! Eso dolió

Roxas: Te conocemos desde hace mucho Soffy, no nos puedes engañar

Sofia: No... No sé de qué hablan...

Sakura: Soffy-nee, sabemos que estas triste por todo esto

Sofia: No lo estoy

Roxas: Soffy...

Sofia: Es enserio, estoy bien

Sakura: Soffy-nee...

Sofia: Se los juro...

Roxas/Sakura: ¡Sofía!

Sofia: ... Está bien... Les diré, pero no me llamen por mi nombre completo, siento que me regañan

Roxas: Pues ganas no faltan, sé que estas triste porque tenemos que regresar a Italia, pero no es como si no fuéramos a regresar a Namimori, terminando podemos regresar

Sofia: Lo sé, pero no es solo eso...

Sakura: Entonces… ¿Qué es, nee-chan?

Sofia: Es que... A mí...

Roxas: No es como si te gustara alguno de los Vongola verdad, eso sería gracioso, pero nunca pasaría

Sofia: ...

Sakura: No me digas que...

Roxas: Es broma… ¿Verdad?

Sofia: Pues...

Sakura/Roxas: ¡Te gusta uno de los guardianes de Tsuna!

Sofia: ¡NO!

Roxas: No creo que sea de Mukuro, apenas si lo vimos este tiempo

Sakura: Tampoco Hibari, no después de todas esas palizas

Sofia: Chicos...

Roxas: Ryohei ni de chiste

Sakura: Gokudera tampoco, y Yamamoto...puede ser lindo y gracioso pero...

Sofia: Chicos...

Roxas: Eso se oyó más como si a ti te gustara Yamamoto

Sakura: No quieras cambiar el tema, Roxas

Roxas: Entonces lo admites

Sakura: Te dije que...

Sofia: ¡ME GUSTA TSUNA!

-Sakura y Roxas detuvieron su discusión en ese momento y voltearon a ver a Sofía, afuera de la habitación estaban el resto de los Sopraffare que se habían asustado con el grito de Sofía-

Aidin: ¿Ven? Les dije que era por amor

Hiro: ¿Pero de Tsuna?

Sofia: ¡Sigan guardando sus cosas!

-Inmediatamente todos corrieron a seguir en lo suyo mientras Sakura y Roxas se quedaron a terminar de hablar con Sofía-

Roxas: Bueno, ya enserio, creo que deberías hablar de eso con él, Soffy

Sofía: Pero… ¿Cuando?, hoy no podremos salir de aquí por tener que terminar todo esto y mañana nos vamos a primera hora...

Sakura: No te preocupes Soffy-nee, ya verás que si lo podrás hacer...

Sofía: Si... Gracias chicos...

Roxas: No tienes nada que agradecer, Soffy

Sakura: Somos hermanos y para eso estamos, para apoyarnos los unos a los otros

Sofía: Gracias...Y Saku-nee

Sakura: ¿Si?

Sofía: ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que te interesaba Yamamoto?

Roxas: Esa ni yo me la esperaba

Sakura: ¡Que a mí no me gusta Yamamoto!

-Así, la noche paso y finalmente en la mañana los Sopraffare estaban listos para partir, habían salido del edificio donde vivieron y estaban a punto de irse al aeropuerto cuando unos disparos se oyeron cerca de ellos, por reacción natural, los chicos se pusieron a la defensiva rodeando a Sofía, pero luego ella alcanzó a ver algo a lo lejos-

Tsuna: ¡Reborn deja de disparar ya vamos a llegar!

Reborn: Sigue corriendo, Tsuna

Sofía: Esperen, son Tsuna y los demás

Sakura/Shiryu: Entonces los disparos eran de Reborn

-Junto a Tsuna venían todos, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Chrome, Lambo, Haru, incluso Hibari venia, aunque más distanciado. Cuando llegaron frente a los Sopraffare se saludaron, aunque después hubo un incómodo silencio que Tsuna decidió romper-

Tsuna: Este...bueno...chicos...

Sofía: ¿Cómo supieron que nos iríamos temprano?

Sakura: Ehmm creo que esa fui yo, tenía que decirles, no regresaremos por un tiempo y no es justo que nos vayamos sin despedir

Hiro: Es eso o es que quieres confesarte a...

-Antes de que terminara Sakura ya le había dado un golpe en la cabeza a Hiro-

Tsuna: Bueno, solo queríamos venir a saludarlos antes de que se fueran

Sofía: Tsuna...

-Luego de eso, los chicos empezaron a despedirse ya que era casi hora de ir al aeropuerto-

Ryohei: ¡Algún día deberás extremadamente practicar boxeo conmigo, Shiryu!

Shiryu: ¡Ja, claro! Y tú deberás practicar Taekwondo

Lambo: Neh, ¿Cuándo regresaras a jugar conmigo Baka-hiro?

Hiro: Cuando hayas madurado vaca tonta, y espero eso sea pronto

Chrome: ...Shinmen-san...

Shinmen: Sigue entrenando niña, tienes potencial, y dile a Mukuro que la próxima vez lo derrotaré

Haru: ¡Ahhh Aidin-chan te extrañaré!

Aidin: Yo también Haru-chan, espero verte pronto de nuevo

Kaito: Bueno... Creo que nos veremos luego Hibari...

Hibari: Si vuelves a acercarte a Namimori te morderé hasta la muerte...

Kaito: También te voy a extrañar...

Yamamoto: La próxima vez que vengas tengamos un duelo, Roxas

Roxas: Je, por supuesto Yamamoto

Gokudera: No vuelvas a llorar en una batalla Friki

Sakura: Como si lo fuera a hacer traumado alienígena

-Los Sopraffare ya estaban listos para irse cuando Sofía se iba a despedir de Tsuna, ellos se adelantaron un poco y la esperaron-

Tsuna: Creo que esto es el adiós

Sofía: No... No es un adiós...

-Sofía se acercó a Tsuna y le dio un beso en la mejilla, todos (Menos Hibari y Shinmen) se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver esto, Tsuna estaba completamente rojo mientras Sofía corrió con sus hermanos-

Sofía: Esto es un hasta pronto, Tsuna

Tsuna: ¡S-Si Soffy-chan!

-Cuando termino de decir eso todos los Sopraffare pusieron sus manos en el centro como si estuvieran haciendo el círculo, algo que en ese momento Tsuna y los demás captaron e hicieron lo mismo-

Sofía: ¡SOPRAFFARE!

TSUNA: ¡VONGOLA!

TODOS: ¡FIGHT!

-De esa forma, los Sopraffare regresaron a Italia y los chicos volvieron a sus vidas normales, ninguno sabría que pasaría ahora, pero todos estaban seguros de algo, esta amistad no terminaría aquí, algún día se volverían a ver-

_**Jeje, que bueno que no me ven porque estoy llorando justo ahora, si mal no recuerdo creo que son dos años los que tengo con esta historia, y la verdad estoy emocionada escribiendo esto...**_

_**Ahora, recuerdan que les dije de las buenas noticias, bueno pues son dos n_n**_

_**1.- ¡Aún queda un capítulo más! Como vieron, aun no lo eh puesto en estado de terminado, y no es porque me haya olvidado de hacerlo xD Este capítulo será el epilogo, pero será algo especial ya que lo escribiré junto a mi nee-chan; la jefa de los Sopraffare, **__**SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC**__**, ya que este dará paso a la segunda buena noticia...**_

_**2.- ¡Se viene una secuela! Aun no tenemos bien planeado que haremos, pero por lo pronto será situado en el futuro después de todo lo acontecido en el manga, incluyendo su final, el epilogo será un ejemplo de cómo será nuestro trabajo en equipo que espero disfruten mucho**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta el final, algunos no dejaron reviews otros sí, pero le agradezco a todos por igual, pero especialmente, le doy gracias a esas personas que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia, si no los hubiera conocido esto jamás hubiera existido, Mi familia Sopraffare, Roxas, Hiro, Shinmen, Kaito, Shiryu, Soffy (Obviamente no son sus nombres verdaderos, solo el de Soffy), los quiero mucho y gracias por tantos buenos momentos.**_

_**Nos vemos en el epilogo y mil gracias por todo otra vez :,)**_


	36. Notas de autor

_**¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Chicos perdon lamento no haber publicado el epilogo por tanto tiempo... ademas de que me tardare un poquito mas u_u**_

_**Las razones son las siguientes:**_

_**1.- Fiestas:**_

_**Tanto mi nee-chan y yo hemos estado ocupadas con las fiestas pasadas, momentos familiares etc. Era algo que no podiamos evitar**_

_**2.-Bloqueo**_

_**Este solo me paso a mi, empeze a escribir el epilogo y llegue a un momento que no supe que mas escribir , tenia la idea pero no podia escribirla DX**_

_**3.- Descanso**_

_**Lo pondre asi, estudio la carrera de traduccion, por lo que me la pase escribiendo muchos ensayos, reportes, una que otra traduccion y otras cosas. Ademas no solo escribia este fic, tambien estube pensando en uno de Kuroko, traducia uno de Fairy Tail, planeaba la secuela de Una nueva familia ademas de que se me acaba de ocurrir un capitulo especial para este 14 de febrero, posiblemente un fic de Magi, en resumen necesitaba alejarme un poco de la escritura.**_

_**Pero jamas deje de pensar en ustedes, siempre me quede pensando en que hacer con el epilogo ademas de seguir pensando en la secuela, asi que porfavor, esperen tan solo un poco mas y prometo tener listo el epilogo :)**_

_**Nos vemos cuando este listo el epilogo (Espero este antes del 14 de febrero) y perdon si los emocione con esta publicacion**_

_**-Mokona los quiere n n-**_


	37. Chapter 36

_**Bueno, ahora si muchachos, el epilogo de esta larga historia n_n**_

_**Ya después de tareas, ausencias y días sin internet, el capítulo está listo**_

_**La espera valdrá la pena y ahora, les presento a mi hermana, compañera en varias locuras (Incluida esta xD) compañera escritora para la secuela de esta historia, mi nee-chan y Bossu Soffy!**_

_**Hola, yo soy Soffy :D**_

_**Solo para decirles que me da mucho gusto colaborar con esta historia que tanto ha marcado mi vida :)**_

_**No sé qué decir exactamente, pero de ahora en adelante estaré colaborando con mi nee-chan Jessy, para crear la continuación de esta genial historia.**_

_**Gracias por adelantado :)**_

_**Bueno, ahora que están las presentaciones los dejo con el epilogo, recomendación de mi parte, lean el último capítulo de Katekyo y después el epilogo, ya que decidimos que este sería después del final del manga así que se podría decir que los conectamos**_

_**Ya saben KHR no nos pertenece, los Sopraffare son de nuestra propiedad**_

_**Epilogo: La historia continúa**_

Unos minutos después, Tsuna bajo para reunirse con los chicos, todos reían como siempre, las discusiones de Gokudera con Haru, Ryohei o Lambo, Yamamoto tratando de calmarlos, pero Tsuna sentía que algo faltaba, en eso Reborn salto a su hombro

Reborn: Si falta algo Tsuna

Tsuna: ¡Otra vez leyendo mi mente!

Gokudera: ¿Qué es lo que falta Primo?

Tsuna: ¿Primo?

Gokudera: Reborn-San me informo del cambio de título, ahora será el Neo Vongola Primo, por lo que no puedo seguirlo llamando Decimo, Primo

Tsuna: Esta bien, pero con lo que preguntabas...siento que algo faltara algo...no, más bien alguien...

Reborn: Así que eso piensas...

-detrás de Tsuna ocho personas se iban acercando, por todo lo que hacían, Tsuna y los otros no se habían dado cuenta hasta que uno de ellos hablo-

Shinmen: ¿Solo han pasado unos meses y ya nos olvidaron?

Tsuna: No puede ser...

Sofía: Hemos venido a prestarle nuestros servicios, Neo Vongola Primo...

-Tsuna y los demás voltearon con alegría al ver que los que estaban detrás de ellos eran los Sopraffare, Sofía, Sakura, Roxas, Hiro, Kaito, Aidin, Shiryu, Shinmen, los ocho estaban ahí algo cansados pero se veian completamente alegres de verlos otra vez. Rápidamente se reunieron para poder hablar-

Tsuna: ¿Pero cuando regresaron?

Sofía: Esta misma mañana

Tsuna: ¡Esta mañana!

Sakura: Soffy-nee no quería esperar más, y la verdad, todos estábamos emocionados por regresar

Gokudera: ¡Pero donde estuvieron todo este tiempo! ¿Acaso no saben de todo lo que ha pasado?

Kaito: ¿Acaso nos estas insultando?

Hiro: Somos los Sopraffare, obviamente sabemos todo lo que paso, sabemos que tuvieron un incidente con los Shimon, además de la reciente batalla de los arcobalenos y el problema con Vindice

Roxas: Si no pudimos regresar antes fue por nuestra misión, teníamos que resolver unos asuntos en Italia

Shiryu: Si, esos maleantes dieron batalla

Aidin: Nuestra misión terminó hace una semana así que rápidamente planeamos nuestro regreso a Namimori

Sofía: ¡Si ya no podíamos esperar!

Tsuna: Es increíble que ya estén devuelta, pensé que no los volveríamos a ver durante mucho tiempo

Sofía: Nosotros también Tsuna, y lo mejor es que finalmente nos quedaremos aquí como el equipo de investigación de Neo Vongola Primo

Yamamoto: ¿Entonces no regresaran a Italia?

Roxas: Solo si Tsuna necesita algo para una investigación o alguna situación muy urgente, mientras nada de eso suceda nos quedaremos en Namimori

Ryohei: ¡Eso es extremadamente genial!

Reborn: Bueno, no dejes a tus invitados afuera Dame-Tsuna

Haru: ¡Hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida para los Sopra...! Soprafere...soprifore...

Todos: ¡SOPRAFFARE!

Haru: ¡Hahi! Como pueden aprenderse un nombre tan difícil

Gokudera: En verdad eres una mujer estúpida

Tsuna: Esta bien, mejor pasemos a la casa antes de que inicien una pelea...

-Los chicos pasaron a la casa y estuvieron toda la tarde hablando de las cosas que habían hecho durante este tiempo, Tsuna le explico a Sofía y a los otros sobre lo sucedido en la batalla de los arcobalenos, Sofía les revelo que los Sopraffare tenían también sus propias armas "Versión X" aunque aún estaban en prueba.

Días después, los Sopraffare regresaron a la escuela Namimori, al mismo tiempo regresaron los problemas ya que apenas los vio Hibari, este decidió "morderlos hasta la muerte", lo que dejo a la mayoría de los Sopraffare heridos menos Shinmen y Aidin. Luego de que se recuperaran, fueron a sus respectivos salones y Tsuna presento a los Sopraffare con Enma y los otros, pasando tranquilamente las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo-

Sakura: ¡Si el almuerzo! Ya me estaba durmiendo

Sofía: Ay Saku-nee, no debiste dormirte tarde

Roxas: Ni digas nada que todos nos fuimos a dormir tarde

Hiro: Si, pero valió la pena

Gokudera: ¿Y qué demonios hacían despiertos a esas horas?

Sakura: Viendo anime

Sofía: Leyendo

Roxas/Hiro: Jugando

Enma: ¿Está bien que se desvelen tanto?

Tsuna: Si, pienso lo mismo que Enma

Sofía: No te preocupes Tsuna, estamos acostumbrados a dormir tarde...bueno, menos Saku-nee

Sakura: No es mi culpa que la serie de ayer estuviera tan genial...

Gokudera: En verdad les gusta perder el tiempo

Sakura: Oh, cállate alien

Gokudera: Al menos no me puse a llorar frente al enemigo

Roxas: Y ahí va otra vez

Hiro: Ya había olvidado como les gusta pelear a estos dos

Yamamoto: Ustedes dos de verdad se llevan muy bien

Gokudera/Sakura: ¡Cállate!

Sofía: Bueno ya, porque no mejor vamos a la azotea a comer, será como recordar el día que nos conocimos

Tsuna: Es cierto, la primera vez que hablamos Gokudera y Sakura se iban a pelear

Hiro: Igual a como lo están haciendo ahora

Tsuna: Cierto, mejor vamos a buscar a los otros, sirve que también conocen a los otros miembros de la familia de Enma ¿Verdad?

Enma: Claro, voy a buscarlos

Sofía: Entonces yo...

-Apareciendo en uno de los mesabancos, Reborn llego vestido como uno de los alumnos y se dirigió a Sofía y Tsuna-

Reborn: Ciao

Tsuna: ¿Reborn que haces aquí?

Reborn: Solo pasaba, y viendo que están planeando ir a comer a la azotea, porque no tú y Sofía se adelantan y apartan el lugar

Sofía: ¿Pero porque deberíamos apartarlo?

Reborn: ¿Acaso piensan desobedecer mis órdenes?

Tsuna: ¡Esta bien ya vamos!

-Tsuna y Sofía salieron rápidamente del salón antes de que Reborn disparara, dejando a los chicos atrás, Sakura entonces se dirigió a Roxas hablando en voz baja-

Sakura: ¿Crees que Soffy-nee se atreva a decirle a Tsuna lo que siente?

Roxas: No lo sé, pero si lo hace, deberías tomarla de ejemplo para confesártele a ya sabes quien

Sakura: Cállate de una vez y vamos por los otros

-Tsuna y Sofía corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar finalmente a la azotea, donde vieron que solo estaban ellos dos, solos bajo el cielo despejado de Namimori-

Sofía: Etto… Tsuna-san, tengo que hablar contigo

Tsuna: ¿Desde cuándo me dices Tsuna-san?

Sofía: Bueno, desde que te convertiste en el Neo Vongola Primo

Tsuna: Trátame como siempre por favor, Soffy. Sin formalidades, ya somos amigos ¿no?

Sofía: Esta bien

Tsuna: Ahora, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Sofía: Etto… -se sonroja- De algo personal, que necesito que sepas

Tsuna: Claro, dime

Sofía: Bueno… Y- Yo… Necesito decirte que… Estoy… ¡E- Enamorada de ti, Tsuna!

-Tsuna se pone rojo como un tomate y casi se desmaya en ese momento-

Tsuna: Soffy… Perdóname, pero yo no puedo corresponderte… Yo… Yo siempre he querido a Kyoko-chan

-Sofía se sonroja y está a punto de llorar, pero contiene las lágrimas-

Sofía: Siento mucho haberte molestado, tienes razón, siempre lo supe… No debí haber dicho nada, discúlpame

Tsuna: Está bien…

Sofía: Etto, ahora iré a ver porque tardan tanto, tú puedes cuidar mientras, ¿no?

Tsuna: Claro, yo me quedo aquí

-Sofía se va y cierra la puerta mientras se recarga contra ella para liberar unas cuantas lágrimas-

Sofía: Tonta tonta tonta, sabías que no debías decir nada, pero bueno… Al menos ya no tienes dudas

-Mientras Tsuna sigue afuera-

Tsuna: ¿Por qué siento que acabo de perder algo muy importante? ¿Acaso no estoy enamorado de Kyoko-chan? Siempre lo he estado, no mentí en eso… Entonces ¿por qué siento que mi corazón se ha roto? Perdóname Soffy, tú mereces algo mejor que esto… -se toca la mejilla y percibe que hay lágrimas en sus mejillas- ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Acaso yo…?

-De vuelta con Sofía-

Sofía: Debo calmarme, no puedo ponerme triste ahora…

Sakura: Soffy-nee!

-Todos los Sopraffare, Shimon y Vongola (Menos Hibari) estaban subiendo hacia la azotea, Aidin cargando una caja rosa, Sofía empezó a comportarse como normalmente es pero los Sopraffare notaron de inmediato que estaba triste, todos dirigieron una mirada a Sakura y esta solo vio a Roxas y asintió-

Gokudera: ¿No deberías estar con Primo?

Sofía: Ah sí, es que se estaban tardando, iba a ver porque la demora

Kouyo: Culpa al idiota musculoso, no dejaba de decir tonterías con el pateador aquel

Shiryu: Oh vamos Kouyo, que hay de malo en una pequeña pelea de entrenamiento

Ryohei: Eso sería extremo!

Aidin: Los tres son unos idiotas…

Sofía: Bueno, porque no mejor regresamos con Tsuna, lo tenemos esperando ahí solo

-Sofía dejo que los muchachos pasaran, hasta Sakura que se detuvo y le hablo en voz baja-

Sakura: Paso algo, ¿verdad?

Sofía: … No, no paso na…

Sakura: Soffy, te conocemos, sabemos algo anda mal

Sofía: No debí haberle dicho nada a Tsuna…

Sakura: El tarado no acepto tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?

Sofia: …

Sakura: Ahorita debe estar confundido, oí que hace poco Reborn le hizo escoger entre Kyoko y Haru, pero no le dijo nada a ninguna de las dos, pero solo una cosa

Sofia: ¿Qué, Saku-nee?

Sakura: Si Tsuna te vuelve a hacer llorar, me importa un demonio que sus guardianes me ataquen, le voy a romper la cara

Sofía: Ay nee-chan, no todo se soluciona con violencia

Sakura: Solo lo voy advirtiendo

-Sakura y Sofía se dirigieron a la azotea solo para ver que Reborn estaba torturando a Tsuna en lo que estaban todos-

Aidin: Bueno ya, paremos la diversión y comamos

Hiro: ¿Eso era diversión?

Shinmen: Para Reborn si lo era

Adheleid: ¿Se puede saber que traes ahí?

Aidin: Ah, este es el pastel Sakura hizo

Yamamoto: No sabía que podías cocinar

Sakura: Bueno, este… no es nada especial

Sofía: Vamos nee-chan no seas modesta –en voz baja- _Que Yamamoto vea que eres buena en la cocina_

Sakura: ¡Ahh! Ya comamos de una vez

Tsuna: Soffy-chan…

Sofía: Vamos Tsuna, si no nos apresuramos nos quedaremos sin pastel

Tsuna: Si…

Hibari: Herbívoros… son escandalosos

-Hibari aparece detrás de la puerta, amenazando con golpear a todos-

Kaito: ¿Acaso eres dueño de la azotea?

Roxas: Idiota, vas a hacer que…

Hibari: Hacer disturbios en la azotea está prohibido por el reglamento, los morderé hasta la muerte

Roxas: Olvídalo…

Sakura: En serio no se cansa de eso

Sofía: ¿Quién lo detiene? ¿Tú o yo?

Tsuna: Por nuestro bien, creo que mejor lo detenemos ambos…

Reborn (Viendo desde lejos): Veamos que pueden hacer en el futuro…

-Vongola, Sopraffare, Shimon, las tres familias formaran una de las alianzas más fuertes de la mafia, no solo en el sentido de fuerza, sino también en cuanto a los lazos que unen a estas familias…-

_**;w; La historia ha llegado a su fin, por ahora, una vez más, gracias a todas la personas que siguieron esta historia hasta ahora y que esperaron con paciencia cada capítulo.**_

_**Jessy**_

_**No puedo decir mucho ahora, solo que espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como nosotras & les recomiendo que lean la continuación, aquellos como nosotras, que no quedaron conformes con el final que se le dio a tan estupendo manga, espero nos sigan leyendo, hasta pronto :D**_

_**Bueno, asi nos despedimos por ahora n n en cuanto tengamos la historia lista iniciaremos la publicación, hasta entonces, ¡Nos vemos!**_


End file.
